


Typhlosis

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Series: Chained Shadows [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Dissociation, Eye Trauma, Gen, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 52,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something so fascinating about them, but little did Link know just how deep his curiosity would get him. (Post Majora’s Mask.) (Warnings: Eye injuries, Swearing, Dissociation, Violence, Universe Alteration, Original Characters, MINOR mentions/hints at Link x Sheik and Link x OC) (First of a two-part series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aimless Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all backstory for the next part I’m writing. There’s a lot in there, I wrote it for NaNoWriMo, and had intended for it to be all together, but I could barely fit the backstory into 50k words. There’s plenty of time-skipping as I must get Link from turning 13 to 17 and a half, and explain a lot of culture background to set the stage for the second portion of this fanfiction. (Which takes place in a more ‘real time’ setting, and at a slower pace to capture everything that happens.) It is necessary to read this to read the second part.
> 
> There are a plethora of OCs, although only three are considered ‘main’ characters. Please note: this is not a mary-sue/gary-stu/self-insert. I am exploring a culture that has almost no canon character-base to chose from, and I am required to fill in the gaps.
> 
> That being said - I hope you enjoy this little UA, even though there isn’t any shipping involved.

Fascinated. That really was the only way to describe how he felt. 

It had been something so easy, something so simple that caught Link's attention - and something that probably wouldn't have if it weren't for those misty memories of the past. Of that timeline that he had prevented: 

' _I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikah._ '

Red eyes. It was those red, red eyes that fascinated him. That captivated him. The red eyes of the Sheikah. Of a clan that... according to those words back then... was one that was in the brink of extinction. And, if that was the case, then just _why_ did this boy-man have red eyes? 

But now was not the time to be asking those questions. Now was not the time to be making inquiries, or even acting on those curiosities. No, but at least it was something he was able to explore afterwards.

It didn’t stop his mind from hypothesizing or wondering however, and many thoughts went through him in those repeating seventy-two hours. It was the curse that changed his eyes. (But, why then, did his father’s brown eyes have a red tinge to them?) Perhaps Sheik had never known that there were Sheikah in this strange land of Termina? (But Zelda _should_ know, being who she was…) Or maybe Termina just didn’t follow the rules of Hyrule and red eyes didn’t necessitate one being a Sheikah.

Of course, those thoughts were just that. He hadn't the time to explore those avenues.  
After, he told himself, after the battle. After he defeated the Skull Kid. After he defeated that mask. After the moon was stopped. After… (It wasn't as if he could explore it when he was doomed to die anyway. There was no point.)

So he put those curiosities to the side and continued on with his quest in Termina. He would continue to try later. When he, and they, had the time…

.+++.

Apparently Anju and Kafei were upset that he hadn't had a place to stay. Or what he had gone through. (Although they didn't really know the extent of it all) Not that he'd tell them either. Well... maybe... one day… he just didn't want them to not believe him.

So they had insisted that he stay at the inn for awhile. That the boy deserved it after everything he had done for them. The two of them knew that he was the one who somehow prevented the moon from falling. That he was the one who called the Gods to save the lives of everybody. That they were not the only people that he helped personally. 

While the child was not about to deny any of those assumptions, he was not about to elaborate on any of those details either.

For Kafei, despite the curse being lifted on his child-like body, had retained those fascinating red eyes in his natural, adult body. And, if the rumours and his own suspicions were true, then Kafei might be able to tell if he was lying.

(The fault for that is due to the naming of everything to do with the Sheikah: The Mask of Truth; The Eye of Truth; The Lens of Truth. Just _why_ would one connect their culture with the truth if they could not decipher it?)

(It was only logical…)

But, of course, this was only based on the assumption that only the Sheikah had red eyes. And, considering Termina was quite a strange place, it very well could defy that. Not to mention that that very assumption could be completely wrong, since being raised as a Kokiri sheltered him completely from the outside world.

Who knew if red eyes were just uncommon?

Said thoughts only made him reconsider his actions. He couldn't just directly ask Kafei if he was a Sheikah. Not only was it rude, but what if he was wrong? And then just _what_ would he say then? Also: just what would Kafei say _if_ he was a Sheikah. There were no outward signs of the Sheikah in Termina, and the man probably thought him a child from Termina. Certainly, he supposed that he could 'blame' it on childish curiosity... but that would be lying and open up an entirely different can of worms he would rather not answer…

He didn't even tell Tatl of his quest in Hyrule, and she saw what he did in Termina.

So he needed another way to ask the question. Certainly there would be ways for it to seem like it was mere childish curiosity, and for it only to be perceived? To be assumed? Certainly that couldn't be detected? Especially when it was Kafei doing the assumptions…

It was hard to think like a child when one wasn't exactly a child anymore. 

And even harder to _act_ like one. To be honest, Link didn’t even _know_ what he was anymore. He was not a child in an adult’s body like he was in the other time, but he wasn’t precisely an adult in a child’s body either. Not like Kafei was anyway. It was almost funny in a sense that he was drawn to this man in a child’s body. To a person who was very similar to what he was.

Of course, nobody could ever replicate his situation. He was somewhere in between. Part adult, part child, but not enough to fully say he was either of them. He knew too much to be a child, and yet he had far too much to learn to be considered an adult. (What child knew _war_ and suffering? What child put his life on the line time and time again for a land he hardly knew? What child knew the feelings that rampaged the adult body? And what child _killed_? And yet, he knew not the extent of what it meant to be an adult. He lacked the knowledge of far too many things that he _knew_ necessitated adulthood…) He was stuck in the middle.

Unlike Kafei.

It was strange, how he could truthfully say he had never been this old, yet have been older than this.

So, just _how_ could he indirectly ask Kafei about his heritage? Or even make him reveal it? Just what would a child be curious about? What had he been curious about all that time ago?  
The stones! Yes. He always wondered why the gossip stones had that strange eye on it. (Who was he kidding? He still wondered that. Just what connection did the Sheikah have with those stones?)

And just what did children do a lot of? He did it... heck even the skull kid did it!

Draw.

...He missed home.

Well, he might be here longer than intended. He supposed it was good for him anyway. While he also missed Navi, he wasn't quite ready to go on another quest just yet.

So he better ask if Anju had a pen and paper...


	2. Innocent Curiosities

Now, Link wasn't about to proclaim that he was an aspiring artist, nor was he about to say he had even an ounce of talent, but as he stared at the scribble that was on the paper...

Just _how_ was it supposed to resemble a gossip stone?

He had thought he had memorized the eye, but even that was sloppy. He sighed. Maybe he should go to the ranch. He knew there were some there...

"Hey kid, whatcha trying to draw?"

He tensed when he heard Kafei behind him. Oh. Great. Just what was he going to say?

"Uhh..." He started. "There's these really interesting stones I've seen around. But... it didn't turn out right."

"Hmm..." Kafei hummed thoughtfully and pulled up a chair. "Maybe I can help. What shape was it? Jagged? Round? Oval?"

"Well..." Link said awkwardly. "That isn't too hard to draw." He said and demonstrated by just drawing the shape easily - a half-oval and a straight line to represent the grass. "It's everything else about it that's hard to draw."

He did suppose he could pull out his other equipment with the eye... but...

It would raise even more questions. And ruin his approach. He wanted Kafei to recognize the symbol and _then_ start asking questions. Then he could reveal that he knew much more than he let on and bombard the other with questions once Kafei revealed he _knew_ the symbol… to reveal that, yes, he had some connection with the Eye of Truth...

"Hm? What do you mean by that Link?"

This was not how it was supposed to go, but he could only roll with it. It would not be efficient to close Kafei out, to block the other’s help. No, he needed to continue if he was going to get anywhere with this. (Already he had drawn quite a few times when he knew Kafei was going to be around, but every time he did it only ended up in a messy scribble, and this time was no different…) "It's a... symbol? of some kind? An image? There are actually a few stones like this... I guess it looks like an eye?"

Well... he wasn't expecting that reaction.

Kafei almost seemed taken back. There was a flash of shock in those eyes of his before he laughed it off and shook his head, trying to at least feign neutrality. (Or so Link presumed)"Why do you always take me by surprise Link? From my knowledge there are none of those in town, which means you must have gone out of town."

"There are some at Roman Ranch." Link offered innocently. Kafei knew he knew the sisters at the ranch. The child _did_ know the location of where the others were but that would only make Kafei even more suspicious. "And also in Ikana Canyon. We've gone there before, remember?"

"Right, yes I remember now, I forgot there was one there." It seemed his distraction tactic worked.

"There's more?" While the excitement in his voice was true, it was misleading with his words. More? Certainly a child would be excited to find out there were more of these fascinating stones than what he already knew, right?

What Link _really_ was excited about was Kafei’s knowledge of the locations of the other stones. For if Kafei knew about the locations of the stones then maybe he knew why the eye of the Sheikah tribe was on them! "And you know where they are?" 

He was trying to stay completely truthful in his words _and_ his actions – who knew what a Sheikah could decipher! He didn’t know if Kafei knew where the rest of the stones were, so, yes, his question was completely honest – if only misleading.

Because he _should_ wonder just where these curious little stones were elsewhere right? (Even if he _knew_ where they were. Hell, he even knew where they were in Hyrule, even if some of his memories were fuzzy.) Of course, he also came up with just there mere possibility that Kafei knew where they were simply because he grew up in Termina and he had adventured with his friends.

Link sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

Kafei laughed softly. "Why is this stone so interesting to you Link? It's just a stone."

"Well they always told me...” Link had to stop himself, just realizing what he was about to say before he shook his head, rephrasing his words, “well they talked about time." Hopefully Kafei would just assume that he had trouble putting it into words. That he would credit it to his childish appearance. For how could he tell Kafei those stones just happened to know that he had been on a three-day timeline? And in Hyrule they just told him the time anyway. So it wasn't a lie...

Still, Kafei looked at him sceptically.

"I accidentally hit it and it just started talking about the time!" He replied defensively and held up his hands innocently. “’M not lying!” And he wasn’t. It _did_ happen. Just… not when or where Kafei would have presumed it to. He wouldn't mention the other things they said when he wore the mask. Yet.

Nor would he mention that blowing it up with a bomb sent it sky high... probably ever.

"I suppose I can see why they are interesting then." Kafei paused and silently asked him for the pencil with one hand. He sketched an accurate sketch of the eye on the stone. "These stones are ones you are talking about, yes?"

And Link looked on in an awe before he nodded. "Yeah. Those ones. With that symbol-eye-thing." His heart was racing, both due to nerves and excitement and he wasn’t too sure how to proceed. He had it all planned out in a neat little fashion and he was winging it from the beginning. Should he show Kafei the other items? Should he wait? What should he say or reveal next? “It was those stones, they told me the time. Only those stones. Always those. It… perplexed me. Still does ya know?"

"I see. Well they are quite common around here. Actually I'm surprised nobody has really started asking serious questions." Kafei laughed softly. "Maybe they just thought they were normal, or from some extinct culture. Have you heard of the people of Ikana?"

Link nodded. Ikana… that was a place filled with adventure and horror and awe and fascination. "So maybe people just think those people made those stones?" But, it was not like the fascination that the Sheikah held in him. In fact, he didn't remember seeing anything related to the Sheikah there...

And there was a nod in response. "Wouldn’t it make sense? I mean, why else would nobody know about it?"

Something didn’t seem right here… It was just a hypothesis. A gander. A guess. And yet Kafei was offering it as a real explanation. While he had been tempted to just agree with it, he _knew_ otherwise.

…Kafei was trying to mislead him, just as he was trying to mislead the other. Trying to make him accept that these strange little stones as some part of the extinct Ikana culture.

Perhaps if it had been something else – someone else even – he would have fallen for it. But Link wasn’t from Termina, no, he was from Hyrule, and he _knew_ that that eye belonged to the race called the Sheikah. He knew that that eye was the Eye of Truth. That the Sheikah wore the eye as a symbol of their lineage.

It wasn’t some ancient relic of the past.

(Well, if Impa really _was_ one of the few surviving Sheikah, he supposed it very well could be…)

He wasn’t about to be swayed. And so, Link went to his bag and started rummaging through it, totally ignoring the fact that his bag shouldn't hold this much. "But... why did I find this in the mountains then?" He pulled out the lens of truth. "I mean... it would make sense if I found it in Ikana but..." He wasn't about to let Kafei dissuade him from the topic! "It has the same symbol!"

After a look of disbelief on his face, Kafei's gaze immediately turned suspicious. "I do believe you better be completely honest with me Link."

Well... shit.

.+++.

Link supposed it was only time until the other would start asking questions and in his haste he had revealed far too much than a child should know. Still, he managed to keep _some_ things a secret. Hyrule for example. Although he would probably have to reveal that in time as well.

So he told Kafei how he, too, had been cursed upon meeting the Skull Kid in the forest. How he had used songs to reverse time and rectify his curse. How he had discovered just how to stop the moon from falling. Everything about his adventure here in Termina. He even showed Kafei his Mask of Truth, and told him it allowed the stones to talk with him.

And now, he was holding the mask as he remembered something. Something from a long time ago whispered into his mind.

' _It is a mysterious mask passed down by the Sheikah._ '

The masked salesman said that, didn't he?

"And... somebody told me something about this mask. They said it's passed down by the Sheikah."

It was the truth. Just... not here or this exact mask. No, it was the mask he was able to rent in Hyrule, once he had sold all of those masks from the Happy Mask Salesman. (He supposed it _could_ be the same mask, if that mask was the one he held in that store so long ago…)

While Kafei had been offering comments and asking questions while he told his story, now the man was silent. He didn't offer a reply or even a nonverbal response. Just this eerie silence.  
It unnerved him. "...Kafei?"

"You really are a smart kid. Most people who have mentioned the stones do settle for the Ikana option. I've had a few sceptics but once I bring out the option that they probably ruled this entire land they seem to be content with that option. Granted it comes up in casual conversation. Group conversations even. And something tells me you wouldn't be asking Anju these questions either. You couldn't have come this far only to make a blind shot in the dark."

"I could only be asking you because you are the mayor's son." Link said with a cheeky grin. "I mean who else would know more about these strange stones that are littered all over Termina than the mayor and his family?"

"That too would be a shot in the dark since there are none in the city." At least now there was a grin on the other's face, instead of that serious expression. "Not to mention Anju would be the more apt person to ask as she deals with those who don't live in the city and would be more plausible to discuss the stones. And don't think I haven't noticed that whenever you did draw it was when Anju was otherwise occupied." 

Link laughed sheepishly. "You've caught me again."

"So tell me, just why did you decide to ask me of all people?"

"...I believe you are Sheikah." He admitted quietly. "Or at least suspect it. I... couldn't tell until your curse was over but..."

Kafei sighed. "It's the eyes, isn't it? My father's lucky his are a bit more brown, and my mother has managed to keep hers hidden. I haven't been as lucky. Everybody wonders why my eyes are this colour. Still, why me?"

"Why I thought red eyes meant Sheikah?" Link sighed. Looks like he still have to open up more. "I've met one. At least." Who knew who else had been a Sheikah that he had met on his adventures? Was Bongo Bongo a Sheikah in their previous life? What about the various ghosts and poes that he had encountered? He supposed Sheik didn't count since they were Zelda in disguise... "But that was... awhile ago. And I didn't really know them all that well."

And that much was true, for Impa and Nabooru were probably the only sages he didn't know too well, but they had their own reasons to defeat Ganondorf. (He supposed they _all_ did, for their respective races, but their kinship with him had helped reinforce their decision) "And... well they were intimidating." That Impa was. When he first saw her in the gardens, he had believed that he was in trouble. Even seeing her smile down at him had never completely dissuaded that impression of her. Although, intimidation wasn’t the only factor keeping him away from her. Because if he talked with her, he would have to be in Zelda’s presence…

He wasn’t ready for that. He didn’t know if he ever would be…

"Not somebody I could really talk to, even if I managed to get ahold of them."

And besides, he liked Kafei. He was softer. Easier to talk to. They were friends, in a sense.

Again, surprise, although now it wasn’t as hidden. "And you are certain of this?"

Link laughed. "Very, very certain." Even if Impa had been pretending and making a charade, even the goddesses believed her to be a Sheikah. He presumed that is what it took to become a Sage of the Shadow Temple anyway. That place reeked of everything Sheikah.

"Well I can confirm your suspicions are true Link." Kafei said softly. "Anju knows, but none of her family knows. We keep it quiet. I am uncertain if you know, but there… tends to be a stigma against the Sheikah. In other lands at least. Thankfully, here, we are mostly unknown."

Link paused for a moment as the memories began to filter through again. He did remember whispers of the people of Hyrule. Things that were not for children's ears. They blamed the Sheikah for the war. They blamed them for this, for that... And the things _those faces_ said in the bottom of the well…

Even though Impa opened the gates of Kakariko Village to those who no longer had homes...

He realized just what Kafei meant...

"So, just what did you want to ask of me Link?"


	3. Overwhelmed

Chapter 3

Link had a great many questions buzzing in his head. He had to admit, Impa ~~, and Sheik~~ , fascinated him back in Hyrule. The Shadow Temple, while it may have **terrified** him, left him in awe. There was this culture there that he would never have dreamed of.

Certainly the Hylians were a different kind of people. Strange even. But they were... for a lack of better words... _plain._ Then there were the other race: The Gorons, the Zoras…

But, on top of them being slightly interesting, Link had already learned much of their culture due to those masks he wore. And the Gorons were a simple race, and it didn’t take much to learn of the culture. Zoras… well, as intriguing as they were, Ruto had more or less turned him off of that culture, as much as he hated to admit it.

Then there were the Gerudos. They intimidated him in more ways than one for him to even consider asking about them, nonetheless going into any exploration into their culture.

And besides, none of them fascinated him as much as the mysterious elusive Sheikah. He knew nothing about them and he _wanted_ to know. He was just... drawn to them.

It was hard to just choose a question. To find a place to start. All of these questions were bouncing around in his head. Who were they? Why were they _here_ of all places? Why weren’t they in Hyrule? What did they do? What was the Eye of Truth all about and why was it called that?

But he didn’t know just what Kafei was willing to answer. Should he stick to simple and easy? Should he stick to what he knew the other was willing to answer? Then… perhaps should he start at what had brought them to this point of conversation?

The stones.

"Well... why is the eye on the stone?" His voice was quiet as he tried to withhold all of the excitement bubbling inside of him.

And, in all of his excitement, in all of his elation, he had not considered that _maybe_ there was a reason that he had been left in the dark. Why he, and everybody else, knew close to nothing about this mysterious and elusive culture that was known as the Sheikah…

"It's a form of communication." 

And yet, despite Kafei’s disclosure of this fact, there was a grin on his lips. This… expression that seemed to say that there was so much more behind what he was revealing.

"Most people only hear what we let them - even with the mask. We... have our own ways to know what we need."

That very expression only revealed much of the Sheikah culture. That, yes, they were _purposely_ elusive. That there were many hidden meanings behind it. And yet _what_ Kafei revealed, also opened up an entirely different realm of possibilities, and questions.

Why were the stones placed at those certain locations, in Termina _and_ Hyrule? (The Temples… the different areas… were there more than what he knew of already?)

And just _why_ did the stones seem to always help him? Why did they point him in the right direction whenever he needed it? Why did they point in the direction of those who were in need? Of things that would help him in his quests?

He supposed it was far more prevalent, here in Termina, than it was in Hyrule… but the mask did have a few more uses here.

It was strange, though, how they almost seemed to _guide_ him. How the stone with the eye…

…His chest _hurt_.

Link blinked through the pain, deciding that he should give a reply. He didn’t want Kafei to… "That's pretty neat." He gave a soft smile, which was _somewhat_ genuine. "The way the objects interact with each other too." He gave a little laugh and looked up at Kafei.

He had much to learn. About the world, about himself, about the people that inhabited this world. Already, he knew he missed much being in the secluded forest of children. Being in that seven year slumber.

He supposed that _yes_ Zelda did him a favour in returning him to his childhood body. That, yes, he could learn much and not lose as much. But there was much that he missed in adulthood…

He shouldn’t blame her…

It would be a great time to learn after all.

He just wondered how much Kafei would tell him about the Sheikah...

.+++.

Apparently Kafei had told him that his family was from a larger clan. Hearing that only made the poor boy even more curious and excited.

There were _more_ Sheikah? How many? What were they like?

And even more importantly, the family was going to visit the clan in a few weeks - to introduce Anju to the people of her husband. To learn the rules and the ways of them.

Kafei invited him to accompany them. Something about owing it to him. And something about his people learning just who saved them all from the ominous moon.

While Link wasn't too keen on that last part (he never really liked being hailed as a hero) he accepted it. Not to mention deception really shouldn't be used around the Sheikah. (Strange, how he completely forgot to ask if Kafei knew whether somebody lied or not.)

He just... he _really_ wanted to learn more. It was almost like a growing obsession.

Apparently the village lay somewhere around Ikana, although far enough out of reach of the grounds that it actually wasn't Ikana. And that he would need to remain close as he could very easily get lost.

At least he had experience with that. It probably wasn't the same magic as the one in the Lost Woods, but something more attuned to the Sheikah. He wondered if the Lens would help him there...

They did assure him he would be safe with them anyway. And he wasn't the only one without abilities.

If worse came to worse he could probably just use the Song of Soaring to get back to town or something.

Probably...

The only thing though that Link was dreading was that they might not answer his questions. That they would decide to keep him in the dark. Maybe they would think he was a mere child, one whose curiosity would lead him astray or something. Or deem him not trustworthy of their secrets...

It put a pit in his stomach.

.+++.

He was toying with the ocarina in his pocket. Fidgeting. Nervous. Anxious.

Just what did Kafei know about Hyrule he wondered? Just what did he know of the princess and the Sheikah there? And just _why_ did Sheik refer to himself as the survivor when there were obviously many more of his people?

(Well scratch that last thought. Zelda probably didn't know. Sometimes it was... hard to remember that Sheik was actually Zelda. In fact, most of his fascination probably spawned _because_ of Sheik.)

"You seem nervous, kid." Kafei teased and sat down next to him.

They were slowly ascending the path towards the village now. They had stopped for the evening. Anju wasn't used to such rough terrain - and Link didn't blame her. Before he left the forest he hadn’t been either. It was only after all of the quests and battles and temples and dungeons that he had gotten accustomed to it. Far more than a child his age should be.

"Getting cold feet?"

"Oh, the pot calling the kettle black?" Link teased back, jabbing at him with his elbow, laughing.

Kafei replied with a prod of his own, and after a few more playful jabs, Link dissented.

"I just... I'm just worried. Guess I'm just used to getting told 'no' I'm afraid for it to happen again. Especially with something I really want. Ya know?"

"Gee Kid, sounds like you've had a rough childhood. Aside from, ya know, defeating a God and all."

Link put his arms behind him with a laugh, and tilted his head skyward. "Oh Kafei, you don't even know the _half_ of it."

"Say, you never did tell me about your parents. I had assumed you were on your own but..."

"...I never had any. I was told my mother died trying to save my life. I never knew what happened to my father. He probably died too."

"You were told? Just what--"

At a howl that pierced the still night air, Link drew his sword. Wolfos.

At least a dozen howls soon followed after and dread _really_ pooled in his stomach.

He had trouble with _one_ wolfos in the Sacred Meadow. And even the multiple ones he faced as an _adult_ gave him difficulty. This wasn't even mentioning how much trouble the ones in Snowhead gave him...

As he glanced about, he noticed that Kafei and his parents had drawn their weapons.

He really hoped that some of what he had heard were mere echoes... or it would mean at least three for each of them. And Kafei was hindered with protecting Anju.

Link swallowed and readied his stance.

.+++.

He was right about the numbers. They were at a severe disadvantage. At the very least these were the weaker versions of the beasts. Link had taken one down already, but not without wounds of his own.

...How he deeply missed Din's Fire...

His right arm had a number of gashes on it, where his shield had not been enough to protect him, and there was one on his stomach. It wasn't deep, but it _was_ bleeding.

They were slowing him down...

While he probably should be grateful for the fact his sword arm and legs had remained relatively unscathed, it still was incredibly frustrating. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he jumped to the side to avoid a swipe at his head.

He winced. Well, this was just _fantastic...._ He had jarred his knee. He fought past the pain, ignoring a dull burn in his left hand and he swung at the creature. Fruitlessly, to add. He had to quickly dodge the other wolfos' strike - but a moment to late - and he felt the claws dig into his flesh.

Shit. This wasn't looking good.

He wished he had packed a fairy, or even a potion!

Link backed off and watched them. It always seemed that one would attack right before the other. Or he would attack and the other would retaliate.

Maybe he could try to use that to his advantage.

With a new plan in mind, Link charged at one wolfos, only as a feint before he quickly turned to strike at the one charging at his back.

Red. There was red everywhere. He had succeeded in killing the wolfos that tried to attack him.

But he didn't think about the one he had originally seemed to attack. No, they retaliated. And his face was burning. No... Not his face.

His eyes! He couldn't open them. And they hurt! By the Three they **burned!** He covered them, feeling the blood warm his hand as he blindly swung his sword about with the other, desperately trying to kill or otherwise wound that remaining monster. His head was pounding, and he could hear _every_ pump of his heart in his head and…

When the blood had stopped pounding in his head and he started to hear the thump of many footsteps, whistling, and he thought he heard somebody calling out his name.

"Link? Link! Oh Goddesses!"

There was a hand on his shoulder, clenching almost painfully. "It's dead boy. You can relax."

He didn't recognize that voice.

He could hear Kafei's worried one however and he dropped his blade, reaching up with his remaining hand. "Do we have a medic around!"

He didn't know whose arms he collapsed into.


	4. Discoveries

Chapter 4

This wasn't the cold hard surface of the ground, he thought. These sheets were not the ones he was used to. No, they were rough, as if washed a great many times.

He was bone tired too. Which probably would only lead to one thing: pain. Pain once those last vestiges of sleep wore off. A groan of dismay left him and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax."

The word only did the very opposite. He didn't recognise it. His body tensed and he opened his eyes.

\---And pain laced through his body. Link immediately recoiled and curled in on himself, his hands moving up to feel bandages covering his eyes. He could feel dull throbs on his arms and on his torso - but that pain was moot in comparison to the agony that surged in his eyes.

"Child, relax!"

It hurt. Oh Goddesses, **it hurt!** It was just merely the waves now but even that was crippling. He wasn't trying to open them anymore, he just aimed at keeping them closed. It took a few moments - a few _agonizing_ moments - until the surges of pain ebbed away.

"What... what happened?" Link asked meekly. His mind was a blurr. He remembered that they were on their way to the village...

"You and the others were ambushed by a rather large pack of wolfos. You have sustained a number of injuries, although most of them were quite minor and will heal with a few potions and a few days. However the most concerning injury is to your eyes. For now we have taped them shut, and have been applying medication. The prognosis isn't... expected to go well. But we have... other avenues to venture if that is the case. You are in good hands."

Not a good prognosis... did... did that mean he was going to be **blind?** Blind! Over a measly wolfos! He could fight Ganondorf! Corrupted Gods! And even Majora! And yet, a simple little **wolfos** got the better of him?

It was almost as ridiculous as it was pathetic.

Link hugged his knees tight. "...What do you mean by other avenues?" It hurt. He couldn't just explain why, but the thought of permanently losing his vision _hurt._

He felt the bed dip slightly and heard it creak a little - probably due to this stranger sitting on it? "Why don't I introduce myself first? My name is Kiija. I am the head doctor here. We are in... Kafei's home town."

In what would have been an effort to 'look' at Kiija, Link had turned his head towards the other. "I'm guessing we weren't too far away then?" Unless he had really been out of it.

"Perhaps half a day's walk. Kafei's group had only recently come in. We... used magic in order to hurry you to me and my team."

Link paused, he knew Zelda often used what looked like a deku nut to get away from him, but he vaguely recalled Impa teleporting him out of the castle as well. Perhaps she taught Zelda that trick? "Deku nuts? I'm a little familiar with those."

Kiija chuckled. "Kafei did say you knew some things about the Sheikah." Link felt a hand on his arms. "Pardon my contact, but I have dealt with people who have lost their vision - whether only temporary or permanently - and many have said that physical touch often helps reassure them - at least in the beginning.

And the touch did help him. While no pun was intended he really did feel _blind_. It was terrifying. He relied so much on his vision. It was always there for him. A constant in his life he had never imagined he would have lost. The touch, in a way, helped him to _see_ without actually seeing.

The squeeze was almost reassuring. "You are in good hands, Link is it? We have a specialty with dealing with eye injuries. We Sheikah greatly value our eyes."

"I heard he has woken up?"

That was Kafei's voice!

"Kafei!" The young hero turned to him, glad to know he was okay. "Is everybody alright?"

There was weak laughter. "Oh just look at you, worried about the welfare of others when you're in such a shape. Yes we are all fine. A few scratches here and there but nothing to worry about. Never mind us, how are _you?_ "

"Aside from the searing pain in my eyes? Peachy." He lifted his hand, wincing a little at the twang the movement caused. "I still can't believe a damn wolfos did this to me."

"Anything can happen, Kid. Don't beat yourself up over it. And besides you're still a kid. No matter what else you did, you're still a _child_. One of us should have helped you. We're all sorry."

"Yes but-"

"That's enough. Stop trying to take the blame off of us. We were the adults there and we _failed_ you. You were our responsibility and look what happened. Yes, none of us were expecting the wolfos attack, but we still should have prepared, done something, for _you_."

Link sighed as he conceded. He **hated** it when stuff like this happened. When people worried about him. Yeah, that stuff. He was an adult too! Well sort of...

"I'm just glad that if this had to happen it happened here of all places Ka- Kiija will be able to fix you up. Or should be able to anyway."

If he could have, blinking definitely would have been an option. Something strange was going on here...

He supposed that would only be a given considering that they were in a Sheikah Village.

"By the way Link... were you aware that your left hand _glows?_ "

...Shit.

"It what?"

Well he wasn't aware that it did it then, so hopefully that confusion would be counted as a truth.

"Yeah, when we got to you it was glowing. In fact it had been glowing even after you passed out..."

Why had the Triforce decided to...

"I... see..." He flexed his left hand, grateful to feel that the glove was still there. Just _how_ was he going to explain _that_ if they found it on his hand? Unless these particular Sheikah didn't know about Hyrule...

"Speaking of that..." That was the doctor talking. "Your left hand had remained tightly clutched while you slept and I could not remove the glove. I doubted you would have appreciated me cutting into it, and I didn't see any need as there wasn't any blood on the leather. How is the hand?"

"I-uhh? It's fine? I don't remember hurting it actually. In fact I remember being grateful that it was unscathed. And my legs, although that didn't last long."

"Your legs? I do recall your knee being a little swollen..." The hand on his arm moved as he now held his knee, testing it.

Link hissed a little. "Yeah. I jarred it a little when I was dodging the attacks."

"Hmm seems like a sprain. If that." He bent it a few times - much to Link's distain. "Should be better in a few days."

"Well at least it will get plenty of rest." He laughed, very glad that they managed to stray away from the topic of his hand.

Eventually Kafei left once he was certain that aside from his eyes that yes, Link was fine. Kiija ran a few more thorough tests now that Link was responsive, although there was no further word on his eyes.

Perhaps they wanted them to heal before anything else was done. He didn't know just what Kiija meant by 'other avenues', but he supposed it was only on a 'need to know' basis.

That didn't bode well for the original reason of his trip...

He flexed his hand a little, 'looking' at it. Now he was worried about removing it. He knew that the symbol wasn't too prominent on his hand, but with them already suspicious about it, it would be under more scrutiny. And while the mark would have been unnoticed by a quick once over, under any more attention the faded triangles on his hand would be noticeable.

It seemed that Kafei thought the he was from Termina. And he'd rather it stay that way... for now. He didn't know what the other knew of Hyrule, if he knew anything. Already there was mention of people not liking the Sheikah. He didn't want them thinking that he was one of those people.

He was fascinated by them.

It was a shame that he was all but useless, stuck in what was probably a medical office of some kind. He wanted to explore! To discover! To fulfill this curiosity that was nagging at him

What would happen to him after this? If his vision hadn't been affected, or if they... did whatever they said they'd do if he was actually blinded?

"Kiija?" Link knew the man was around. He almost always was, or one of the other doctors. Kiija always made more noise than the others though. Knowing that Link appreciated it.

"Yes Link?"

It seemed the doctor was a fair distance away.

"Can I... can I get up and walk around? I don't like sitting around all the time." He couldn't help it. He was antsy, hated being in one place for too long. Perhaps it was due to his adventures, or from those damned Floor Masters...

Kiija chuckled softly - he was closer now - and placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "You like the outdoors, don't you?"

He had to nod. "It's an itch. Could... we take a walk around the village? My legs could probably use a good stretch too."

"I suppose that wouldn't do any harm." Why did Link think the other was grinning? "Might even help your knee a little. Here, be careful, let me help you up."

With a bit of awkward manoeuvring, Link was now upright.

"Steady now. Your eyes are important for balance. And the blow to your head might have shaken you up slightly."

While Link had never really met an actual doctor, this man really seemed doctorly... was that even a word?

He cared about his patients and didn't rush them. He was careful and cautious. Those things a doctor certainly needed, right?

Oh, what did he know? He was just a boy from the forest.

'Alright, easy now. I'll guide you around and ensure that you do not run into anything."

He liked Kiija however, and he supposed that was what was most important. He trusted him - even if the doctor seemed to be keeping things from him. He understood that however. It probably was a secret medicine or something like that.

He was just really hoping that he could still learn plenty about the Sheikah while he was here.

That was the whole point of this venture.

...He didn't even _want_ to think about becoming blind, and learning _nothing_ about the Sheikah...

"I must say, it is unusual for a child to be so quiet Link."

The young hero 'looked' up. "Oh-I-uhh..."

There was that soft laughter again. "I do suppose you _would_ have a lot on your mind. Being in a village of people you know little about, that ever-present concern of your eyes looming over your shoulder... That is a lot for a child to bear."

"I've had it worse." Link said easily with a shrug. "Did Kafei say anything else about me anyway?" He wondered that.

"I confess, I did snap at him when he arrived." Was that embarrassment? "As to why he let a child fight wolfos. We do not allow our children into such dangers ourselves. He did explain however his thought process, and while it was understandable it still wasn't _right_."

"...I don't see the big deal? I've fought way worse than those beasts."

"A child should never have to battle." He said. "Especially so many at once. Your body is not grown enough not strong enough. I'm very certain that this would have not happened if you were an adult. It is a fine example as to why."

Link had to admit, battling two wolfos as an adult _was_ far easier than as a child. But still!

"Relax, I am not insulting your abilities. But your body is not as developed and it produces far more weaknesses. Your reach is not as long, your strength limited... Children are hardly suited for battle. And children are our future."

Link sighed. He supposed that maybe parts of him were still not fully grown. He just didn't understand some of the things people said.

It also could very well be a culture thing. Being raised, believing that you would never grow old did tend to skew your views.

"I just guess I was raised believing one must do what they have to. I have a very... unique past." There were no such things as adults.

"Yes he did say you didn't have any parents."

Link nodded. "I never knew them. I never knew of any adults really." He laughed softly. "I grew up among the forest."

"Rather interesting." There was a thoughtful hum.

And Link inhaled deeply. While this was no forest, the fresh air felt wonderful to him. "I suppose that's why I don't like being holed up in a house."

"That makes perfect sense!" There was some laughter. "You have mother nature in your veins boy."

Link grinned.

.+++.

Sometimes, when the others thought him asleep, Link would hear some strange things.  
Names he had never heard before.

Language and words unknown to him.

And why were the others constantly referring to Kiija as Kajiit?

Link had to find out...


	5. Conquering Fear

Kafei and Anju did visit every day or so, and he appreciated the familiar voices. He also enjoyed going on the walks, even if he couldn't see anything. It had been a long week.

He still couldn't get over the terrifying feeling of being blind however. It wasn't even the fact that he couldn't see. No. It was the fact that he had something for so long and all of a sudden it was _gone._ That he had lost something that he had relied so much on. That it was just _stripped_ from him so easily.

It only made him realize how fragile he was.

No. How fragile the body was. A simple mistake could be costly - deadly even.

Losing something else would have been just as frightening. Losing the ability to walk! The capacity to do everyday, mundane things!

It _was_ terrifying. 

The last thing Link wanted was to be useless.

It made his blood run cold. It put this empty _void_ in his stomach he feared he would never be able to fill. Because what if? What _if_ he truly was blind? _What if_ they couldn't restore it? What if, what if?

He just stopped thinking about it.

It would drive him crazy otherwise.

And finally, on the day Link woke up and he was greeted by Kiija, that pit reawakened. Today was the first step. There were hands on his face once more - and the skin there was still tender, but there was no longer that _burning_ **raw** sensation. The pain wasn't crippling.

And then the bandages were gone. Not to be replaced. Hopefully.

"Well?"

Nothing.

Nothing.

It wasn't even darkness. Wasn't even black. Just. Nothing.

"...My eyes aren't closed, are they?"

There was a collaborative sigh. A hand squeezing his shoulder. "We still have an option Link. Don't fret."

But he was. He couldn't help it. That pit, that _void_ was growing ever deeper. He **didn't** want to be blind! He didn't! He had so much to do! To see!

~~He wanted to see Sheik again.~~

(Even though he knew that it wasn't possible and it was just a sheer childish wish. He hadn't expected that thought to surface. He also desperately wanted to see Navi, and that wish was far more plausible than _that_ impossible dream. It was just desperation talking.)

"It isn't a complete guarantee, but we do have high success rates. Did I not tell you we Sheikah highly value our sight? We have developed a procedure that can restore vision lost due to injury."

Logic. He tried to find it. He needed to fight through that crippling fear. He clutched his hands, ignoring the warmth spreading throughout him. It was irrational right now. Kiija even said there was a way out!

There were gasps.

"...Link, your hand."

Immediately he covered it. Again!?

Then he realized the connection and he groaned. Right, Zelda said he had the Triforce of Courage didn't she?

"There is something strange about that hand of yours Link."

" _Obviously._ " Okay so he couldn't help that sarcasm. Big deal.

"First things first, let's close your eyes again so they do not dry out."

As, what he assumed to be, Kiija closed his eyes he heard footsteps patter away, and felt the bed sink.

"I do believe there are things you aren't telling us Link. I think you know why your hand glows."

Lin fidgeted a little. "I know what causes it to glow... kinda? Part of it anyway. But it's nothing to worry about, 'kay? It just... helps me. Besides I know there are things you aren't telling me... so can we call it a truce - at least for now?"

While talking about the Triforce was probably safe with them, he wasn't certain just yet.

"I... have my reasons for this. I just... I need to know if it’s safe to trust you. It's nothing dangerous. I promise."

He didn't want to endanger Hyrule again - _Zelda_. While he was still somewhat mad at her, he definitely did not wish ill upon her.

"I understand."

Link relaxed a little. 

"It will take us a day or so to prepare for the procedure, and a few more days for it to take effect. But I'm confident that it will work." He smiled and squeezed the child's shoulder once more. "And if not... well it is better than not trying at all."

"...Are there any... risks?" There had to be a trade off for this miraculous cure. There _had_ to be.

"Mmm, most of the risks are for our people, or those who still have some vision left. Infection is a small risk. There will most likely be pain and discomfort afterwards - but nothing more than what you've already gone through."

"So either it works or doesn't then?"

"Pretty much. The likelihood of it working is high. Especially in the young and the recently injured. So you have a high prognosis Link."

Link relaxed even more. "I guess Kafei was right then. If this had to happen by some deeming of the fates, I'm lucky it happened here, and not when I was on a mission elsewhere."

Kiija laughed again - he liked hearing the doctor laugh.

And Link began to think, once again, about the Sheikah. Right now he couldn’t see anything. Right now he could only listen and learn. Right now, he had been learning very little of this culture that fascinated him. And even then. He knew that the others would not tell him everything. For example… what the others had been referring to his doctor as… But then a thought _did_ hit him, and even though it was hopeless. Even though the point was moot, he _needed_ to know…

"Kiija? Are there such things as blond Sheikah?"

"Blond? Yes. There is. Hair colour is not limited to us unlike other races. We have a myriad of colours. Our eyes are always the same. Well. There _have_ been tales of, what is known as the Blind Sheikah, but the tale is as old as time, and nobody knows if it is the truth or not."

"Huh... that sounds interesting..."

Really it was. A blind Sheikah? Perhaps that one was the one who created the Lens of Truth? He did remember the old man in Kakariko Village babbling something about that... He never really paid attention to it.

“Interested I see. Perhaps I shall tell it to you afterwards. In fact, that tale is how we got the idea to restore our sight. It's how we developed this procedure. I must go prepare with the rest of my team. I shall send in Kafei to watch over you."

.+++.

Link couldn't get what the doctor said out of his mind. Just what did he mean by blind? Was it that they could not see what the Sheikah could, or that they were actually blind?

And just why did he say they couldn't tell if it was the truth or not?

(Perhaps was it because the Sheikah could only tell if somebody was lying due to if the person themselves knew it was a lie? That if somebody _truly_ believed that lie to be the truth, that they would not be displayed as telling a lie?)

Of course, that was all based on the assumption that the Sheikah could see past all sorts of deception - magic and verbal alike. That they could see the truth no matter what form it was in.

But Link wouldn't tell an outright lie. At least until he knew for certain he would be able to get away with it.

He wondered if he could ask Kafei... but then that meant he knew the name of the Eye symbol. Well... his trinket _was_ called the Lens of Truth, and the mask as well... Maybe he could ask why it let him see things that he normally couldn't see even though he knew the reason? Pretty much anyway.

...He really missed his sight.

He missed colours. Shadows even! The way the light flickered over things...

He knew it was pathetic to cry over this but he really was scared despite the fact that the odds were with him.

Crying was hard too. And the salt only burned his wounds.

So he settled for curling up on his bed. Hugging his knees. After awhile, he felt the bed dip and a hand on his knee.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

It was Kafei - but who else could it be?

"Stupid right? I can do all this fighting but I'm at risk at losing my sight and... I wanna cry." Link shook his head and sighed. Face Ganondorf? No problem! A God of Destruction or whatever? Sure, why not!

It was the stupid, miniscule things that terrified him...

That wasn't to say his tasks were daunting, but it was... somehow... easier to face. Easier to accept those risks and go ahead with it.

Perhaps it was because he would not have survived the consequences if he had lost. If he failed.

He wouldn't have to live, _knowing_ that he had.

"Not being able to see _is_ terrifying Kid. Don't you go thinking otherwise. It is especially hard when one is Sheikah... but I suppose you wouldn't know that. But don't put yourself down over this. It's perfectly reasonable to be scared."

"...Speaking of that..." He lifted his head, turning to the direction of the other purely out of habit. "The Lens of Truth... it let me see things. For example, I saw ghosts. I saw hidden blocks of ice, and ladders beneath the snow. Things... otherwise hidden from sight. I even saw pitfalls on the ground that otherwise appeared as solid ground. It requires magic to use but... is this what _you_ would see?"

It was an honest question too. One he wondered. Would the Sheikah know which head to turn to in the Shadow Temple? Did they see the guillotines? The scythes?

"That little trinket of yours? Yes. It lets you see past those deceptions. It lets you _view_ the truth. But it has many limitations, and does not grant you even a fraction of the scope of our abilities."

"Like?" Now Link was starting to feel intrigued - distracted even. Which was great. He didn't need to get down on the dumps about this. Save it if it actually happened.

And Kafei was laughing now. "I guess I set myself up there. I can notice is there is deception behind a person's words. If what they are saying is a lie, even just a little. Half-truths are more difficult however."

He knew it! Boy was he ever glad he played on the cautious side! (Not that he _liked_ lying, but just that it was necessary at times...)

"Something tells me there's probably more." Link said playfully.

"Probably." Kafei admitted. "But you aren't going to get everything out of me so easily. There _are_ many things that must remain secret, which is why Anju is only getting introduced _now_ as opposed to prior to the marriage. The only thing she knew was that I was of this mysterious race called the Sheikah and that she should keep it a secret."

"I... I do hope I can learn _some_ things even though I am an outsider."

"Rest assured Link." Again, his hand squeezed gently. "I'm certain some allowances will be made considering what you have done for us. The Sheikah... have not been a rather large race since..." There was a sound of disagreement. "No, nevermind."

...Great. Now he was just _even more_ curious...

.+++.

There wasn't much more Kafei told him of the Sheikah. Something about limitations unknown. He couldn't blame him but still his mind wanted to know more. Here he was in what was probably a heart of the culture and he was stuck in bed, unable to even _see_ another Sheikah. To see that myriad of colours Kiija described...

All he could do was sit, and wait.


	6. Upheaval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I do make it up in the next chapter

Chapter 6

It took two days. And while he couldn’t say two days never felt so long, it still felt pretty darn long. At least he had Kafei to keep him company.

He was both nervous and excited. He just... wanted it to be over already. He wanted to _know_. Know if he was doomed to be blind for the rest of his life or not. Know of his fate.

His other wounds felt like they had pretty much healed. He was feeling stronger as well. It was the help of the potions, he knew. For otherwise his stomach would be quite sore still.

He hoped that his eyes would be working...

They had done the procedure in the morning, and they were right that there would be some discomfort and pain even. But... if it was going to restore his sight he would definitely bear with and through it.

His vision was worth it.

The next few days passed by as excruciatingly slow as before, although Kiija did tell him a few other tales of some of the Sheikah of the past. The legends that the children looked up to and idolised.

It told of bravery and self-sacrifice. Of courage and fear. Lessons to be learned. Things to avoid.

He didn't breathe a word however of the blind Sheikah. Link wouldn't push him however or push his luck. Kiija did say he would tell him about it one day - if he could. He trusted him. He trusted that the Sheikah would not lie. 

But there was this... loneliness? He craved the outdoors, craved nature, and he could not experience his good friend the way he used to anymore. He could feel the grass beneath his feet, hear the insects and the wind rustling the leaves whisper past his ears, smell the scents of the flowers and trees and pollen drift past his nose, even the air tasted different on his tongue. But it just wasn't the same without seeing it all.

He missed it. He missed his friend. That silent, eternal companion of his.

It was _lonely._ That was the only word that fit. The only word that he knew that best described this... feeling inside of him. The one that wasn't gnawing at his courageous walls, nor the one that silently grew deep within him. Just this... perpetual feeling that put a damper on his moods.

He was lonely and had no way to remedy it.

And which each day that passed by, that loneliness only grew stronger. It only increased in strength. Eventually, its nagging grew even more incessant than that unending fear that had been there ever since he had woken up with that searing pain in his eyes. It was bothering him significantly.

Perhaps he was just anxious.

He hated waiting. He **just wanted to know.**

And so, by the time that the bandages were to come off Link was almost bouncing in his bed. (He didn't though, since it would only make the doctor's job that much more difficult.)

The last thing he expected however, was the gasp. The gasps from everybody around - even Kafei was here with Anju. They, too, desperately wanted to know the outcome of his vision.

"I thought you said you were from Termina Link."

That voice belonged to Kafei. And he 'looked' around. He swore his eyes were open! So why? Why?! And just what was Kafei going on about?

"Kafei, give the boy a moment. He's freaking out again." That was Kiija's voice. He felt two hands on his shoulders. "I can tell you can tell the procedure didn't work. But there is a _very_ good reason for that, and we _can_ fix that. You see... our procedure has _specific_ specifications. We... had assumed that you were any normal human, and used the procedure for them. We most certainly had not expected _this._ "

...Wait... what? Just _what_ were they talking about? "...But I'm Hylian... The Deku Tree said..." He wasn't a Kokiri, and he had grown up while they didn't. So... what was going on here?

"We can very well _see_ that you are Hylian Link." That was Kafei's voice now.

Wait a minute! Was that why Kafei said... But _how?_ Certainly he looked just like the rest of the people in Termina (who bore such strange resemblances to the Hylians back home) so then _how_ did they know? And--- They **knew** of Hyrule? Something pinged in the back of his head, but had had _far_ too much to deal with right now. "...How?"

"You're a _very_ specific type of Hylian Link. I do suppose, since you said that you never knew your parents, you wouldn't know..."

"Can **somebody** just tell me what the hell is going on!" He didn't mean to yell, really he didn't, but he was getting frustrated. Confused. His head felt like it was going to explode. He just wanted to **know**. He hated it when people kept cutting corners and leaving things out.

There was a sigh - from Kafei **and** Kiija, and he heard the collection of other nurses and doctors leave the room. He felt the bed dip on both sides of him, and hands on his shoulders. "You are not just Hylian, child. There is much about yourself that is more than likely unknown to even you. Normally, you probably would have not been raised oblivious to your heritage. No, you would have been forced into your culture through no will of your own. I do believe Kafei here has explained to you that there is... a stigma to being Sheikah?"

...

...

...

"Does... that mean...?" _Much of your heritage... Not just Hylian..._

"Yes Child. You are part Sheikah."


	7. Contemplation

Chapter 7

It seemed that the two had anticipated that it would take him a few minutes to process the whole thing. He was _part Sheikah?_ The whole concept was baffling to him. Twice now, he has had a culture shock to him.

_Growing up was strange. It was weird. He thought something was **wrong** about all of this, but he couldn't understand why. Just like he thought it was weird that he could go out of the forest, or that he sometimes did have trouble in the woods, and Saria had to find him. Of course, he thought it was because he didn't have a fairy yet - which that, too, was weird, but he passed that off as being new to the forest. Things never seemed to change here. In fact, he heard that he was the first new child in a very long time. So that was why he thought he just had to wait until his fairy came to him. That it took time._

_But these anomalies were piling up on top of each other, and when he entered the forest and saw that the children he grew up with had not grown as he had, he knew that something definitely was very, very, wrong._

And now, just when he had finally grown accustomed to knowing that he was Hylian and not a Kokiri as he had always believed, this _new_ little fact about him was revealed. Sheikah... he was _Sheikah._

But... but... _why_ did he have to use the items he had to? Why couldn't he see - _hear_ \- the things other Sheikah did? It didn't make any sense. And _why_ were his eyes blue, instead of red? They said part though... perhaps was it because it was so small...?

"I am... wh-what do you mean?" And even though he _knew_ that he couldn't see, Link brought his hands up and he 'stared' at them. "...And _why_ did you know I was Hylian? I never... said..."

"The key is in your eyes child. It seemed that Kafei was under the presumption that you were from Termina. Some nasty little work of yours. You suspected that he could detect lies, didn't you?" With Link's sheepish nod, Kiija continued on with his explanation. "There is only one type of person whose eyes change as yours..."

"Change?" Link couldn't help but interrupt. His eyes changed colour? Was that what this was all about? What did they mean? Wait. They said he was... that they were.... "red?"

"Indeed." Once again, Kiija paused to let the information sink in. "While we were expecting your eyes to begin clouding over if the procedure was not successful, your irises have instead begun to change colour. They... are not completely red, but, there are many flecks, and rings." 

There was a deep inhale now. "Only one type of human have had this type of phenomena happen to them. You see, normally, the Sheikah blood takes precedence in humans. Their eyes will be red, their skin most likely tanned, and the abilities of the Sheikah are there. A child of mixed blood will always appear as a Sheikah, with a single exception. Those who bear the blood of the royal family of Hyrule, will _always_ appear as a Hylian. Through and through. Any whisper of magic only comes from their royal lineage. They cannot decipher truth from deception. Their eyes blue, hair blond, ears long. They are... Blind."

"I... what does this have to do with me?" If he _was_ this... supposed mixture, then _why_ were his eyes turning red? _How_ did they know? His head was hurting.

"Because, Child, the Blind Sheikah has something no other person has. The magic that normally overflows into other humans is held in check. By what, we know not, but there is a single trigger. The moment their eyes become damaged, a change begins in them. The damage has to be severe enough to blind them, and that dam, that little thing that holds in the genetics of the Sheikah breaks. With a little assistance of course. And we... inadvertently did that when we attempted to restore your vision, which explains why your eyes are turning red."

So he got his explanation, just what did that mean? He would become this 'Blind Sheikah'? It didn't seem all that hyped up anymore...

"...So what?"

There was silence, before Kiija stood up and left the room. A bit more silence ensued and he felt Kafei move as well. However he didn't leave the room, No it seemed he was in front of him, hands on his knees.

"So..." Kafei said - Link wondered if Anju was still in the room. "It means you have a choice Kid. You can either live, blind as you are, but remain a Hylian with damaged eyes to all, or you can become one of us. Ka-- Kiija can stop the process, and your eyes will more than likely cloud over, with the flecks of red, that you can explain as blood, but you would remain blind. Or he can proceed with it, restore your sight, and give you _so_ much more. But, from then on, you shall be branded one of us. You will have to live as we do, train with us. You would say goodbye to your old life. For good. That, my friend, is your choice."

"...Wait. He can _fix_ me?"

Link felt his hair being ruffled. "I suppose you forgot that that was the first thing he said to you. Understandable though, I know it's a lot of information to take in. You surprised us too, Kid. We all just thought it to be a legend. The Blind Sheikah - one who is, but isn't one of us. The Sheikah who cannot See. The one whose injury allowed them to become one of us. Whose blindness is the key to their latent abilities. It is a legend passed down from parent to child. From elder to the people. From Doctor to Doctor. The story told of a royal bastard - pardon the term - who was born from a Sheikah guard and their charge. Eventually, their eyes had sustained an injury. As you may be aware, another legend tells us that the reason for the long ears of the Hylian is for them to hear the calls of the Goddesses, and the royal parent heard the call. It told them: Do these three things and your child, and others like them, will see once more, but with eyes not like before. And they did this, unaware that the child would from then on be viewed as a Sheikah. What had been told, was the procedures now written in numerous texts. In magic and blood. A secret we closely guard.”

…That was why Kiija had been so elusive about the procedure earlier? That he would only talk about it if it was truly necessary? He supposed it made _some_ sense but…

“The first step is to recover the eyes - which they did to you. In most humans, we have discovered this works to restore their vision. In the Sheikah however, it only _sets_ the eyes. And, in _you_ it only begins the process of your 'transition' of sorts. There is another step, which restores either everything, or just the vision of the Sheikah. It is a risk we have. Our magical properties of our eyes may never return if our eyes are too severely damaged - but at least we have the opportunity to see once more. This step is useless to other races of humans, for there is no more to restore. And for you, you shall be able to see, but not _truly_ be able to See. Certainly, I do suppose one could _stop_ at this stage if they wished, but by then, your eyes will have fully changed colour. You would not be viewed as a simple 'Hylian' any longer. And why would one wish to be viewed as one of us, and not have our abilities? Especially when there are no further risks involved?"

He felt as if Kafei would be smiling at him and he reached out, feeling his hand touch the other's chest. "Then, the third step would give me these abilities? To See the truth?" He hazarded a guess.

Kafei's hands encircled his. "It is something I cannot even _begin_ to explain Kid. Strangely enough, we actually have a device that works in opposite as your Lens of Truth. It... simplifies the world for us. Allows us to see, and experience, the way that other races do. Perhaps it may seem strange to outsiders but... just how are we supposed to keep our race secretive? How are we to be hidden, if we know not how to be what outsiders consider 'normal'?" There was a gentle squeeze. "You came here for a reason, Kid, and that reason has opened up for you. You could learn _so much_ of this culture that has fascinated you. Of _your_ culture if only you choose to embrace it. There will be no closed doors. No hidden factors. You can be - are - one of us."

He wasn't aware that he was crying until he felt a handkerchief brushing against his cheeks. So, Anju was still here. It could only be her. This really was overwhelming. So much was happening in just the span of a day. Already, he had spilled out more than he intended to just from pure emotional overload. "I... I don't _want_ you to think I'm saying no. In fact, I really _want_ to say yes. But this... this is something I _really_ should think on. It's something... _life-changing_ and I don't want to make any rash decisions. I... I don't have _much_ but I would be giving it up and-"

"Mmnmm, say no more Kid. I understand. It _is_ a lot to take in." Kafei was probably shaking his head. "I'll leave you to it, okay? I'll get K-iija in to ensure your eyes stay closed in the meanwhile, and somebody'll be in here in case you need anything."

Link was able to squeeze Kafei's hand back. "Thanks Kafei."

"Isn't that what friends are for?"

.+++.

Link wasn't lying when he said he had a lot to think about. Probably he would have to give up on his search for Navi - at least temporarily. He had put it to the side in his little side-quest, not realizing just how long it would be. (Then again, he wouldn't be able to search for her blind, he supposed.) But there was Saria. And Malon. And Epona.

They might not even recognize him afterwards. And what would they even _think_ of him?

Not very many others really mattered to him. Zelda, she wouldn't be much of a loss. They were more of companions than friends anyway. (Although he did suppose they were actually relatives, now that he thought about it... which was a strange thought.) And, losing his supposed 'fiancée' wasn't all that bad either. (Not to mention he didn't understand just _how_ that would work anyway...)

But he would have to come clean too. Especially about the Triforce. It put him at risk. It put everybody he was around at risk.

As much as all of this would have mostly benefitted him, he would most certainly suffer just so others didn't have to. Just so others weren't at risk for something not of their doing.

...If they weren't ready or prepared for the danger, he would decline.

He would have to trust them, he knew that.

No hidden doors meant none for him as well. But just to what extent should he reasonably draw the line? Even though the Sheikah could detect lies... just how far were they willing to believe?

His story was far-fetched for sure.

And just _who_ should he tell? He presumed there to be a leader in the village, so perhaps them? To ask if they were willing to risk their people harbouring him?

(Even though he was most likely safe in Termina, away from the legends of the Goddesses and the Triforce there still were risks.)

He also didn't want to tell too many people. For if they _knew_ they would be at a higher risk. And he didn't want them to lie just to protect him.

He hated it when that happened.

So, he'd ask for Kiija, and to ask him about a leader of some kind. He needed to know, needed to know if they were willing to take that risk.

Blind Sheikah or not.

.+++.

"I have heard you have requested my presence?"

The voice was cracked with age. Wizened but charismatic. Not betraying to any gender. It almost drew him in.

As they approached him, he heard more than just a shuffle of feet. There was another sound. A clank almost, at the same time as they walked. A... cane or stick of some sort?

"Yes... I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I felt it pertinent that I... discuss something with you. Are... we alone? The... less ears that hear, the better."

"That we are child. I am the elder chief of this village. My name matters not right now, for one way or the other, you shall not hear it again. What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

Their name will not matter? He wondered why that was... "It... it concerns the safety of your village." He was rubbing at the back of his left hand. "Of your people."

"Continue, son." Their voice sounded serious now, but only by a little bit.

"I do believe you know of my circumstance here... and do believe me when I say I am seriously considering saying yes, but I harbour a dark past behind me. I carry a relic with me now, wherever I go. There is danger. Not within me per se but... due to others. I carry something of high value. That would aspire others to wish me harm to wrest it from my hands upon knowing just what it is that I have. And… it puts those around me in danger as well."

There was now a thoughtful hum. "The doctors did mention a strange light escaping you numerous times. Is that light the thing which you speak of?"

Link nodded. "...There are many legends and tales here. I... I have heard of this one story. That it, too, was spoken of as a legend. Are you familiar of the tale of the Hero of Time?"

Another thoughtful hum. "Ah, yes... the tale of the child who removes the scared sword, only to be thrust forward in time. And when evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world."

His skin tingled as bumps rose. His body dropped in temperature and shivers trailed down his spine. Those words… he had heard them before… in a time that was no longer… from lips that were no longer…

The sensation that coursed through him could only be described as homesickness. (Or perhaps was this heartache? Or an intense longing? Just _what_ was it?) Those words the elder said those words took him back to the Temple. Back to when Sheik had greeted him. Guided him. To when the light caught on his body, when the shadows only made him seem that much more malicious and suspicious than he was…

Navi fluttering around his body… warning him, being in awe…

And, without even a tendril of thought, he completed their words. "This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." 

Their chuckle finally brought him back to the present. "It seems that somebody has told you of this legend... but why, I wonder?"

And those feelings curled back within him, only making him long for that moment once more. For that memory to flood his senses again. To _be in that moment_ for a second longer.

"Because, I was, I am... the legend has happened. The one who has the title of 'Hero of Time' is me. But... I have gone back in time to prevent said legend from happening once more. To save hundreds of lives."

He _craved_ it.

Silence. He was met with silence. Or was it just quiet contemplation? It was unnerving.

"And pray tell child, what has this to do with the safety of this village?"

"Because something... something _happened_. We don't know what, but somehow, without Ganondorf even touching it in this time period, the Triforce stayed within the hosts it chose... And I am one of them. Not to mention if any of Ganondorf's minions survived..."

"That solves one mystery of yourself. Yes, I can see where your concerns lie child. But you need not worry. Nobody in Termina know of the Goddesses, nonetheless the Triforce. They know not even of the Sheikah. You are safe here. I do suggest you do follow your own advice and keep your past in the dark. If you _do_ decide to become one of us, you should tell your family that you will become apart of. We do protect our own. Not to mention we would most likely be dead, if it were not for you. Consider this a way of paying you back, if you wish."

"...Thank you."

"I wish you well in your journey young one."

He supposed this _was_ a journey... a journey into oneself.

He just hoped he would choose the right path...


	8. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. I'm sorry this is late. Had a hectic last few days, so you guys get a triple update today!

Chapter 8

Really though - what _was_ the right path? What was the correct answer? Always. Always the choices set before him had been black or white. They had been good or bad. And now...

It was up to him to decide his fate.

Suddenly he felt small. Tiny. _Young._ He knew that in all actuality, he _was_ a child, but with all of his adventuring and quests and being in an adult body, his mental age was a complete mess. He knew things that kids his age shouldn't but he did not have the experience that necessitated adulthood.

He wondered just what would have happened if he had simply forgotten it all...

Still, the chance of this happening to him was probably high even if he had forgotten. He might have moved in to the castle, oblivious to the agony of the future. He could have gotten injured at any moment as a guard. Impa would have probably sought to rectify his injury...

No. It was better he found out without them knowing. It was better he find out now, before his life had even begun to begin. Malon would not think much of the boy whom her horse had taken a liking to - plenty of children would pass through her ranch. Perhaps she would wonder what became of the Fairy Boy. But she would not truly miss him. Saria though... she was the kicker - and as was Navi. He still wanted to search for her... but she didn't seem to want to be found. He would ask to return Epona back home too, because he certainly couldn't leave her in Termina, but that errand could wait. She would be content at Romani Ranch for now. Ruto... well the girl would just have to set her sights elsewhere. That, at least, hadn't changed. Zelda probably had the gems returned as well. Already, he returned the Emerald to Saria's keeping.

Saria though. He had 'lost' her once before, and now it seemed he was to lose her again. She was the one who was always there. Her smiles every morning. Her laughs. She was a constant in his life. He wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who took care of him as a baby.

She was a companion, a friend, a sister, a _mother_ even. Family. She was family. There was just _no_ word to describe who she was to him but family.

The Deku Tree was gone - perhaps the Sprout was up by now... with no evil to taint the forest - and while the sprout _was_ him at the same time he was not. Losing him wasn't any loss. Of course there also was Darunia, his dubbed brother. He would miss the jovial Goron, but, again, he was somebody who could fade from his life.

Zelda was no loss either. In fact, he may even see her again, although she may not, or ever, know who he was.

Aside from Saria, Malon, and Navi, he had nobody close to him. And even then, Malon didn't remember him as he remembered her. The loss was solely on his behalf.

He had virtually nothing to lose.

It was best this way.

Well he supposed there were Tatl and Skull Kid but, ah...

The three would eventually outlive him anyway. And they had each other.

(He didn't think Tatl could keep a secret too well...)

So it couldn't have come at a better time. And he had wounded himself on the way to a group of Sheikah. (By a wolfos no less!) It really only seemed to be _fate._

Of course he wouldn't let that influence his decision. He had been growing a little sick of fate as of late. He just wanted to live his life.

But Kafei was right. He had come here for a reason, and what better way to learn the ways of the Sheikah than to become one of them? (And if it wasn't fate, what chance!) He had this opportunity and being blind really was not something he wanted.

But part of him - the warrior part of him - warned against this. It was all too perfect. (But he deserved this! After everything! Right?) That if he said yes it would detriment him in the end. Someway, somehow. Certainly, already he was seeing some cons. But the plethora of pros!

And he wouldn't be able to 'live with' Saria anyway. He had to grow old. Grow up. Be what she never could be: an adult.

Again, too perfect.

But he craved it. Craved for things to just slide into his grasp. For things to _finally_ be easy and go his way. He was _sick_ of fighting wars. Of the world resting upon his shoulders. Of being the saviour and the hero. He just wanted to be _him_ , whoever that might be.

Perhaps even, this life was a way out of all of this. For the Sheikah were not viewed to be heroes. To be the light the land needs. They were hidden. They were the shadows.

He could live with that anonymity. He _could_ do this.

All it took was a simple little 'yes'.

.+++.

Kafei. Anju. Kiija. Those were the three voices he recognized in the room. They were all waiting to hear his decision.

He knew they were anxious. That they were curious. They all _knew_ that he had seriously been contemplating it. That he had a lot to think about, but it was something that he had been leaning toward.

What they didn't know was what was preventing him from saying yes. Certainly it was understandable that he have a few moments for his mind to calm down and absorb all of this information, but he was certain that the visit of the elder to his medical room was not unnoticed. And that will have raised flags. Just why did Link want to talk with the elder?

And just _why_ did he take so long?

He knew they wanted to know. But he couldn't tell them. At least and feel good about it.

Even now, Link doubted himself. Was this really the right choice of action? Would he look back and remember this moment and regret it? Would he have truly desired to live as the other half of who he was rather than the side he chose to be?

There were no second chances here.

His choice would decide his fate for the rest of his life.

He didn't know how many others were here - or were the other medical staff waiting outside, on the chance that he said yes? He knew that the sooner they got this over, the better for him. Although not even they knew his prognosis but it was presumed to be absolute.

It was the Goddesses who spoke of this anyway.

Of course, that was under the assumption that he accepted it. Accepted this latent side of him. Let it take over his body and he become somebody he never was before.

Although Kafei _did_ say the process needed to be stopped so he supposed that the sooner they stopped it the more it would benefit him if he declined as well. His eyes were getting redder with every passing moment. 

...That would take getting used to... him. With Red eyes.

Such a strange thought.

So was him with white eyes, but he'd never be able to see _that_.

"Well, Child?"

Strange. He just noticed... ever since this morning both Kafei and Kiija had stopped using his name...

"I..." Link exhaled.

He _really_ hoped this was the right decision...


	9. Culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, please tell me if there are mistakes or typos here. This was nine pages long so there's a likelihood I've missed something

Chapter 9

"I..." He really had wanted to see the expressions on their faces. Were they smiling? Were they hopeful? Reassuring? Comforting? He knew they would accept his choice - it _was_ his choice after all. He supposed _not_ seeing their expressions helped. It helped to _not_ influence such a major decision in his life. He wouldn't hurt to see their rejection if he happened to say no. If... if... he should really just... Decide. He needed to decide. He needed to say it…

"Yes, I'll... I'll do it." 

With those words, there was a hand on his shoulder - was it Kafei's or Kiija's? He couldn't tell.

"Child, you have said that the Great Deku Tree raised you?"

…That _was_ something he said, didn’t he? With a nod towards Kiija in confirmation, he still had to ask. "Yes, but... what does this have to do with this?"

"We are going to tell you one order of business, the first introduction to our - _your_ \- culture. I am doubtful that he may know, but, you should have another name child. A Sheikah name, and what _we_ would call your true name. Those who are not Sheikah will not know of this name. The exception would be your family, for example, both of your parents would have known this name, even though only one of them was Sheikah. Also included is the one whom you will marry, if they happen to not be Sheikah. The last person who may know this name, would be the royalty that you watch over, if you are ever assigned to one. I am going to presume that 'Link' will have been your other name. Of course, we know not if it was... known. Or even told."

Link wondered, if the Deku Tree knew this, wouldn't the Sprout have told him? Of course, he wondered this as he just realized just what Kiija -- no - was his name that name the others kept calling him then? And what about Kafei? What was _his_ name?

~~And Sheik's?~~

But perhaps, did the Deku Tree keep his Sheikah lineage a secret because of this? Because he knew that it wouldn't matter unless something happened to him? That he would have been Hylian otherwise? And that a Hylian shouldn't know too much intricate details about the Sheikah?

"He was the one who told me about my mother. He said she was a Hylian, who had escaped from a war, heavily injured." His imagination ran wild with this. "And she had begged him to protect me. To raise me." Then again, didn't the Sprout say he had a fuzzy memory at that time? "But he didn't tell me any more. There... wasn't the time to, even if he intended to. I had to leave the forest, to continue the mission he had sent me on."

It was complicated to explain it, and still remain elusive to the truth.

"I do suppose we could let you visit him again, and we could ask." That was Kafei, humming thoughtfully. "But that would have to wait until your eyes have fully healed."

"I, well... Last time I saw him he... he died. But," There were a few gasps. "I do have a suspicion that he has been reborn. As a Sprout. When I left Hyrule, it had been peaceful. As long as it has stayed that way, it should have happened by now." He wondered, would Saria's song work, even here? He could ask her about it. And get her to ask the Sprout if it were the case.

"I had heard whisperings of trouble brewing in Hyrule, are you certain that it was safe child?"

Link laughed softly. "That I am. The evil that killed him, has been dealt with." Both of them. "I... I may have a way to contact him. The... Kokiri and the Deku Tree have very unique magics, and one of my friends has access to it." Link reached for the pockets before stopping, remembering that he was not wearing them. "Ahh... could I get my bags?"

Then he paused. These people may recognize his Ocarina. It even had the Triforce on it! And he remembered the elder's agreement on his caution.

He didn't want to put anybody at risk...

"I... I don't _know_ if it will work, but, it's worth a try?"

Link felt his bags being placed in his lap. "I-uhh..." Great just how was he going to ask for them to leave without being suspicious about it? "C-Could I... be alone for this? It might work better?" He didn't know how Saria's communication worked anyway, and there was the chance if somebody was in between her and him it could cut the communication? Especially since he was _so far_ from her now...

He didn't want to not have a name. That would just be awkward...

He heard some mutters of agreement as they left, as when Link no longer heard footsteps, and that he was confident that he was alone, he pulled out the Ocarina, fingering it. Where were the holes? Was this the right was? When he was fairly confident that his fingers were where they were supposed to be, he played.

Nope. One finger over. Goddesses, that was embarrassing. He was glad they weren't in here now... He exhaled again. There we go. The melody escaped the blue instrument, it filled the building he was in, and he continued. Playing just as Saria did in the forest, on her little stump, he could even just _see_ her now. In his minds eye. Envisioning her as she always was... Giggling and laughing and...

_Unfortunately I'm not in the Meadow right now Link._

_Saria! Oh, I'm so glad this worked!_

_Come._ And her hand took his. _Guess what?_

If was like a fog had been lifted. Of course, he knew it was all just in his head but, it always felt so _real_. Whenever he talked with his friend, he could always _see_ her so clearly. This time was no different.

And yet it was. It was so very _vastly_ different. See. He could _see!_

_Link?_

See. Sight. Colours. Her smile. Her laughing. The green of her hair. The crinkles in her cheeks. The gleam of her teeth.

_He could see._

Could she see him? See his mutilated eyes and face? See the damaged that was done to him?

_What is the matter?_

_I... I later, okay?_ Hard, it was hard to swallow the emotions and the _relief_ that came flooding through. The ecstasy. The pure, pure happiness. _I don't know how long this will last and... has the Deku Sprout emerged yet?_ He wanted to hold her. He wanted to cry on her shoulder. He could _see_ and it was beautiful. After so long he could _see._

He knew it was only here. In this mindscape, but... he could... he could..

_That's what I wanted to tell you! I'm actually sitting with him. He's so cute! Can you believe it? The Deku Tree had once been this tiny!_ She was giggling now. _That's why I'm not in the meadow right now._

Link sighed in relief. Oh this was wonderful! _I... Saria, is there anyway I can talk with him, if not could you... ask him some questions for me? It's really, kinda, urgent._

_Sure! Let me bring him into the link._ She laughed again at her word choice. _He's a bit of a chatter box now though. Just warning you!_

_Oh, I know._ And childish too. No wonder why Saria loved hanging around him! The others too... It made him smile, thinking about it.

_Link, I see. How have you been faring? Saria said you wished to speak with me?_

He could see him now, just as he looked in the other timeline. His throat was clogging from the emotion he was holding back. _I... yes. Well,_ He looked down. There was no helping it, but he supposed Saria was bound to find out anyway, if she didn’t already remember... _I'm not just Hylian, am I?_

_Hmm, so it seems you have found out you are not one of the Kokiri Link. I was so excited to tell you too._

Link let out a laugh. _Well, you **did** tell me. Just not this you._

_Ahh. It seems our suspicions were true then. Some over due congratulations Link, and a thank you are in order. But, I would have only told you that you were Hylian, I do believe..._

_That you did. It is only recently that I have... or shall I say others have, discovered that I am not just that. I have... been unable to verify the truth behind their words myself. Although I have every reason to believe them._

_...I am truly sorry my child. For what you have gone through, and for which you must endure from now on._

_I... they said they can fix it. Can fix me._

_Yes, indeed. But I am still sorry._

He wouldn't be able to return home now. That's what he meant. But Link knew that. _Which brings up what I'm here about. I... did my mother tell you anything about my father? About **me** in reference to him?_

_That she did._

Saria was quietly smiling - sitting on _something_ as her legs swung. She let the two of them continue to converse. And the Deku Sprout was now smiling mischievously at him. 

_But she also gave very specific instructions about it. Saria? Link? There is something I must ask the two of you first however, in order to stay within those instructions._

Blinking. That, too, was such a foreign sensation, and it almost brought tears to his eyes.

_Yes, Deku Sprout?_

_Due to the circumstances, there is no way of preventing you from over-hearing this conversation. It was meant to be between Link and myself only, if such an occasion ever came up. What do the two of you consider the other to be?_

That was an easy question. _Family._ He replied easily. However he had not expected Saria to reply at the same moment as he and the two of them burst out laughing.

_Well that makes matters easier._ The Deku Sprout sighed in relief. _Already, this is an odd scenario, but since the boon was passed from your mother to us, and said responsibility, we could bend the rules that much more. It was deemed alright, as well, since we were the ones who raised you, and could be considered a parent of sorts. And considering that Saria is one you would consider family, that certainly cannot do too much harm. So,_ The Deku Sprout was bouncing a bit now. _As per your mother's instructions, Link you must ask the correct question to get the correct answer._

Correct question? Just what did he mean by that? ...Perhaps this was a safe guard. A way to prevent unnecessary knowledge from being out in the open like that. For what use was one knowing they were part Sheikah if they weren't viewed as such? When they didn't **show** that they were one? What was the use in knowing one's name, when nobody was there to know it? Besides, weren't Hylians not supposed to know?

It was a way of protecting him.

So, just what was the right question to ask? He wanted to find out his name. His Sheikah name. No, that was far too vague. What did they call it again? His... **true** name? Was that the question he was supposed to ask?

_What... What is my True name?_ Goddesses, even his question sounded like a question!

_Ding ding ding!_ Oh. That groan was something that not even **he** could stop. _Correct! Lyrkiel. That is your name child. And now, as I must adopt the rules, you are now Lyrkiel to me in the presence of the correct people. Saria included._ Now, he yawned. _But, alas, I do believe it is time for my nap. A growing sprout needs his rest! I leave it to you to explain things to her, Lyrkiel._

And with those words, the Deku Sprout vanished from the mindscape.

_I do believe you have **a lot** of explaining to do, Lyrkiel._

Link could only laugh.

.+++.

And so the two of them caught up, unafraid of any time limits or constraints. He told her of Termina. Of Navi. Of the Skull Kid and of Majora and the moon. Of his adventures and of the strange masks. Of the Deku Scrubs. Of the Zora. Of the Gorons. He had learned so much and he told her of it all.

And then he told her of the Sheikah. Of how, in his adventures outside of the forest and within Hyrule, he had met this mysterious and intriguing race of the Sheikah. Of how he thought their race was dying out. How he believed there were only a scarce few left and yet, to his surprise, he had met one. In the heart of this city called Termina. How he yearned to know more.

And, finally he told her of his accident. He couldn't stop the overflowing emotions anymore and they spilled out in tears. In sobs and she held him close. Her hand rubbing his back, petting his hair. He explained that even now he couldn't see. Of the terror he has been experiencing. Of the mind-chilling fears of never being able to see again. And just how seeing, right here, right now, was so totally overwhelming.

That he could _see_ after weeks of being unable to. How beautiful it felt and yet how much he dreaded going back. That the blindness was looming over his head, just waiting until he left this place.

Which only left him to explain what the Sheikah had been doing to him. How, that very procedure had revealed to him yet another fact about himself that he did not know. And that he supposedly had another name. The name given to him by his father, one of the Sheikah. How he had one name as a Sheikah, and one as a Hylian. And how, from now on, he must use that name unless an 'outsider' was present. But since Saria and the Deku Sprout were considered family, they, too, could learn his name, but upon learning it, must use it as long as outsiders were not present.

And Saria had listened to his stories, intently interested. But Saria was like that, she always knew so much more than any of the other children there. She yearned to learn of the knowledge of the outside. Her eyes shone with interest. They glimmered in despair and comfort when he cried. She held him close when he needed it. And she nodded in both agreement and understanding when he told her of these new rules now, unfortunately forced upon her.

She didn't disagree though. In fact, she was happy that he considered family, that they could share in this important and life-changing event of his. That, because they were family, that they could still remain close, knowing all of each other's secrets. And she gave him a farewell hug, believing they had talked for long enough, and she, too, began to fade from his mind. 

"Child?" That voice caused a startled gasp from the child, and he jumped, uncovering the Ocarina for a brief moment before he hastily covered it up again.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" Link stuttered, clutching the ocarina to his chest, his heart racing. He supposed he never had such an intense and long conversation with Saria like that, so he never thought just how long it actually took and how his body reacted.

"You were quiet for so long, one of us had to check up on you, and you were as still as stone. A breathing one of course. You were worrying us..."

"I'm ah... sorry I didn't really... I got caught up talking."

And that emptiness was coming back. Blind. He was **blind**. His eyes were shut. They wouldn't open. They were broken, ruined, wreaked. And that very feeling was replacing that hope and happiness that had filled him just moments ago. At least, he had been expecting it this time. He had prepared for it and could subdue it before it overwhelmed him.

Simply speaking though, what else could he say? That was what exactly had happened. "I can't really... explain what goes on? Really. It's just one moment I'm here, the next I'm _somewhere else_ talking with her." Probably he would notice if something touched his physical body though, right?

"It seems a bit dangerous to use when not in a safe place."

Link laughed softly. "Ah, well... I've never talked that long with it. Maybe just a few minutes? But this, ah, there was a lot to talk about."

"Speaking of, did you discover anything of use, Child?"

And he nodded. "Ah, yes. The Deku Tree has been reborn as I suspected. I had a little 'quiz' to answer but, he told me. My - ah - name is Lyrkiel."

"Pleased to meet you Lyrkiel, from now on, you may call me Kajiit."

This was going to take some getting used to....

.+++.

And Kafei, well he was no longer that either. Kilfa was his name. His parents' names were also very similar to their original name. Well, their two names were similar. Now that he thought about it, so was his. Lyrkiel and Link. The letters were still there, just rearranged with a few more added...

And now he was going to have to accept that name. Go by that name.

Lyrkiel. That was who he was to become. Of course, he would still be _him_ , but...

He really had the sensation of leaving behind his old life now. That Link was the boy with the Trifroce of Courage. Link was the hero. Lyrkiel was this stranger. This one person he had yet to know. Had yet to discover...

_I...You...Him..._

His mind was swirling. Part of him wondered: Just what had he gotten himself into?

_What had Link done? And just **what** was Lyrkiel going to do about it?_

And another part of him wondered: Had he really chosen the right choice?


	10. Lyrkiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character names:  
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel  
> (These will only be given to characters who you have met/already know as their 'outsider' names first.)

Chapter 10

The procedure to restore his eyes had not taken long at all, and they said that in a day's time he should be able to see again.

_He. He..._

Kii- no it was Kajiit now - had promised him everything went as it should have, and he was looking forward to seeing his eyes finally be able to focus.

_But were they **really** his eyes? They weren't blue anymore were they?_

Suddenly, he wasn't too certain he _wanted_ to open his eyes anymore. That once he opened his eyes his fate had been sealed. He didn't have much - _Link didn't have much_ \- but the loss was becoming ever apparent to him. To Lyrkiel.

But - he reasoned - this was bound to happen eventually, and it was better to lose so little now than to lose so much in adulthood. Fate had put this path before him, and he had made his choice.

Their choice.

_Why did **this** feel so familiar?_

.+++.

Lyrkiel. Lyrkiel. Lyrkiel. Just _how_ was one supposed to get used to a name that was never theirs until recently? How was one supposed to respond to it? To associate that foreign name to oneself? When all they knew was another. When one must all but abandon it?

He didn't know Lyrkiel. He wasn't used to Lyrkiel. He wasn't comfortable with Lyrkiel.

He didn't want it.

He just wanted to be Link. He _knew_ Link.

Lyrkiel felt like a facade.

.+++.

He had been quiet and it had apparently worried Kaf- Kilfa and Kajiit. His friend and his doctor. Link wasn't quiet. Link was talkative. Curious. Mischievous.

Lyrkiel wasn't. He was quiet. Withdrawn. Complacent.

For the world was foreign to him. _He_ was foreign to himself.

He didn't like not knowing anymore.

.+++.

He knew it was stupid and infantile. He knew that it really didn’t matter. But it was the implications behind it all. His name didn’t matter. He was still _himself._ He was still the one who has travelled through time again and again to save lands from certain disaster. He was still the boy who was raised as a Kokiri. The one thought to be Hylian.

He was Hylian still, he supposed, but it never really mattered to him. He was just _him._ Hylian wasn’t a part of who he was. He did what he wished, not laying claims to any culture. But now. Now, the Sheikah Culture had laid claims on him, and it was he who let them. Part of him felt like he had no choice.

He didn’t want to be blind after all.

But he still was curious and this was the only way he could _truly_ learn about the cryptic culture that was the Sheikah.

And yet, being Lyrkiel was unappealing. It was off-putting. He didn’t want to _become_ somebody else. He had wanted to be _himself._ He knew that it wasn’t the case, but it sure as hell _felt_ like it.

It didn’t help that he was so _alone_ with it all as well. At least, with Navi he would have had _some_ semblance of his 'old-life', of friendship and support. She was there to get him through the fact that he wasn’t like the friends he grew up with. That they would forever stay as kids as he grew old.

There was nobody here to reassure him _this_ time around.

He supposed Saria was here – but playing her melody was not the same. She wasn’t _here_ here. No she was off in Hyrule, while he in Termina. If he could have, he would have gone back there. (But he didn’t know yet if this was the last of the refuges of the Sheikah, or if there were more. He didn’t know if there even was a village of actual Sheikah anymore in Hyrule. He didn’t know a lot of things still.) Yet, he was stuck here. It was safer here for him. For Zelda. For Hyrule. For the Sheikah harbouring him.

He wanted a friend to confide in. To share stories with.

Tatl was the closest thing to Navi, and yet she was _so far_ from it as well. He didn’t trust her as he trusted Navi. He didn’t feel that she could keep the secrets of his hidden. The secrets that needed to stay as secrets.

Perhaps Navi would be the only fairy he could trust like that.

And, neither Sheikah nor Hylians needed fairies.

No matter how much he felt as a Kokiri, he never truly was one of them. At least, as a Hylian he could still pretend.

And now, he couldn’t. Not as Lyrkiel. Not as a Sheikah.

Link was a Kokiri.

Perhaps that was what was truly bothering him…

.+++.

“Now, the true test comes now.”

His stomach was doing flips. It was churning. He felt nauseous. Nervous. Afraid. Anxious. Hopeful. Doubtful. Excited.

He hadn’t felt this way since…

~~No. He had to forget that.~~

He felt Kajiit’s fingers gently removing the bandages and the aids that kept his eyes closed. His senses were all haywire.

He needed to calm down.

Again, the whole revelation was a moot point. Already, his eyes should be red. Already, he had sealed his fate. This, this was just a simple ‘inauguration’ of sorts. A test. A welcome. A stepping stone. The final proof he needed.

The last step he needed to take.

He didn’t feel as if he was ready for this. But he had to be. There was no going back. His fate sealed. It had been ever since Kajiit had finished the procedure on his eyes.

“Well?” His voice was close. Kajiit’s that was.

…He couldn’t keep his eyes closed for life, now could he? Not to mention, the abilities of the Sheikah were probably already flowing through him and he needed to learn to control them. He couldn’t back out now, even if he close to wear a blind fold for the rest of his eyes. It wasn’t his eyes any longer. As he said: the block that was holding back the other half of his blood has been released.

He could never be a plain, ordinary Hylian any longer.

(Although it wasn’t as if he was ever anyway, but still…)

So, he opened his eyes.

_Red._

Link – Lyrkiel – screamed. There was no holding back.

_Red was the last thing he saw._

“I-I’m s-sorry.” He realized that he was holding his eyes closed again, and feeling an arm on his hand. “I-I…” How could he explain it? Wouldn’t he be offending him? Just how could he say: Your eyes terrified me without sounding rude and offensive?

“…I just… blood. Blood was the last thing my eyes _truly_ saw.”

His eyes were throbbing now – phantom pains, he knew – burning even. And not just his eyes but the scars. He could feel them now. The indentations of where the wolfos’ claws dug into his flesh.

“…Try looking into your hands then. It seems, you at least saw _something._ ” There was a squeeze on his shoulder and Link obliged, slowly removing his hands from his face.

It was blurry. Unfocused. And the colours were blending together with a soft… whiteness to it. Murky. But he could make out his hands. His fingers.

He could see.

“Sometimes it takes a few hours, or even days for the eyes to refocus after the trauma. I would hazard a guess that your case especially would have these effects.”

“…It looks like everything is in a fog? A mist?”

He could make out shapes and figures. Kajiit – or whom he presumed to be Kajiit was tall. And he had what appeared to be brown hair – although it could be a head-covering of sorts too – and tanned skin. There was a red blur where his eyes would be too.

He could make out Kilfa. He thought that there was maybe a smile on his face.

“…My head’s hurting…”

“That, too, is normal and should subside once your vision corrects itself.”

Yup. That was Kii- Kajiit.

…This name thing was going to be rather difficult to translate in his head.

“I’ll leave you alone with Kilfa.”

Link finally was able to look and ‘watch’ as the blur that was Kajiit walk away.

Or should he say, Lyrkiel watched.


	11. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel

Chapter 11

Kilfa. Kilfa. Kilfa.

He repeated the words in his head. He needed to get it in his head that the man he knew as Kafei was known as Kilfa now.

Part of him wished that the names were even more similar. But then he supposed it would be too easy to find out the True Name of a Sheikah.

If somebody knew about it anyway. He certainly didn’t but he also did not know much of the Sheikah in the first place.

Nobody in his old life would suspect that Lyrkiel was actually Link, the Hero of Time, and perhaps that was a good thing. Zelda wouldn’t know who he was either…

Part of him wondered if Zelda _should_ know. If she was supposed to know. She _was_ supposedly family after all.

And he looked at the other – it was so strange seeing, and yet, still being unable to see. It wasn’t even the difference of line of sight either. It was blurry – everywhere. Close. Far. In between. 

“I must say Lyrkiel, red eyes suit you. Although perhaps not with the green tunic so much.” Kilfa chuckled. “It’s just something about those colours. Perhaps in smaller doses?”

“So… what now?” Lyrkiel – _he_ – brought up his knees and hugged them. What was going to happen to him? In all literal respects, he was an orphan, and he could not go back to those he had considered his family… Wait the elder said something about that, didn’t they?

“You will most likely be placed with a family. Perhaps one who cannot have children of their own, or any more of their own. Although the council shall decide which family will take you under their wing. There you shall learn of the things other children your age will have already learned. Things of our culture, and our ways. Of things that will become _your_ ways soon enough.”

“A… family huh?” And while Saria and the Deku Tree were considered family he never _had_ one. At least in the ‘traditional’ construct. There was no mother. No father. Just people he considered that which would be family. His home. His beginnings. Those he could always go back to when he needed it. His supports.

That was what family was after all, right?

Navi would probably be in that construct as well, considering how close fairies and their children were.

He – Lyrkiel – was going to get a family. Be a part of a family.

“…What is a family… like?”

“That’s right…”

He had become distracted, mesmerized by the movements of the other. The simple things. Yes, things were blurry but he could tell that the other had tilted his head in a thoughtful expression.

“You never had a typical family, did you?”

He shook his head in confirmation. “Family to us, was everybody. We were brothers and sisters, I guess? And the Deku Tree was the one who looked after us. Some of us were closer to others, and we were probably more just like friends. Those we were close to would be our siblings.”

There was more chuckling. “Cousins would probably be the word you are looking for Lyrkiel. Cousins are not always close, but can be a bond as strong as siblings. I’ll… explain that later.”

There was probably an expression of confusion on his face.

“Think of them like the Deku Tree. Parents are those who teach out about the world. They are the ones who take care of you and protect you. They are the ones who look after your well-being. They will teach you of our culture. And in turn, you learn from them. You help them when they need it. Pitch in, as you can. You work together. They are the people whom you can trust whole-heartedly.”

“So… like the family I already have?” Like Saria. Like Navi…

“Yes. Just in a more… formal setting than you are probably used to.”

He laughed. “With labels? With roles?” This was probably why he couldn’t come up with a way to describe just what Saria was to him. There just was no word to describe a messy combination of what the roles of a stereotypical family were. Navi would be like that too. The only person that accurately fit into those labels was the Deku Tree.

He was his father.

Kilfa nodded. “There are ups and downs. They will give you rules to live under, and some rules you may not like. You might protest in your own little way. You might do something you shouldn’t have, and they punish you for it. Despite these arguments, a family is priceless. It takes up a special part in your heart. It’s worth it all.”

The Elder, they said he should tell them of his past – his family that is. They would be the ones looking after him, and he supposed he shouldn’t keep secrets from them. (He did suppose he never told Saria about his adventures in the Darkened Hyrule, but he would eventually. When everything was calm again. And hopefully in person. He wasn’t _keeping_ it from her, but he had not any time, really, or means to tell her. He did plan to tell her… one day.)

“And… what next?” Lyrkiel had tilted his head to the side, resting his chin on his knee.

“We will need to figure out your age. Your strengths and weaknesses. You will learn our language and be placed in schooling. You shall be tutored in classes to ensure you have the apt classes. Introduce you to the many facets of being a Sheikah, one, by one. And we will need to teach you how to control your abilities as they arise.”

He had a suspicion that when Kaf-Kilfa had said ‘we’ he meant it as ‘we the Sheikah’ not ‘we’ as in him and another.

He couldn’t expect the other to teach him. He had to teach his wife after all.

“You won’t be staying here, will you?”

“Unfortunately not, Kid.” He couldn’t quite make out the expression on his purple-haired friend’s face. “Anju has an Inn to run, and I a town to govern. Already my father has begun to pass duties onto me. But we _will_ visit. I look forward to being surprised by your progress.”

He felt a bit dismayed at that, but he couldn’t blame the other. He had his own life to live.

“Well, there’s one thing you can teach me – just _how_ the hell do you guys keep all these names straight!”

Both of them laughed.

.+++.

He and Kilfa chatted a little while. They discussed more about names, that if there was an ‘outsider’ married to a Sheikah, they were no longer considered that. That they, too, could use the true names of the Sheikah – even if they did not have one themselves. However whenever there _was_ an outsider present they must use the other name.

Kilfa had also discussed what each role meant. What an aunt and uncle were, what cousins typically were. (He did briefly go over there were other extents of cousins, such as seconds, thirds, and beyond but he not worry about it too much. A cousin was a cousin.) He also discussed what step-parents were, and what in-laws were. What grandparents were, and in turn what a grandchild was, and how ‘great’ typically denoted each generation afterwards.

And while the roles seemed pointless to him, Lyrkiel had reasoned that larger families would need a way to classify just who was who. Things were not as simple as the village he grew up in.

The world was a strange place.

And gradually, he was noticing his vision was becoming clearer. It wasn’t perfect, no that would take time, but shapes were becoming sharper, that white overlay was fading. Occasionally he had to poke himself to just _believe_ that the light in his eyes was _true._ His fears had sunk in deep. They had pervaded him, and it would take him awhile to get over them.

Being blind was _terrifying_ and there was no way that he would deny it.

By now, Link was on his own, (in a sense, there _always_ was somebody nearby) and he had gotten lost in his thoughts. He wondered: Just who would his family be? Just who would he need to learn to know? To care for? And he knew that, along with Kajiit, they probably would view him as a child as well.

He knew that he appeared to be one. That in all outward appearances, he _was_ a child, but there was so much about him that _was not_ a child. That there were parts of him that were very much like an adult. But, at the same time, he could not claim to be an adult. That he could not say that he completely was one. He still had so much to learn about himself, about the world around him, and now about the Sheikah. He was just some strange spot in between.

And his family _would_ learn that. He would need to tell them about the spot on his hand. Need to tell them about his adventures through time. They were the ones who would be part of the rest of his life…

He supposed it was a little bit unnerving that he was about to trust himself to a pair of strangers.

He had caught himself rubbing at the mark beneath his glove. For some reason the action brought him a sensation of comfort, and that he had begun doing it without even noticing it. He did reason though that he had seen others do it. It just happened to be where his Triforce sat.

Again, he wondered: What would Zelda think about him disappearing as he did? He would not be visiting Hyrule - _especially_ the Castle – anytime soon. And, when she saw him again, if it ever happened, she would not recognize him.

For Link was a Hylian child raised amongst the Kokiri. Not a Sheikah child. Did she even know of the legend of the Blind Sheikah? Did _any_ of the royal family know of it?

Would she wonder where he went? What he was doing? She _was_ far more informed in other matters than what was probably normal. She knew of the legend of the Hero of Time, while her father seemed to ignore it. She sought to find out more.

Probably that was why she was chosen by the Triforce for wisdom.

Already, his anger was beginning to fade. He didn’t think it would completely… Because it felt like betrayal. It _hurt._ But it would fade enough that he could get past it. He was confident in that. It was just that… no matter how he could try and see it: He had lost a dear friend. He had not _gained_ one.

Zelda could never _fully_ be Sheik. But, Zelda was still Zelda. The girl whom he had listened to, to save this land he found out was called Hyrule. The land that held his precious home. The land the Great Deku Tree had wanted him to save. She still _meant_ something, and which was why he wondered about her.

At least, he reasoned, he would know if anything happened to her.


	12. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel

Chapter 12

In the morning, his vision was still as it was before: blurry, foggy, but he had not been disappointed. He could not expect it to heal overnight. He was grateful that he could see at all. Kajiit had greeted him, and handed him a stick of some sorts.

“This is to help you walk on your own, until your vision fully recovers.”

But there was _something_ different now. Lyrkiel had to squint but… it appeared as if the other was wearing a facial covering. It wasn’t like that the day before…

There was a chuckle. “We had figured that you would have preferred to see our faces, given the life you have lived until now.” He explained. “And to help you decipher who was who, given you had only heard our voices until now. But now that those goals were achieved, we must follow protocol.”

“…Protocol?”

“Upon reaching the age of majority, the Sheikah must wear a facial covering. There are some exceptions, of course.”

~~He couldn’t help the excitement coiling in his stomach.~~

“I have the option of not wearing one, considering that I am married, but it is under general consensus that even when married, we continue to wear them. That is one exception. Also, a vow of abstinence will allow one to not wear one. Kilfa and his family also have the exception when they are in Termina to not wear them, as to blend in to the society.” Kajiit continued to explain, and it was… strange not seeing the facial expressions of his face.

~~But Lyrkiel had supposed that he did have practice here.~~

“Head coverings are also a part of this protocol – but many married couples forego this one. But it is essential for those who are unwed. Hair can be visible however, in small amounts.”

Again, that excitement continued to coil tighter in his stomach. It was stupid, however, he knew. Mundane and pointless, but he couldn’t stop it. It was just their culture, he reasoned.

Or tried to.

“And what is this age of majority?” While his age really was, at best, a guess job, he did have a decent understanding of his age. He knew he was most likely older than what he guessed he was, but only by a few months.

“Fourteen.”

There was a thoughtful hum leaving the child. “Well, that’s one thing I need not to adopt yet.” He was approaching his thirteenth year, unless it had already passed. He knew not what the season was now… He blamed the repeating three days.

“And how old are you Lyrkiel? I would hazard a guess between ten and fourteen myself, just basing on your anatomy. Some children advance further than others in areas.” He thought there was a twinkle in Kajiit’s eyes, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Like?” He tilted his head. “But I’m approaching my thirteenth year, we believe. I, ah, never really knew the actual date I was born. We just… based it on when I came to the forest. I was not even a year old. I had not even been crawling. Saria had to carry me everywhere.” He laughed softly. “Summer’s festival. I’m going to guess it is about the same time as the first day of summer?”

“Your teeth for example. Some of your back teeth have begun to come in. That usually happens around your twelfth year. Some of your other teeth fall out as well around this age, and I have not seen any milk teeth in your mouth. But that could be attributed to the fact that you have done many battles, or lack of oral hygiene. Also there are other indications: growth factors, hair production… Many things of the human body are tell-tale signs of a child’s age.” There was chuckling, and Kajiit had ruffled his hair. “But I do believe you have come here to learn about the Sheikah, and not the human body, correct?”

“A child’s curiosity is limitless.” Link grinned.

“Well, we must be heading out, Lyrkiel. Today is the day that you meet your new family. I shall leave you to get dressed. Meet me outside of the tent. We have taken the liberty of cleaning your garments, as to avoid unnecessary bloodstains.

…It still felt easier to think of himself as Link. But, he supposed that would get better over time. He had been Link for almost thirteen years after all.

“Thank you.” It seemed they had avoided his leather pockets, which was much to his relief, and he moved to put his clothes on. It took a little while, to figure out just whether or not everything was on properly, and much groping. The remainder of his injuries had healed awhile ago, and he didn’t even wince when he bend his knees or at his waist. His right hand had not twinged when he lifted things with it.

He was reluctant: should he bring his sword? He presumed that today was the last night he spent at this place, and so he decided to bring it. Certainly, he’d return here until his vision was completely healed, but...

He was able again. Not injured. His treatment complete. It just needed to be monitored.

“I do believe one of your first lessons, Lyrkiel, is to teach you to use that right hand of yours.” The words were teasing. “Anybody can tell you are left-handed, with how you position your blade.”

“I-what?” The words were unexpected.

“Each member of the Sheikah learns to become ambidextrous. Or at least have a decent-enough handle to utilize their opposing hand. We all learn to use the blade, even if it is not in our job’s scope of practice.”

“Huh…” The word was more of a sound of understanding and awe than one of question. “Well, at least I know how to use a blade.”

And a burst of pleasant laughter. “True, true. That we can at least start at teaching you how to fight with your right, instead of starting with teaching you how to _fight._ It makes matters easier. There is much you and your family will need to know about each other before you can start learning anything about _us._ ”

They had begun walking towards… something. And their conversation had died off, as Lyrkiel had looked around. The houses _were_ similar to the houses in Kakariko Village… but there were some differences, and there also were _tents_ which both baffled and intrigued him.

Just _why_ were there tents when there were houses?

And he could see just what the doctor had said about a myriad of colours. He could _see_ now. He could see the colours of the people, of their hair. And red. There were red eyes everywhere. As the people watched him.

He wondered: did they know just _who_ he was? Did they know that the legend thought to be myth lived true in him? Or did they think of him as a Sheikah from elsewhere who had become blind through some series of unfortunate events?

He couldn’t read their expressions on their face. No, it was far too blurry right now. But still he wondered just what they were.

At least, one thing they would never know, was just how _legendary_ he was. They would not know that he carried the Triforce – yet another legend – and know not that he was the foretold Hero of Time. Worst come all, they would only know that he was an orphan who carried the blood of royalty and of Sheikah.

That, in itself, was not all too bad.

They didn’t need to know that he knew Zelda. For, not even Zelda knew of _just who_ he was.

She probably would never know.

And, that suited him just fine. For it would raise far too many questions. For if he was an orphan who never knew his parents: just _how_ did he know her, or on the contrary, if he knew who he was, then just what was he doing here?

He didn’t want to have to answer either question.

(Again, he was the odd one out.)

They had ended up in front of a grand-looking structure.

“This is the seat of the council of elders.” Kajiit explained. “Here is where they are deciding just who you will be living with.”

Elders? So he would meet with the Elder he had met from before? (Now that he thought about it, he never could tell whether or not that voice that was wizened with age was male or female.) Although he never would be able to tell just who they were until they talked.

“Ka-Kilfa was saying something like that…” Damn it, he screwed up again. And despite what anybody said otherwise, he has been calling the man that for probably a month longer than thought. He sighed softly.

“Worry not child, we will not chastise you for using the other name. Especially in your case. It is a mistake that is often. Even _we_ do it, although in the opposite manner. We usually catch ourselves though.”

He wondered: was that the reason they started with the same letter? So that accidental mess ups did not reveal too much?

“In fact, many do not know their friend’s other names. They only are told it when circumstances dictates it.”

Well. That will help matters significantly. Especially if he ever ended up in Hyrule again. Certainly, Impa must be connected with the other Sheikah of Hyrule – if there were such a people there. He never saw any sign of them however…

~~(Because Sheik didn’t count – he couldn’t.)~~

Certainly, there were Gossip Stones, the Shadow Temple, Kakariko Village, the well and the Mask and Lens of Truth.

But that only hinted at a fact already known: The Sheikah _had_ been there. Were they still? He knew not. He wanted to know, but he supposed that could wait. Besides, he didn’t exactly _want_ to go there. Not until he could blend in at least.

Who knew what the Sheikah of Hyrule would think of a Blind Sheikah? Especially if they had close relations to the royal family of Hyrule? (They probably even knew his father if that were the case. Heck, he might even have relatives in some of them.)

But those were avenues to explore after. Once he could be himself. Learn his ways. Grow. There was far too much to learn and he was far too vulnerable for him to be doing or going anywhere.

“You tend to do a lot of thinking Lyrkiel.” The words were not chastising, no they were teasing.

“Well, I do have a lot to think about.” Despite his cocky response, Lyrkiel was rubbing his head sheepishly. “There’s so many new things, and many more to learn. And I’m… comparing things to what I have already learned or seen.”

“Well, come now. I bet you’re wanting to learn just _who_ shall be taking care of you from now on. The two people who will be your teachers, your caregivers, your confidants and companions. Your new family members.”

Family wasn’t just blood. No. If that were the case, the Deku Tree and Saria, and Navi wouldn’t be his family. Perhaps it was the way that Kajiit had phrased it, but… now it didn’t seem so scary. These people wouldn’t be his only family from now on. No. They would become his family in addition to the bonds that he had already formed.

His family would just be expanding, not decreasing to just two people.

He felt better about that, and he nodded, following the doctor into the building.

It was time to meet his new family…


	13. Dawning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel

Chapter 13

He wished he could see the room in all of its splendour. Right now it was completely blurry, but he could tell it was meant to awe. Or intimidate.

He felt he wouldn't be seeing this again. Or at least for a long time. There were other groups of people, those who appeared to be younger. Those who didn't seem to be elders. Were these his prospective parents?

He had just noticed that Kajiit had disappeared, but he could see Anju and Kafei - Anju and Kilfa - standing in the middle of the room. Was he to go to them?

He saw Kilfa make a gesture and a nod, so he approached them.

"Welcome Lyrkiel."

The voice that spoke belonged to the elder he had spoken with before.

He heard the doors close. His body tensed, but only out of instinct. For every dungeon and temple he had faced, a door closing only meant one thing... he forced himself to relax.

While this was a trial, he was not the one being tested. He hoped.

"As per the usual wont of these meetings, whatever spoken of in these walls will not be mentioned of again, unless permission is given or necessary to everyday life. While these words are not necessary, we have two newcomers to these rules. One, you know of is Kilfa's new bride, the other most will not know of, is, in fact, the reason behind this meeting. The child now known to us as Lyrkiel."

After their words, there was the dribble of words of confusion.

"Hush, hush, it shall be explained in due time." They commanded. The words weren't loud, but one could know the meaning behind those words.

"Those here were chosen out of the adults available to raise an orphan who would be with us, or come to us. You were all chosen because we considered each of you all to be capable of raising a child in the circumstance that Lyrkiel is in."

He felt all of their eyes on him and he shifted uncomfortably.

"He is proof of a legend we all doubted but still carried down. Of a legend that, despite our doubts have helped many in its wake. For Lyrkiel here is what we would all know as The Blind One. The Sheikah who is, but is not one of us. And, because of circumstances out of his control and choices of his own, he has become one of us."

The Elder had paused now, letting the couples around him talk amongst another. He fidgeted, still feeling uncomfortable.

After a few more moments, the Elder spoke up once more.

"We understand that teaching Lyrkiel here the ways of the Sheikah is daunting, and we will not think less of you for backing out. We all want what is best for the child, and would rather have him have the best environment to grow up in, to have the most opportunity to learn, than for us to choose wrongly. We would prefer to be well-informed of our decisions, than to assume that the couple we picked was ready for such a task.

There were a few couples who knelt with a few formal appologies to both him and the Chief Elder, stating that they did not believe they were capable for this job, that they were not the best choice.

...He had this... inkling... this something.

He didn't doubt what they were saying. He didn't think that they were covering up any prejudice with a charade.

It _felt_ right.

"We thank you for your honesty and humility."

There still were a number of couples available however.

"Now, Kilfa, shall you begin introducing your companion to the people and council before you?"

"Yes, Chief Elder. This boy, whom I met as 'Link', was the one who helped free me from the curse that was cast upon me by an imp wearing the mask of a god..."

.+++.

And, so Kafei explained. He told his story, how Link – Lyrkiel – was the boy who stopped the moon from falling. How he freed the tainted Gods of the land, how he used a song to travel through time. How he helped more than just the cursed couple in their troubles. And how he faced this very god to prevent any more chaos to wreak havoc to this land. And, finally, how he brought this very child to the village, due to the child’s curiosity, but how a very unfortunate accident befell this child-warrior, and how, because of this accident, they had discovered that this child was not who he implied he was, nor who he thought himself to be.

“And Lyrkiel had decided, after much contemplation, that, yes, he would continue on with the procedure, to allow himself to become one of us. But, it is not just blood that makes one a Sheikah, and Lyrkiel will need a family. He will need guidance. Teachers. He… knows much for a child for his age, but there are also many things he does not know. Family, for example, is a foreign concept to him. He did not have a typical childhood. And yet, he knows how to live on his own, and survive. He knows how to battle. Instincts are honed in him, and magic is in his veins… And he is _very_ motivated to learn about the Sheikah. It was his original intentions, after all, to learn about this culture that fascinated him.”

Great, he was blushing a bit now…

Again, the attention of the room focused on him. He hated it when this happened. He didn't like being the center of attention. He was happy and content in blending in with the background. To be ordinary even when it was quite the contrary.

"Thank you Kilfa. Do any of you wish to ask the boy questions?"

"How did you not know who you were?"

He supposed he should have expected this. "I never knew my parents. I was raised in a forest of children. In fact, I did not even know anything of the outside world until the Great Deku Tree told me about it. I did not know of the Sheikah, of the Royal Family... I knew _of_ adults but I never _met_ one... until I left the forest. Before I ended up in Termina, he had told me I was Hylian, but nothing else pertaining that. Not that I was some kin of Princess Zelda and the King. Not that my father was Sheikah. I believe it was on behalf of my mother's requests."

There was once more chatter amongst the couples, and he felt that he was being scrutinized.

There were more questions, but more about his capabilities and knowledge. What did he know? How old was he? What talents did he have? Easy questions. This he could handle.

At one last question though, one that he dreaded answering, was about any relationship between him and Zelda, if there was one at all.

Thankfully the Chief Elder had stopped the questioning there.

Perhaps they knew it might reveal too much, and it was better to not know about that than to know and pretend to not.

"I do believe that is enough questions for this young lad. He is still recovering after all."

As he looked around, he had noticed that the couples that had knelt earlier were gone by now - when did that happen? And just how did they leave? The door remained closed...

"Kilfa, Anju, you may escort Lyrkiel outside while we finish up the proceedings."

"Thank you Chief." When the two bowed, Lyrkiel followed their lead, before continuing to follow them out of the room, the doors opening before them before closing afterwards.

He was feeling more anxious than ever...

"Relax Kid." That was Kilfas hand on his shoulder. "The council just wanted the prospective couples to meet you. To learn who you were so they have a better understanding of who were the best candidates. I do believe you have begun to learn this, but we Sheikah view our children as precious gems. Our children are our future. A future we once thought impossible. While we look grand now, we were diminishing in number. In fact... the last war had put a severe dent in our numbers. In fact, it might have been the very war that claimed the lives of your parents... but I digress, it is for this reason that we take much deliberation in deciding who shall raise you."

"It's nerve-wracking..." How he wanted to tell the other that he had known what it was like to be an adult. That his family had to accept that part of him. Of the secrets that lay within him.

Of the secrets that would die along with Link. Except the one that would continue to live within Lyrkiel.

But he couldn't. He didn't want to endanger Kilfa or Anju. He didn't want to have to make them lie on his behalf. It wasn't right.

"New things can do that to you Kid. But you will learn to enjoy it, I assure you. If you cannot think of them as family, at least try to think of them as teachers? They will be the main source of teaching you about the culture that is the Sheikah. They will teach you to hone your new abilities...You will do fine. I believe in you."

Kilfa ruffled his hair.

“Why don't we find some shade while we wait? Summer is approaching after all."

"Huh... so I'll be thirteenth soon. Well. As official as the Kokiri can get to 'birthdays' after all. Theoretically, I'm probably that age by now but... not even the Deku Tree knew the day that I was born."

"And when is your age counted on?" This was Anju this time, her voice cheerful.

"We called it Summer’s Festival. I think there was a similar date for the Hylian Calendar, the... solar something. Marking the first day of Summer. But we also celebrated my day then. We didn't call then birthdays. Just 'The Day of'. I just happened to appear in the forest around then."

"That sounds lovely!"

Lyrkiel laughed softly.

...He wondered: would the Kokiri still celebrate Link's day?

And did they in the time that never was?

.+++.

While the wait seemed long, he passed the time in conversation with Anju and Kilfa. They inquired more about the Kokiri, about Hyrule, and he about Termina.

Inquiries about the Sheikah could wait until he met his new family. Besides he wanted Anju to be able to participate as well. And she was just as clueless as he was about the culture here. (Certainly she may know more, for she was learning while he was recovering from his injuries and his procedures but not by much.)

Eventually somebody came out to greet them. 

"Lyrkiel? We have decided."

A knot appeared in his stomach. He was nervous. Just who would be there, waiting for him?

Upon re-entering the building, he could only see one person. They appeared female through his blurred vision. He didn't recognise her, really. In fact he couldn't remember if he saw her or her partner. They may have been behind him then...

"Welcome back child. Please know that we have taken much consideration in our decision here today."

Again, it was the Chief Elder who spoke.

"We have taken your unique scenario in hand, as well as I have placed my own opinions into this matter. I am, and we as a council are, confident in the two we have chosen to protect, raise, and teach you. We do know that sometimes these cases may not turn out as we hoped but we believe that at least the three of you shall become friends, if a familiar bond just is not possible."

He couldn't help but look around before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked around, recognizing the person behind him.

" _Kajiit?_ "

"It is my pleasure to introduce you to my wife, Lyrkiel, and your new mother."

Wait. Wait. Wait a minute!

"I didn't know you were--"

He heard the man laugh.

"To be fair, not even I knew until this morning. My wife and I had volunteered a few years ago to care for any orphans. For right now, becoming pregnant just is not convenient for her. We were both surprised to be selected. Especially as I was part of the proceedings yesterday."

"To be fair Kajiit, we were testing you even then." That voice belonged to the Chief.

Link heard a soft, feminine laugh, and turned to see a woman, whose hair was a dirty-blond, eyes round and gentle…

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lyrkiel. I am Malea. I have heard much about you."

"I do wish you three the best." As the Elder spoke these words, the doors opened.

And the three of them bowed, walking out the doors, and into the new life that stood before them...


	14. Commencement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel

Chapter 14

And so his learning began. He learned of Malea's other name: Maral. He learned of her face, and how coverings were allowed off at home. He learned of his tasks required at home, and the rules.

Rules. That was new to him.

But he was not the only one doing the learning. No, when they first got into the house that was his new home, he broke down and told Malea and Kajiit about his past. How he was the Hero of Time, and why his hand glowed as it did. He even told them about Impa. About how Zelda disguised herself as a Sheikah in order to survive, and how that had started his fascination for the race whose blood ran through his veins. And he went into detail about his previous life as a Kokiri. About his adventures, here, in Termina. And he showed them his ocarina. The one he received from Princess Zelda.

They were to become his new life, so they deserved to know what burdens he carried. What burdens they now carried with being associated with him.

It wasn't as scary as he once thought it to be. But perhaps that was because he _knew_ Kajiit. He _liked_ the man. He felt comfortable around him.

But whether or not they could become family - that remained to be seen...

Sometimes, things were difficult. He had always had trouble with languages, and so that was quite the hurdle for him to conquer. There also were other things that he knew not about. Something to do with ‘schooling’. There was subject matter: Math. Yes, he knew how to count, and perhaps just the basics of it, but he never did learn anything else. Spelling and reading, too, were on the difficult side. He could read Hylian just fine, but get him to write it? No way.

And while they caught him up on the things he had missed while growing up in the forest, they began to teach him other things. Sheikah things. It was Kajiit who first noticed that he already had the beginnings of reading the truth. It was one of the first things that came to him, and now that he thought about it – that must have been that… _feeling_ that he felt when he was in the council meeting.

His sight, too, had been recovering. His more practical learning had to wait until he could finally see clearly. That took a few weeks, it took even longer for his eyes to begin to develop as a Sheikah’s could. Kajiit had discouraged the usage of the Lens of Truth, saying that he feared that it would stunt his growth. That his eyes _needed_ to strain to know just how they should grow.

And, as his vision returned, he began to know them more and more. As round and soft as her eyes were, Malea’s face had similar features. Her hair was kept short and cropped close to her face, while Kajiit’s was long and kept in a band at the nape of his neck. The doctor also had longer, stronger features, but there still was this gentleness that came along with them. He also had a trimmed beard, but no moustache. And as lithe and small that Malea was, Kajiit was tall, and muscular.

(While he doubted that Malea’s slenderness also meant that she had little muscle. Despite the gentle aura she protruded there seemed to be something… dangerous about her.)

His ‘birthday’ had passed as well, and they had a small little celebration, and Kajiit and Malea had given him a tabard.

One with the Eye of Truth on it. And while it made a little pit in his stomach, because of the reminder of Zelda’s betrayal, it also was greatly touching. They had said it was a little early, since one usually donned the tabard when they donned a facial covering and a headdress, but they felt that it would make Lyrkiel feel more… authentic.

And speaking of that… it was hard. For, along with the ability to detect deception, it was becoming harder, and harder with his dual names. That, no matter how hard he tried, Lyrkiel felt like a lie, and Link felt as if it were the truth.

He told himself this every day, that he was Lyrkiel now, but this part of him did not want to let go – or was it _accept_?

He _wanted_ to believe that he was just _him_ but Lyrkiel still felt so much akin to a stranger. No matter how much he _stared_ at himself in the mirror, with his _red_ eyes, with the scars that would never truly go away…

He just didn’t feel like _Lyrkiel._

(Not to mention – his eyes _did_ have a slight bluish hue to them. They almost appeared a red-violet at times…)

But, he was happy.

He was happy with having the two people in his life as they were. He was happy that he could still talk with his ‘other’ family. He was happy that Kilfa and Anju visited from time to time. He was happy in learning just who his people were – people who had fascinated him even before he knew that he was a part of them.

Granted, the learning _was_ difficult, but it was rewarding.

Perhaps part of him associated himself with never really staying in one place anymore. Even in the forest, the child known as Link would often go adventuring – much to his avail at times – and never would just be content in the village. And Lyrkiel was a boy who spent much time indoors. A boy who was restrained by the lack of his abilities. (For if he wandered off too far, the magic that protected the village would deceive him. He had not become accustomed to this magic. He still could not See.)

The magic was brimming in him, however, just below the surface, but he could _feel_ it. His other magic was there too, available if he wished for it, but the magic that was stereotypical of the warriors of the shadows was just beyond his reach.

He had made a few friends within the village as well, although he did feel _slow_ in comparison to them. He would watch in awe as they shifted the shadows. As they used their magic to appear in another spot – behind or inside a tree, around the corner… His parents and friends reassured him that magic sometimes take awhile in some children. That it would come eventually.

Lyrkiel certainly hoped so.

.+++.

Winter was approaching. He could feel it in the air – especially where they were – he could taste it on his tongue, he could hear it in the animals…

It was hard to believe that two entire seasons had passed – six months. Everybody was happy with his progress so far, even if most of it was not much into the Sheikah culture. (Granted, it was a far cry from where he had started. Already, he was able to hold a short conversation in Sheikah. He was able to read the language, although writing still was a thing of difficulty for him – but he was improving. His Hylian writing was _so_ much better.) And still, he could not See.

Kajiit was beginning to worry. He often stayed up late pouring over texts, wondering if he had done something wrong.

But the legend did not go into any further detail. It did not say how long it took for the Blind One to See like the others. Just that they would.

Legends were like that. Vague. Hazy. Nobody said that the Hero of Time would also have been a Blind Sheikah. Nobody said what was to become of this Hero once his time was up. Nobody spoke of a ‘Sheikah’ guard.

“It’ll happen eventually Kajiit.” Lyrkiel would reassure him. Some people thought it weird, or that he was rejecting the other as family when he used the other’s name, and not the pronoun for ‘father’. But that was just how he was. He didn’t call the Great Deku Tree ‘father’ either. Malea was the same way. He cared for them greatly and was grateful for their help and assistance. For their help and their kindness. They were not just friends.

He thought that, in time, he would really come to think of them as family. Already, he was glad to see their faces when he came back home. Already, he was having fond memories of them, and he knew that if he ever went away, he would miss them.

He did miss Saria, and the Deku Tree, and Malon, and Epona after all. (Whom he was able to return to Hyrule Field once his vision had fully recovered – with the help of Kajiit, to get him back into the village. No wolfos _that_ time.)

But, perhaps he needed to accept himself before he could do that.

It was still hard and he was beginning to suspect that Kajiit and Malea were picking up on it. He didn’t know why it was so hard for him to connect these two ‘versions’ of himself. Why it was so hard to think that Link and Lyrkiel were the same person.

He _wanted_ to. He did, desperately. It would be so much easier for him if that was the case. And it was holding him back. It was hard to believe this was his culture. His language. His family. His… his…

_Maybe that was the true reason why he could not See._

He didn’t know why. He didn’t know how. It was as if his body was a temple he could not conquer. That there was this last piece of the puzzle that he could not find.

(Like that damned key underneath the Water Temple platform…)

.+++.

“Lyrkiel, I have something important to tell you.”

It was Kajiit, and there was this seriousness in the air.

“I… yes Kajiit?” He wondered, just why was Kajiit all of a sudden so serious? Certainly, the other did get stern with him when he did something grievously wrong, or bad, but that was something that Lyrkiel had learned was normal. This… well he hadn’t done anything wrong recently… had he?

“I do believe that I had mentioned that our village is called a Tribe, yes?”

He nodded.

“Well, once a year, during the week that the shortest day of the year occurs, we Sheikah get together. The many Tribes in various countries and lands.”

“There’s _more?_ ”

For a moment the seriousness in the air paused with a light chuckle.

“Yes, Lyrkiel. We have a few Tribes scattered about the lands. To help… avoid a threat of extinction like before. Alas, with our gathering, there comes a risk. For, I do not think you are aware, but there _is_ a Tribe in Hyrule. Not many people know. Especially with them leaving Kakariko Village and all. And... Zelda’s nursemaid, the Sheikah you have met before, may make an appearance.”

The information was swirling in his head. There was more than just this village. There were more Sheikah out there. There were… there were… ---And Hyrule! There were Sheikah in Hyrule. Not just Impa. ~~Not just Sheik.~~

And they were all coming together? Shortly? His excitement was almost bursting.

There was a hand on his shoulder.

“If she shows up, I do not think it wise for you to go out. She… may recognize you, and while I know not what she will do, I doubt it would be good to risk Princess Zelda knowing that one of her relatives is alive. Or her father. Not to mention that it is best that they know not where your piece of the Triforce is. I do doubt that she shall be coming. She typically does not frequent these occasions, as Princess Zelda needs somebody to protect her.”

He didn’t like the sound of that.

“Next year, you most certainly will be able to attend, as your coverings, and scars, will render you unrecognizable to her, even if she does attend.”

“I – I understand.”

“I will provide a suitable excuse if that is the case. You are not the only one able to fool a Sheikah Lyrkiel.”

…Oh boy, he was not going to live that down, was he?


	15. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel
> 
> Annnnnd the ball is rolling now. Meet the other main character~

Chapter 15

And so, for the first day, he was to stay in the house, under the presumption of a cold. Until Kajiit was confident enough that he could go out safely.

So Lyrkiel hunkered down in his studies, rather morose that he could not participate in the day’s activities.

While it wasn’t too hard to make others believe he had a cold, he still remained in his room, wrapped up in blankets, only books his company. (For Kajiit _was_ the Tribe’s head doctor, and saying that his child was stuck in bed all day was quite convincing and alluding enough.)

Lyrkiel told himself though: this was a good thing. That, no matter how slim the chances were, he still might be forced into _yet another_ culture. One he wasn’t too keen on learning about. He was no prince, no matter how much his blood said otherwise.

And even if Impa _was_ here and he wore a mask, he would still need to keep his distance from her. She still knew him from before. Knew him as Link. And, she could still see Link in him, no matter the scars, no matter the eyes. And, if she put two and two together…

He was content here. He was just him. Whether it be Link or Lyrkiel.

And still, the curiosity was nagging at him. Sheikah from Hyrule! He had thought...

But, that was Zelda. It was her words that lead him to believe otherwise. Did she know? Did she realize that there were far more Sheikah than Impa? Did she know there were Tribes of them?

If she did… then _why?_ Why did she say such misleading words? Why did she act as she did…?

It just didn’t make sense.

(Although, Kajiit, and Kilfa had both said something about a war… about extinction… then…? Was that what Sheik was referring to?)

He needed to get to the bottom of it.

.+++.

Lyrkiel couldn’t help it. He had to. But, he wasn’t being _too_ bad. Just his backyard. That’d be fine, right? He had just wanted to _see_. See the masses of these – of _his_ \- people. The people who left him in awe.

And so he snuck out into his backyard and just peeked over the fence. To see the bright fire off in the distance and the many tents pitched up. To hear the music and singing and chanting. It was mesmerizing. Fascinating.

…How he wanted to go over there… be a part of it all…

It drew him. Just like before.

But no, already Kajiit was going to scold him if he found him out here.

“I thought you were sick.”

Lyrkiel tensed when he heard the voice behind him – they couldn’t have been much older than him. At least, from what he could _hear._

“I-ah… well… sometimes parents over exaggerate you know?” He really hoped the other would believe him. “Especially ‘cause Kajiit’s a doctor. He doesn’t want his kid to get sick, or sicker.”

Lyrkiel heard the ruffling of the leaves and he looked around to see a boy (?) hanging from the tree branch. It was hard to tell in the dark… (It sometimes scared him actually. Reminding of him when there was that perpetual darkness. No. That _nothingness._ ) but they did not appear to be wearing a facial covering.

Their hair was a shade of blond – the exact shade, he couldn’t really tell in the darkness. They also seemed to be around his height, also a bit more slender than he was. Their hair, too, was a bit of a mess, even if long and in a braid.

“I was so bummed out too, ya know? I wanted to meet the kid that Kajiit had picked up.”

Gentle features, despite the words that left their mouth.

“He didn’t _pick me up!_ ” He snapped defensively. “Kajiit and Malea were _chosen_ to take care of me, and they are doing a very _damn_ good job of it!” He didn’t like the tone that this kid had.

There was impish laughter. “I had always thought he was just a picky man, but I _guess_ there are proceedings then.”

“What do you mean by _that?_ ”

“Like you, I’m a orphan. Nobody’s picked me up, really. I suppose I kinda got a supervisor, but I don’t really count them as such. They aren’t even _here_ but they sent me over! Hah! Some guardian!”

“I suppose both of our Tribes do things differently…”

“Hah! You’re telling _me!_ They are all about fighting for the Royal Family. Blah Blah Blah. What if I don’t wanna do that! Huh?”

Lyrkiel tried to resist the tense. “So I’m guessing you’re from Hyrule?”

“ _Obviously._ I mean. Yeah, I get that it’s important, and that it’s what we were originally supposed to do, but, one could do with learning something a little different, ya know? Some variance. Flavour. Diversity. Options. Whatever ya wanna call it. I wanted to learn how to be a doctor by Kajiit, but he wouldn’t take me in. ‘N I knew he was open for adoption, but every time a bit fat _nope._ No sign of it. Stupid, I tell ya. And then I hear all of a sudden, he’s got a kid? If that don’t burn, I dunno what _does._ ”

Lyrkiel looked down, feeling guilty. “I, well…”

There was that laughter again. “Don’t feel bad man. I know it wasn’t your choice now, or his. Just jealous is all. Say… how’d ya get those scars…”

He flinched now. “…Wolfos. Kajiit was the one who helped me recover… We had been ambushed and…”

“Say no more.” Here, his companion flipped around and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m just glad you got your vision back. You _did_ get it all back, right?”

He fidgeted. “We’ve been having trouble with getting me to _See_.” He admitted quietly. He didn’t know why, but since he had been able to tell the different between lies and truths, he really didn’t like lying anymore.

“That _sucks_ man. I hope it comes back. Really, I do. Hey, why don’t I help ya – what’s your name by the way? Mine’s Srekhi.”

“Lyrkiel. And uh, how you gunna do that?”

“Com’ere.”

Then he saw a bright flash, he felt the spinning magic of teleportation, and when he saw again, they were no longer in his backyard.

“What the hell!”

“Didn’t you wanna train your Sight? There’s a little training ground here to test one’s Sight. Don’t worry, everybody’s off partying by the fire, we’re all alone here.” Srekhi said.

“Kajiit is going to _kill_ me!”

“Nah man, that’s against a doctor’s code ya know. ‘Specially ‘cause you’re his patient ‘n all.”

He groaned. This Srekhi was going to wind him up in a _lot_ of trouble if he hung around him too much…

“Com’n. It’s not like it’s gunna hurt you to try. There’s no pitfalls or invisible knives. Just little tests that get harder as they progress.” Then he ran over to the middle of the field between two poles with heads that eerily resembled the ones in the Shadow Temple. “Tell me! Which one of these is real? Which one is fake?”

Link sighed. He might as well comply. It wasn’t as if he had any way to get back home without alerting his parents of his presence. (He didn’t even have the stone mask! Although… he doubted that worked on Sheikah…)

“I told you, I don’t have the Sight. They _both_ look real to me.”

Srekhi crossed his arms. “It’s ‘cause you’re not even _trying_. Look. Concentrate. Look for anything that seems unusual or odd. Move around a bit.”

He did suppose that he never really had any trials because he never showed any signs of the sight. But _what_ was he supposed to look for? The heads in the Shadow Temple looked completely the same… not a single feature betraying the one that he needed to turn to from the others….

There! A flicker!

But which head? It had happened so fast…

“Comon, try man.”

What had caused it? Again, he thought about the other scenarios. He _thought_. He tried to solve the puzzle. Now _this._ This felt natural to him. There always had to be a solution to the problem…

“I _am_ trying. I just... it’s frustrating, ya know? I’m… I’m a Sheikah but I can’t See!”

He felt a whoosh of air behind him, before hands were massaging his shoulders. “Relax. Be yourself. How can you See the truth when you aren’t relaxed? You look as if you’re trying to be somebody you’re not.”

…He hit awfully close to home.

“Is it your eyes? The scars on them?” Lyrkiel felt those hands slide up to his eyes, gently closing them. “Are you afraid you aren’t who you were before?”

Srekhi had paused, his hands resting there for a few counts of their breathing. The sensation was… calming almost and Lyrkiel heard his words whisper into his mind.

_Afraid…_

Was that it…?

And then, his hands slid back to his shoulders, rubbing at them. “That’s stupid, isn’t it?”

As the other began to spell it out for him, he was beginning to realize that, _yes_ it was stupid. That it didn’t make sense. But, still, those little tendrils of doubt clung on. Because he _was_ different, wasn’t he? He wasn’t Hylian any longer, at least as much as he thought himself to be, and he didn’t appear to be one. His eyes scarred and red. His abilities awakened and anew… His name had even changed!

“They are just scars. Battle wounds. You’re still _you_ right?”

Logic. Logic _tried_ to listen to this stranger’s words. It tried to use and hone them as weapons, but to no avail. Link _wasn’t_ Lykriel. The two did not equate into the same being…. “It’s… it’s hard to explain.” He tried, but not even _that_ could truly explain anything. But he couldn’t. Not without revealing too much. Not without putting the other in any danger… And didn’t the other boy even say he was from Hyrule?

“You don’t _need_ to.”

Such a concept was… _foreign_ to him. Just how could the other truly understand what was wrong if he didn’t know? How could he _help_ without knowing the reason? It… it didn’t make sense. He always had to explain everything. Everybody doubted. Everybody was defensive… just _how_ could he blindly trust…

_Oh…_

“What you _need_ to do, is accept those scars as who you are now.” There was a little sound, as if correcting himself. “It is who you have become. For the Lyrkiel from before the wolfos is still the same Lyrkiel after them. He just has more experiences. Why would something so small change somebody completely huh? Does a cut that scabs change you from who you were before that scab?”

The Lyrkiel from before…? But there wasn’t one. It was Link. There wasn’t a Lyrkiel until…

_No. There was. There **always** was. His father named him that, didn’t he? He always had this blood running through him, even if it didn’t know it. He was always Lyrkiel. Just as he was still **Link**. Why? Why should Link change because his eyes did? Why should Link cease to exist when Lyrkiel began? They were always the same person. They were **him** and there was no reason why they couldn’t be._

It wasn’t as if anything had _truly_ changed, but… _something_ seemed to ‘click’ inside of him. That it seemed to _shift_ and suddenly, it felt… _right._

And when he opened his eyes, he Saw.


	16. Kindling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel
> 
> BTW I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR GUYS' COMMENTS! I JUST GET SO BUSY SOMETIMES THAT I CAN'T REPLY TO IT AND ALL I CAN DO IS ENSURE THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE POSTED DAILY. Really. I do. You guys here are one of the main purposes I'm ensuring that this is updated daily. Thank you so much!

Chapter 16

It was amazing. Right now, it was only when he focused, but he could, and could not see the head that was fake.

And his magic reserves were staying intact.

“See! I told ya that ya could do it!”

“I… I can See.” And it was wonderful. Perhaps not as wondrous as just plain seeing after nothingness, but… it was wonderful. Maybe it would get better as the ability grew. As he was able to hone it.

Kilfa had said it was beyond description.

And something else. He felt… better. Better than he had been in a long time. Perhaps it was because he had finally begun to accept himself. Accept himself for who he really was. It wasn’t just about being a Sheikah. No. It was about being _him_. The boy who was raised as a Kokiri. The boy who learned, through time, that he was not the eternal child he thought he was, but a Hylian. And, the boy, who through a series of events, had also found out that he was also a Sheikah.

It was his past that created him, and no matter how much his culture demand he takes up new wings, he could not forget the cocoon that moulded him into what he was today.

He was him. Not just Link. Not just Lyrkiel, but _both_ of them. The Kokiri. The Hero. The Blind One. He was all of these, and so much more.

“See, I told ya I can make a good doctor!”

“Actually, you never told me that. You just said you _wanted_ to be a doctor, not that you’d make a good one.”

Srekhi hit him on the shoulder for that remark and laughed.

.+++.

The other mysterious Sheikah had returned him to his backyard, and Lyrkiel quickly, and quietly, snuck off to bed, hoping that Kajiit and Malea didn’t notice him.

(Part of him doubted it anyway)

What he wasn’t expecting, however, when he woke up was for that… that _face_ to be staring down at him from the ceiling.

(The face that haunted the bottom of the well. The face that lingered on the walls of the Shadow Temple. _That face._ )

Needless to say, he woke up _screaming._

“Lyrkiel?!” That voice was Malea as she rushed into the room. “What’s wrong child?”

“ **Whose idea was it to put such a _horrifying_ face for me to wake up to!** ” He couldn’t help the shouting.

“Wait, you can See it?”

“Of course I can see it! Was this some way at getting back at me? Goddesses!”

“No, you can _See_ it?”

“I-oh!” Malea wasn’t talking about regular seeing…

“Why don’t you get dressed? I’ll go find Kajiit.”

…Still… that didn’t answer his question. _Why_ did they place _that face_ on his damned ceiling!

He hoped they would remove it before he went to bed tonight…

.+++.

And, when Kajiit returned, he, too, had some good news.

“So, your mother has told me that you had… quite the scare this morning.” There was some soft chuckling.

“What did I ever _do_ to deserve such treatment?” Lyrkiel groaned.

“We never intended for it to _scare_ you child, but those faces often help to strengthen the power of one’s Sight. We had thought to give it a try.”

Link sighed, no wonder why he saw them all over those places… “I… I think it was because I was having trouble _believing_ in myself. That I wasn’t being true to myself.”

He felt the two of them coming closer to him.

“I… I’ve been kind of… thinking of Link and Lyrkiel as two separate people. And, I’ve been trying, honestly, I had been. Trying to think that they were just one person. That they were just me, but I just… I couldn’t. But, last night… I came upon a revelation of sorts. Lyrkiel didn’t just start when you fixed my eyes. No, Lyrkiel was always there. And… and finally I felt… whole.”

Whole. Yes. That was the word. Complete.

“And I think that’s why I haven’t been able to See. Until now that is.”

He felt them hugging him, and he hugged back.

It was comforting.

And as they are breakfast, Kajiit explained that he had found out that Impa had not come to the gathering, as they thought and Lyrkiel was free to go out and explore and interact with the other kids.

He wondered if he could find Srekhi again…

For he found the other kid interesting and intriguing, no matter how mischievous he was. He _enjoyed_ his company. And perhaps, yes, that was biased because the other had finally allowed him to See, the other had finally found a solution to his problem without actually _knowing_ exactly what it was that was bothering him. But, he did like the other kid.

No matter how much he was going to get him into trouble.

“See, I told you that Kajiit was overreacting.” Lyrkiel said when he found the other boy.

Srekhi rolled his eyes.

“Why d’ya call him by his name anyway?”

“I… well, I never really called my other family by ‘mother’ or ‘father’. I just… used their names. I know it sounds strange but, that’s just how it was done. And so, that’s why I use Kajiit’s and Malea’s names. Calling them father and mother… that’s just _weird_ to me. And it wouldn’t be right to use such foreign names? Like I was _pretending_ and I wasn’t giving them the same respects.”

“Yer weird Lyrkiel. Really man.”

Link could only just laugh.

.+++.

There just was _something_ about Srekhi. Perhaps it was because the other didn’t prod. He knew that there were things that he didn’t want to talk about (or couldn’t.). That he understood him, despite the fact that there were many secrets between them. And Link was the same way. He let Srekhi keep his own secrets. His own past. He didn’t ask about anything that was personal, or anything that would have been a sore spot.

When Kajiit had found about the friendship, he could only roll his eyes, groan, and laugh about the sheer irony of it all.

And the two of them had gone out, they had run to different little events and trials, they’d watch others and cheer them on, and Srekhi would occasionally participate, leaving Lyrkiel in sheer awe at the other’s abilities.

He _knew_ Srekhi was talented, but he didn’t know he was _that_ talented.

And, also, a nightly routine had begun with them. How Lyrkiel would wait in the backyard for his friend to pick him up and they’d work on his Sight. How Srekhi would help him relax. Help him remember that he was just him, to not deny the him from then, or the him from now.

Supposedly, his progress was, as the other put it, ‘phenomenal.’

His shadow abilities, too, were beginning to surface, but Srekhi said he wouldn’t touch that. He didn’t want to screw up that, and he’d leave it for Lyrkiel’s parents to deal with.

Shadow magic was unpredictable and could be dangerous. He supposed Srekhi was just looking out for the both of them and did not want to endanger either of them – especially when they were alone – but he _knew_ that Srekhi was more than capable…

But he also trusted Srekhi’s judgement. For even though he was capable, he wasn’t confident enough, and, with Lyrkiel’s experience with other magics: confidence was _everything._

And, far shorter than it seemed, those seven days were up.

He didn’t want his newfound friend to go. He knew he had to, but it still didn’t mean he didn’t like it. Srekhi, while an unusual friend, was one that he clicked with the most. (Perhaps that was because that he, too, was quite unusual in his own way.)

It seemed that the other was also reluctant to go, but without any permission from his supposed, unofficial supervisor, he really _shouldn’t._ (No matter how much of a rebellious streak Srekhi had, he was not about to incur the wrath of said supervisor. Apparently that was sheer suicide.)

And, of course, it was _far_ too early for Link to be wandering back to Hyrule. He had much to learn still, and much more to catch up on. Not to mention, even if transferring him to another family was an option, it was far too risky considering his status as the Blind One.

So, with dissatisfaction, the two friends had parted once the Tribe from Hyrule had packed up, but Srekhi promising that he would try his hardest to go to The Meet next year. (Apparently, The Meet’s location moved with each year. And that next year it would be in a different Tribe. He sincerely hoped that Kajiit would take him… and they wouldn’t have to worry about Impa, since his face would be covered – but he would need to still keep his distance, more than likely.)

It would be strange… having to cover up his face. He would be just… scars. That thought made him feel uneasy – but he remembered Srekhi’s words: scars were just battle wounds. Which more than likely meant: proof that he survived.

He would try to keep that in mind…


	17. Fitting In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are fillers, as I’m trying to get Link to the age where the next plot points occur. In a sense, this is the beginning of chapters with less dialogue and detail until the next part of the story. There are some important sections between now and there however. (As well as some foreshadowing, I do believe) And a few character introductions.
> 
> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel

Chapter 17

As he had said earlier: there still was _so much_ to learn. Especially now that his abilities were starting to surface. Link never was much of a book learner – so neither would Lyrkiel be. The practical aspects of it all were easier for him to grasp and understand, and once Malea and Kajiit found that out, they began to use that in his teaching. Of course, there were some things which reading and writing were unavoidable, but for the most part, it was becoming _easier_ overall for him to learn.

It wasn’t just the culture of now he learned, but there was _history._

Of course, he was to learn the history of Termina – it was the land they lived in, but that much was _minor_ in comparison to the other history he learned. For the Sheikah originated in Hyrule, and it was Hyrule’s history that had major influences on his race.

In as much as he could presume from Srekhi’s earlier statement – he learned that it was the Sheikah’s job to protect the royal family. Why? Again, that knowledge had become blurred with the years, but that the royal family of Hyrule were blessed by the Goddesses somehow, that it was their job to protect the Triforce, and therefore the Sheikah needed to protect _them._ That they had been protecting them for as long as anybody could recall – books included.

He learned that many, many years ago, Kakariko was the capital of the Sheikah culture. That it was the home of every Sheikah. How there were many small villages and towns scattered east of that village in the mountains and canyons. How The Meet had actually originated with all of the Sheikah gathering in Kakariko Village on a specific date every year, and how it changed to adapt to the current times, and that the location of The Meet changed as to avoid setting up a new capital until the Sheikah were certain that extinction was not imminent once again.

And he learned that the Shadow Temple was _many_ things to the Sheikah. How it was a graveyard and a place of worship, and yet… its meaning became darkened and sullied.

Almost fourteen years ago.

And Lyrkiel finally got the answer he was searching for. The answer to the question he had not asked, or knew just _how_ to ask.

Just what did Sheik mean by ‘Survivor of the Sheikah’? Why did Kilfa have such an ominous tone when he explained just why children were so important to the Sheikah? And just why did _everybody_ constant hint at, and talk about ‘extinction’?

War.

There had been a Civil War in Hyrule. Nobody truly knew the reason, only the results:

It was the Sheikah who suffered the most. For they were executed and slaughtered in the places that was most sacred to them. Their numbers dwindled from thousands to a few hundred. And, by the time that the war was over, it was far too late.

Many Sheikah had fled from Hyrule to sustain their livelihood. Many had fled to sustain what was left of the culture of the Sheikah – but not everybody fled in the same direction. Some fled South and had ended up in Termina, others fled in other directions, ending up in other lands. Part of it was just pure chaos and confusion, while other parts of it were strategic. For, if they fled in many directions – certainly _one_ group would survive, right?

There were some that still remained in Hyrule, and those left there had formed what was now the Tribe of Hyrule, however, they had abandoned the capital of their race. Part of it was out of protection – for _everybody_ knew that Kakariko was the Sheikah capital, and would go looking there if one wished to hunt the Sheikah. Another part of it was to avoid the horrors that occurred there. So that there would not be a constant reminder in the survivors’ lives. But it was not to _forget_ the tragedies. For forgetting would only lead to repetition.

And, Lyrkiel realized: His parents were probably caught up in that war. That his parents were targeted. He knew not the reason why – war really _had_ no reasoning once it had begun – just that they probably were. And that they were probably victims of it in the end. That his father had died to try and get him and his mother out, but his mother had sustained too grave of injuries to survive. (Or perhaps knew that she was wanted, and could never make it on her own, despite her royal connections.)

That, he, _too_ , was a victim of the war, even if he did not realize it until now. For, otherwise he would have been raised as a prince. He would have had some inkling of what he _could_ become.

He supposed that he probably could have still become the Hero of Time, even in that environment. (For he would have known his cousin Zelda, and they would have spent many months and perhaps years together. Or, even _raised_ together. That she would have shared her prophetic visions with her dear cousin and her frustration with her father… and then sent him on his mission. Covering for him. Maybe saying that he snuck off with that farm girl again…)

But, instead he had the life he lived. Growing up as a child of the forest, learning of his heritage… his endless search in Termina…

He might have never truly become a Sheikah. If he grew up sheltered as a prince would be.

(But who knew. Maybe his parents eloped… and _that_ would have definitely put a kink in things.)

Regardless, that was a past that would never have been. Not even he was willing to fight _that_ war. At least, the war he faced, there was _one_ instigator. From what he heard, the Civil War was _far_ from that. That there was just not one single thing pinpointing the catalyst of the war.

And, with how he tended to Time Travel, well, just _what_ could a mere baby do, even with the knowledge he had? He probably wouldn’t even be able to _talk_ … nonetheless find a way to go back.

He didn’t want to fight another war…

But, it wasn’t as if anybody was asking him to either. He just couldn’t help thinking about that possibility.

.+++.

As Kilfa had hoped, he remained surprised at Lyrkiel’s progress over the months. And it wasn’t just his knowledge that grew, but his stature. His body began to grow, and sometimes Link felt lanky and disproportionate, and it would inhibit his sword skills. (Which, he finally had begun to master his right-handed skills.) He ate a lot – which was strange for him. His voice was changing too. Apparently, this was all _normal_ , and his parents would tease him.

Yes, his _parents._

While, he still did not use the familiar terms, it was as he explained to Srekhi: It would feel as if he was feigning it, if he used those terms. But, he accepted the two as his family.

But they would tease him, because he had been an adult and yet had not experienced the awkward stages of puberty.

He wished he could just _skip_ this step like he did before. He didn’t like it.

But they would tell him that be _needed_ to go through it to understand others. To be able to guide any children that would ask him questions in the future. For, he, too, was expected to hold children high, just as they all did. The Sheikah were not out of the woods yet. Their numbers, while climbing, were just not high enough to be confident in their security as a race. One day, they will regain those numbers, but it was not about to be anytime soon.

Perhaps, they may see it within their lifetimes, but it was more than likely it would be Lyrkiel’s generation that would see it. See the rebuilding of the Sheikah as a culture and a race. That it would be their sons and daughters doing that rebuilding.

It had a rather melancholy feel to it. That the ones trying so hard to revitalize this tormented race would not see the fruits of their efforts. But that only put more spur into his efforts. While at first oblivious to even the minor efforts of the Sheikah Culture, he was striving to learn as much as he could. To memorize each legend and tale.

And even if he didn’t yearn for this knowledge, then it was for his parents and their efforts. He could not let them be in vain.

And, as he learned and understood more, Lyrkiel was beginning to fit in more. He also knew a great part of that acceptance was that he accepted himself. That he _understood_ himself, and that allowed others to become closer to him. That, until he had learned to do that, he had been inadvertently pushing others away.

For, he had to love himself before others could love him.

(He think Navi said that to him once.)

And yes, he still missed her, but his search for her would have to wait. Years probably. For, no matter how much he learned, just as much was lining up for him to learn. That as each lesson ended, a new one began.

He would search for her again. One day. When this was all over, and when he had time. For himself and for others.

But, at the same time, he would not dedicate his life to finding her. Perhaps a month or two. Perhaps maybe even six, but…

He wasn’t living solely for himself anymore. He had family, friends, and even promises to keep. A life to live, and a life that he shared with many people. People who would miss him when he was gone.

He wasn’t living the life he had when he first came here.

Again, part of him wondered: How were Malon and Zelda doing?

(His anger at her had all but faded by now. But, once again, he had far more to do with his life than to waste it on anger. He had not yet forgiven her, perhaps that would never fade, but he would not expend energy on such emotions. Especially when he had little to do with the royal family as of late, secure in the hidden village he lived in.)

Saria, she was still much a part of his life – even if it was just through mental visits via song. He would visit her too, one of these days. When he had some sort of time, or whenever he ended up in Hyrule.

The Kokiri – well he was bound to part with them eventually. He was not like them and would grow old – whether it had been as a Hylian or Sheikah. He had done it once before, and they seemed happy enough then. He didn’t feel _too_ guilty about it. (This, in turn, also extended to Tatl and Tael and the Skull Kid. He would miss those guys…)

But those in his old life were fine. He knew it. Malon couldn’t have gotten into anymore trouble than she had in the Dark Times, and Zelda – well he _would_ have found out if something happened to the Royal Princess of Hyrule.

He _enjoyed_ his new life. It was not only informative, but it was _fun._ He felt _normal._

Even if he was _far_ from it.


	18. Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: yet another filler chapter. I do believe the next ones will have a bit more dialogue and plot points however.
> 
> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel

Chapter 18

He had to say, seeing himself in a face-covering and a headdress was quite the unusual sight indeed.

It wasn’t a typical one (most of the Sheikah wore cowls or scarves of some sort) but it worked. Kajiit had picked one that was held up above his nose with a band – due to the fact that it would allow for him to play his ocarina while still staying covered – and a fabric extending below his chin, but loose. The headdress was very similar to the one that Zelda wore when she had disguised herself as Sheik. Link had seen a few variations of it, but… somehow… this seemed fitting.

(What amused him about it all is that his facial covering reminded him of the Gerudo. He wondered if it was mere coincidence, or if the two races had some history together…)

He also was adorned with the tabard that had been given to him on the birthday prior.

Apparently, there was one more adornment, but it would wait until he had reached sixteen. The earrings.

He remembered that.

He paused… _was_ that why Rauru had pierced his ears? (He remembered both Impa and Sheik commenting on them, but perhaps it was just a parallel with the fact that he was doing the same job a Sheikah would do.)

He wondered if Rauru even knew…

He doubted it.

His hair, too, had begun to grow out. Lyrkiel was beginning to enjoy his hair a bit longer. (It was somewhat mimicking Kajiit’s hairstyle, although his hair was kept under the headdress)

And, he wondered, would Srekhi recognize him?

He had to laugh at that thought. _Of course_ his friend would recognize him! The scars on his eyes were quite proof enough.

But that brought up a similar question: would _he_ recognize Srekhi? Well, if the boy happened to be the same age as him at least. He did not have any distinct features… Well, hopefully he would recognize the other’s voice.

…He wouldn’t be surprised if the boy tried to fool him or trick him or tease him though. Considering his temperament and all…

Lyrkiel wasn’t too certain that he was looking forward to their reunion anymore.

.+++.

And true to his predictions, Srekhi had not outright approached him.

Link wasn't all too familiar with this area of the world either. Apparently it was East of Hyrule. He presumed that maybe it was one of the farther away villages that the Sheikah used to inhibit. It was in a canyon of sorts and the scenery was breathtaking.

Certainly Ikana had introduced him to the geography called a canyon, but this one was far more alive than that valley of death.

Part of him wanted to escape, explore... bask in the nature. (It didn't matter that the plants had all gone for the winter. He just dreamed at just how beautiful this place would be in the summer, when Mother Nature was at her finest.)

But he couldn't. At least not until all introductions have been made. Until everything began in earnest. Perhaps he would sneak away at night... he had done it before. (Goddesses, Srekhi was becoming a bad influence on him...)

Of course, he was excited. He wanted to find his friend again. While he might have worried about his other friends feeling excluded, they, too, had friends that they could only see during The Meet. Link supposed this was an excellent way to forge bonds between the tribes. Already, the children had friends in other Tribes. It would foster diversity. (He had learned that those tents that had mystified him were actually the temporary homes of apprentices. Those who had come to learn the talents of the various teachers of the Tribe - a great many to Kajiit. Apparently he was a renowned Doctor. Even this village had tents. It must be common place then.)

But it was hard to distinguish all of the newly covered faces from one another. His day to day friends, well he had learned to distinguish them. They had unique eyes, unique voices, their hair and expressions and just how they had dressed. He had not seen Srekhi in a year and if the boy had donned the outfit, well...

Unless there was a blond-haired Sheikah boy causing trouble he would never know.

.+++.

It had been a few hours later when Lyrkiel had noticed that he was being watched. Perhaps it was a paranoia that developed during his quests (considering many of his friends had not yet gained that trait yet) but he _knew_ that somebody was watching him, or _something_.

It always put him at unease. He hated this feeling. "Please do come out, it's unnerving having somebody watching me." It was not as if he had any enemies here.

"You've really honed up on your skills since the last time I saw you Lyrkiel."

The words or the tone weren't needed for him to know just who he was dealing with. The voice was enough. (But the tone was mischievous and teasing. The words playful.)

"Srekhi!" He was glad that his friend could make it. He did mention he might not be able to come but he was glad. "Contrary to what you think, I've had this ability for a long time."

"You really are something aren't you Lyrkiel?"

He laughed at the continuing teasing tone.

He turned to see the other stepping out of the shadows.

...There was _something_ eerie about how the other looked...

There wasn't any reason for it either. He looked similar to just how all kids their age were dressed. There wasn't anything shouting out at him, nothing unusual, but there was just...

He didn't know.

"So what's with _your_ face covering eh? Ya wanna be even _that_ different and stand out from the crowd?

"No." He rolled his eyes. "I play a wind instrument. It's far easier to play it this way. It's kinda difficult to play when one's face is covered the way yours is." Because Srekhi had donned the typical cowl. His hair, too, was covered in the typical head-covering, but his braid did hang out from the back, his bangs visible at the sides of his face.

"...I guess you have a point there. Still makes you stand out even more."

"Shuddap."

.+++.

And the next week had followed suit to the previous year, the two of them visiting the various little training stands during the day, and during the evening they would sneak off to the fields surrounding the area, basking in the nature around them. They would talk, but nothing too personal or anything major about the past. They would also test one another, or Srekhi would show off his talents and abilities, constantly leaving Lyrkiel in awe at his friend.

Lyrkiel, too, seemed to impress his friend. Why, he never knew. But it had been something along the lines of his progress in this last year.

But with each passing day, he was enjoying and treasuring his friend’s company. And, he wished that they didn’t have to part within the week’s end.

.+++.

The next years had followed suit. Lyrkiel had learned much of his culture, and by the time he had turned fifteen he had been able to join in with his friends in school.

And again, the two friends spent much time together in the area that was North of Hyrule during the Meet, always impressing the other with their talents and improvements. Teasing and getting into a bit more mischief than was want for boys their age.

The carefree days didn't last long however. For it had been the year that he had turned sixteen that there had been a _change_ in how things had been handled. For, it was during this year that the Meet was to happen in Hyrule. Despite all of the progress and all of the changes that he had gone through, Kajiit was still reluctant to take him there.

It was not that he did not think that Lyrkiel was not yet ready, for the boy had excelled in his studies. Granted, he was still learning many of the techniques of the Shadows, but usage of the Sight was something he had quickly gotten a hold of.

(He blamed the Lens of Truth and the fact that he had been 'blind' for most of his life. That he had known just how to differentiate what a typical human would see versus a Sheikah.)

He supposed it was mostly due to the fact that he had been a late bloomer in a sense. That the techniques - especially at the beginning - needed _time_ to master as opposed to ability.

No, what Kajiit was worried about was Lyrkiel’s safety. So far, they had managed to avoid Impa's presence during these Meets but this time they would not. Not to mention that if anybody had managed to discover that he held a piece of the Triforce, it could endanger him. 

Hr didn't blame him. Link knew of the dangers involved - it was the reason for his reluctance, it was the reason why he told Malea and Kajiit of his past. He, too, was concerned. While they had met naught but Sheikah during the Meets, there was still an increased risk...

He _knew_ that the young man that looked back at him in the mirror was a scarce resemblance to the one who saved Hyrule, but there would _always_ be those similarites...

His ears were a bit long for a Sheikah. The way his eyes were set removed him from the innocence of youth. His stance resembled much of a warrior who _knew_ combat. His hair was that same sun-touched blonde hue, the same length and style...

And his face was a dead giveaway. For it would be far too easy to look past the scars that transfigured his face. To see every bit of the hero that was in him.

That, of course, was if Impa had chosen to look past the red eyes that the Hero of Time never had.

And just _who_ knew if she knew of the kinship between a princess and her Sheikah guard...

Certainly, the coverings did help him blend into the crowds, it helped hide the features that were a complete giveaway. (His hair, while kept tied up with a string, was hidden beneath the headdress, on the off-chance that somebody may recognise it.) But there was always a chance, always that risk. (His eyes, too… were not a complete hue of red. That if the light shone on them in a particular way…)

But, there were other dangers as well. For many knew of the Legend of the Triforce. While even that was a small risk on itself, if they knew not who he was... it would always be a greater one than if he was back in the safety of his home in Termina...

And what of Zelda and the king? If they had decided to visit... (Zelda especially - for what if the Triforce pieces had decided to react to one another?)

There were so many uncertainties, so yes, Lyrkiel could not blame Kajiit’s concern at all.

However, as that fateful date approached, and they not having come anywhere nearer to a decision on this matter, it seemed to have been ripped from their hands...


	19. Foreboding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel

Chapter 19

It was the Chief Elder at their door, their gnarled fist rasping against the wood.

And Lyrkiel was the one who answered, not expecting such a visit, and he offered his arm to them, to help them come inside.

"Good day young Lyrkiel."

And upon hearing that voice his parents reacted promptly.

For the Elders were valued almost as much as the children - for without the wisdom of the past, just _how_ could they move forward?

"Kajiit, Malea." They nodded towards his parents. "My apologies for the informal, and sudden, visit..."

And now, he was finally able to truly see the other for the first time. Through eyes that were not blind or fogged. And while their form and manner of dress were mostly androgynous, there were certain... feminine traits to them.

"But... certain _sensitivities_ demand that this meeting not go to the council."

They were old, yes, hair grey, form hunched, and skin wrinkled with age, but their manner of dress nor hair betrayed no gender. (For, Link quickly learned, that long hair was popular with both genders, as was short cut hair.) The only tell-tale signs were the frail, small hands, and the hint of breasts. But even _that_ could be the deception of clothes or the fact that they were just a man with tiny hands.

"Thank you child." They said once they had reached a chair held out for them by Kajiit, and sat down at the table. "I would believe that the three of you will have had some... reluctance in reference to this year's Meet, correct?"

And upon them taking each a seat of their own, they all nodded.

"Quite logical, considering the nature of Lyrkiel’s past, and his connections, known and unknown, to the royal family. However, not only would it seem amiss under normal circumstances for him not to go to this Meet, but a new... occurrence would only further promote this. For it would raise questions that none of us would wish to answer. And this will be quite counterproductive to our efforts so far."

When they paused, curiosity had taken hold of the family, but they knew that it would be answered shortly.

"Your presence had been requested at this Meet Kajiit, and if I am reading the signs right, for even longer than that. With that given, it would be quite unseemly for a child at Lyrkiel’s age to be parted from his father for overlong. Not that I doubt the young man's capabilities, others will. And it is other's opinions that we are most concerned with, no?"

Now it wasn't confusion, but concern. Worry. A sense of foreboding.

It was one thing to visit Hyrule, but another altogether to be _stuck_ in it.

"So a rejection to this request is impossible, and it seems a prolonged stay is unavoidable..." That was Kajiit, and he sounded concerned. "Thank you for this warning Chief Elder."

"Be careful the three of you. I wish the best of luck to you."

And with those words, they moved to get up. There were bows of respect and Lyrkiel had moved to help them once more.

He just hoped that he would not be in danger due to these recent events...

.+++.

And, so they packed. Not to stay, but checking and double checking that they had all necessities, and also making another bag to be left in the house in case they could not avoid a more… permanent stay.

Lyrkiel also ensured that _anything_ that had a chance at revealing his identity was safely stored in his pouch – his ocarina included. He typically used the one Saria gave him in public anyway, but he would need to be even more cautious now.

To be on the more positive side of things – he _did_ suppose that he could spend more time with Srekhi now…

The path they took to Hyrule was reminiscent of the one that he and Kajiit took to return Epona to the fields of Hyrule all those years ago…

He wondered… if he played her song, would she come running to his side as before?

Their path did not take them to the fields however, so it seemed that he and Kajiit had diverted off as soon as they could. However, off in the distance, he could see the beginnings of the fields, which grew ever clearer as they traveled up the cliffs. But they needed to remain out of sight, and therefore out of mind.

For the Sheikah were a dying race after all…

He had to admit that seeing Hyrule, that _being in_ Hyrule filled him with nostalgia. It even left him with a feeling of homesickness. He never realized just _how much_ he missed this place.

Perhaps he could manage to sneak off to the Scared Meadow while he was here… see Saria again… give her a hug and hold her hand. It had been _so long_ since he had seen her in person.

As they travelled, his eyes would wander, catching glimpses of the sights of the land – Death Mountain looming in the distance, or the little twinkle of the sun catching on the waters of Lake Hylia… there even was the familiar buildings of Lon Lon Ranch, small but visible, near the center of the Field.

He also took time to try and memorize this path they were one. If he ever _did_ manage to sneak off, he would need a way back into the settlement.

(Getting out would be easy – he had the songs for that – it would be getting back _in_ that would be the problem.)

Would Shrekhi be able (or willing, for that matter) to help him on that accord, he wondered? (He could just say Hyrule fascinated him and he wanted to get out of the settlement. Both were truths, just… misleading ones. He had lied to Sheikah before so certainly he could do it again… Besides, Srekhi already knew that he liked to explore.)

The journey took about a total of three days. Link was feeling that sense of dread now as they approached the final treks of their journey, more than ever. For, very shortly… would the danger to him and his family _truly_ begin…

He felt a tug on his shoulder, and Kajiit motioned for him to stop. They watched the procession move without them, and after enough distance had formed, did the other start talking.

“Son, I know that I should have mentioned it earlier, but I had thought it could wait until the time _really_ mattered. You… have not much of the privilege of childhood left in you when you came to us, and I had not wished to take anymore away from you.” He sighed and shook his head. “What I’m trying to say is – be careful around Srekhi. The child knows much and he is _well_ connected. I know you know that he very much wanted – and probably still _does_ \- to be in your shoes, but there were, and still are, reasons that he is not. What they are, I know not, but he has had to stay in Hyrule. If we stay overdue here, he may inadvertently become a threat to your safety. Not through any intentions, or fault of his own, but merely through coincidence.”

Just what… was Kajiit saying?

“Just be extra careful around him, alright? My warnings may be groundless, but I want you to be safe. We need to know everything that is going on before we make any _major_ decisions.”

He **didn’t** like the sound of this…


	20. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thank you to AyaHalloway for proof-reading Chapters 20-28!
> 
> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel

Chapter 20

His friendship with Srekhi had been one of the greatest things that he had gained since getting into this new life. Certainly, yes, he had a new family, people whom he _truly_ to be considered family, but…

Friendships were different. Friendships were chosen by him. By them. It wasn’t something that happened because people _made_ it happen, or it wasn’t something that happened due to the fact that they were related to you. Friendships were special and unique in their own way. And Srekhi’s friendship was… different.

He couldn’t quite explain it. It was like comparing his friendship with Malon to his friendship with… one of the Kokiri for example. With Malon, her and him had just _clicked._ They had this connection that he never had with Fado, or the Know-it-all Brothers.

It was the same with Srekhi and his friends in the village. Oh certainly, he enjoyed his friends now as opposed to the Kokiri, but… still.

Perhaps it was because he hadn’t _truly_ gotten to know Srekhi yet, that he only got to see the boy for a week out of the entire year but…

He was certain it wasn’t that. It had happened the moment they met. That Srekhi was able to _understand_ him with such ease and in ways nobody else could, with so little revealed to him.

Without Srekhi, he might have still been unable to See.

And _now_ he had to be guarded around the other? It wasn’t fair. (Perhaps this is what Kajiit meant by wanting to preserve what childishness that was left in him? Not to mention… well Srekhi _could_ be quite impish…)

The two boys had, for the most part, been completely honest with one another. Certainly, yes, they had not thought to ask questions about anything too personal, but that was just how they were. They didn’t _need_ to ask those questions to get to know one another.

He didn’t like the thought of purposely keeping things from him. He didn’t like _lying_ to him. He didn’t like any of this at all.

He sincerely _hoped_ that Kajiit’s worries _were_ groundless.

.+++.

So far, things had been sailing smoothly. The Tribe had been greeted by a Sheikah designated to show them to where they could set up camp, and who would be there when necessary. And they had begun that, and receiving some introductions.

“Took ya guys long enough.”

And, _that_ was Srekhi.

Of course, what was he to expect? The boy was probably bouncing around, waiting for the Tribe from Termina to show up, and once he heard they were here, he probably ‘poof’-ed on over here!

Hell, he could have been waiting here this entire time… just looking around for them.

“Hey!”

He _was_ happy to see his friend. He honestly was, but he just…

He hadn’t prepared himself fully yet.

Of course, the other immediately went to compare their heights, which resulted in an eye roll from Lyrkiel. 

“I’m gunna be taller than you, just _watch_ Lyrkiel!” He challenged the other.

Well, certainly, Srekhi was close to his height right now, but he still had a bit to go until the other would _really_ be taller than him. Although that was if his height from before was his maximum height.

“That ain’t under your control Srekhi.” He teased back with another roll of his eyes.

The other hit him in the shoulder before grabbing his hand. “Com’on! There’s so much I want to show you!”

So, he didn’t know that his friend was probably going to be here for more than just seven days…

.+++.

The other had shown him the sights of the settlement, as well as the young man’s favourite places (also telling him just _why_ he enjoyed those spots.) Eventually, the two of them ended up in one of them, catching up and sharing each other’s achievements. As always, Srekhi had amazed him in his progress with the Shadowed Arts. The other was talented, he had to give him that.

(Eventually, he hoped that once he got past those darned talents that required time, he would be able to catch up with the other… He had easily gotten the hang of it, but it was the time consuming progress that held him back.)

This time they spent together was only a stark reminder of how much he valued Srekhi’s friendship. They would often sneak off in the middle of the night to do as they wished. (They never _truly_ broke any rules… in a sense. They never did do anything that would really endanger each other. Just things they probably shouldn’t be doing…)

And to think he would have to be careful around his friend…

It sucked. It fucking sucked.

(He would never use that type of profanity around Kajiit…)

He hated secrets. He hated that his past was riddled with them. He hated that there was danger due to those secrets. He hated that the danger was increased because they were in Hyrule. For the first time in his life, Link hated the fact that he was the Hero of Time.

(He knew it was just anger at his situation, and he wouldn’t _not_ have done it. For he had saved many lives in the process. It was just stupid. Unfair. Hard.)

“Hey, Lrykiel, you’ve been a little… _off_ since you came here. You okay?”

Again, only Srekhi would ask him if he was okay, and not pry into _why_ he wasn’t acting normal. He didn’t know _why_ the other never asked about things about him, but he certainly appreciated it. Because, as much as he may have wanted to tell him things, there just were things that he couldn’t say. Maybe it was because Srekhi had his own secrets, and that he knew the burden of having them. That he knew the other person would tell him if they wanted to, it was necessary, or it was possible.

Or some combination of the three.

But the reason didn’t really matter, he supposed. He smiled softly at the other. “I’ve had a lot of things on my mind…” He admitted. “And we’ve… received some information, although…”

“I understand.”

Again, was he ever grateful for his friend. Lyrkiel laughed and wrapped an arm around his friend. “Thanks man.”

“Anytime.”

He didn’t need truth-reading to know that he was telling the truth.

.+++.

After a little while the two had left the spot and returned to camp. Most of the set-ups had been done, although Kajiit didn’t fault him. He knew that Srekhi thought the two of them only had limited time, after all.

“So, there’s the boy who kidnapped my son.” He teased Srekhi.

The other boy was rubbing the back of his head. “It’s been a year since I saw him! Ya can’t be blaming me.”

The good doctor rolled his eyes. “Worry not Srekhi, when I was your age, I, too, had friends I could only meet when all of the people gathered together. Still do, actually, but I understand just where you are coming from.”

Lyrkiel paused for a moment, trying to figure out just _when_ Kajiit was his age… He never knew how old his parents were actually…

“Not to mention it’s his first time here.”

By here, Kajiit meant the Sheikah settlement. But he couldn’t very well specify that without causing undue suspicions that is.

And, for all they knew, that was the truth. He doubted this place existed during the war, or people would have known about it. Not to mention there’d be no reason why his mother would have come here, even _if_ it existed when he was a babe. In all respects he was just a royal child then…

So even if Srekhi wasn’t paying attention, he still could have read that lie.

Or that subtle evasion of the truth, and conclusions would have been drawn.

(This, however, wasn’t a caution either of them wouldn’t have taken anyway.)

Link didn’t want anybody to know that he originated from Hyrule. Anything could lead to his true heritage, or his past, or his anything, and as long as they believed him to be an orphan from Termina, he would be safe. They wouldn’t think that he was the Hero of Time, they wouldn’t think that he was a Blind Sheikah. They wouldn’t think he carried the Triforce of Courage.

And, that was the beliefs that he wanted them to have. It was safer for him, for those around him…

For Zelda. For Hyrule.

“So while I do not _fault_ you, you still are to blame.”

“Aw, com’on, don’t go lecturing me _too_ Kajiit!”

Lyrkiel had to chuckle at that, before he got _that look_ from Kajiit.

“That doesn’t mean _you_ are free from blame either Lyrkiel.”

Why did they have to come back again?

Then he felt a hand on his head and saw the matching one on Srekhi’s head and it ruffled their headdresses slightly.

“Jee, the two of you look like terrified Cucoos.”

“….I beg to differ. You _don’t_ want to see them angry…” Lyrkiel said, and shrunk a little. “Let’s just say… I accidentally hit one once… and _oh_ the vengeance they wreaked upon me!”

“Duly noted…” The both of them replied, a bit surprised, but sufficiently forewarned.

“Ah, yes, there you are.”

…Link recognized that voice and bristled upon the recognition.

“I’ve been expecting you. I’m glad to see you’ve gotten our summons Kajiit. I have much to discuss with you.”

That was _Impa!_


	21. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thank you to AyaHalloway for proof-reading Chapters 20-28!
> 
> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel  
> Impa = Iarma

Chapter 21

That was _Impa!_

What was she doing here? (No, that question had been answered – it was just his panicked brain asking that in refusal – the question should be: What did she want with Kajiit?)

He quickly slipped behind Kajiit, hoping she wouldn’t pay him much attention. The last thing he needed was her scrutiny. He didn’t want her to recognize anything about him that may have bore resemblance to the courageous young boy Zelda sent on her mission, or the valiant young man that saved Hyrule from a violent dictator.

He was supposed to _avoid_ Impa, and yet, here she was, approaching them on her own accord.

What was he supposed to do now?

Shitshitshitshit.

He _knew_ Srekhi was looking at him strangely – how could he _not_ \- but Link had to stay hidden. He hoped that Impa would only see _Lyrkiel_ in him and not _Link._

He didn’t know what he would do otherwise.

Or _could_ do.

“So it was _you_ who sent the summons, Iarma?”

…Great. He was _so_ going to screw this up… He… kinda had forgotten all about the dual names until now. (Well, he did, but he didn’t. It had all become second nature to him, and considering that outsider names were hardly used… He would probably call her Impa out of pure habit and...)

“It was not me precisely…” She said but paused.

Crap, she was looking at him!

“Srekhi did mention that you had taken on a young one…”

And now, Link was half-gaping, half-glaring at Srekhi. Just _what_ did she mean by Srekhi mentioning…

“M’lady Iarma, this is Lyrkiel.” The other boy had said with a slight bow. “My companion as of late.”

He was both in confusion and shock, and fear, and…

He heard a chuckle from above him, and a hand at his back, pushing the other forward. “Yes, introductions, why don’t we all begin with them first? Yes, this is my son, Lyrkiel.”

“Hello.” He did not mean to seem shy but, he just was not certain just what to make of this situation… He did a quick bow. “Pleasure to meet you… Iarma.” Okay, he was doing well so far.

“My pleasure child.” She smiled at him – he just realized that she wasn’t wearing a face-covering. (Perhaps only consciously realized. He had never seen her wear a cowl, or scarf, or mask… and he had just simply _recognized_ her as he normally did.) “If it is my lack of a facial covering that bothers you, it is because I have sworn a life of solitude.” Her hand rest on his shoulder.

“I… _have_ noticed that.” Now, that wasn’t a lie, because he _had_. Just… not that it was bothering him. But why not let her believe that. It was a far better excuse than the reality.

She chuckled. “And I am Iarma, young Lyrkiel. I am the nursemaid to the Princess Zelda, and if you may not be aware, I am Srekhi’s personal trainer.”

Wait. Wait. Back up a moment. She was _**what?!**_

Dear Goddesses… _this_ was what Kajiit meant… _Now_ what was he going to do? He was _so_ fucking screwed…

“I take it he hasn’t told you?”

“We would rather enjoy ourselves in the present than dwell in what had already happened… M’lady. Our time together was always brief enough as it were.” He kept his face downcast.

But was this exact relationship known to Kajiit? Or just an inkling? Because Impa being Srekhi’s personal trainer implied so much: That he was going to become the personal guard of Zelda, or her children or… something along those lines…

(He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want that fate for Srekhi. In fact, it seemed that even Srekhi was opposed to it. Now it made sense why he couldn’t be adopted by Kajiit…)

The implications were staggering but he _needed_ to stand strong. To avoid suspicion, or scrutiny.

“I do suppose that makes sense. Srekhi also was one to never share too much about himself. Something, I suppose, he has inadvertently gotten from me.” Impa replied. “Although it is not a negative trait, in a way. That way, nobody has anything that they can use as leverage against him.”

Srekhi, it seemed, didn’t appreciate that comment, his face upturned almost in disgust, arms crossed… Was this what he meant by his ‘sorta’ supervisor? He supposed that he _could_ understand his feelings, in a sense. That for whatever reason he did not wish to be associated with her. Perhaps _that_ was the reason…?

“But I must be getting back to the original reason of my presence here. Will you please accompany me Kajiit? We shall talk further at a later time most likely Lyrkiel. I am… pleased to know that Srekhi has such a fine friend.”

After the two adults had gone, Link could see that something was wrong with Srekhi. “It seems that the _both_ of us seemed bothered by something.” He said, trying to make jest of it all.

However, _this_ didn’t seem to be as simple as something that the other could shrug off. It didn’t seem like something that could be ignored. Worry filled Lyrkiel. “Hey, d’ya wanna go someplace else?”

Srekhi nodded.

“Why duncha take us there then? I trust ya.” It _was_ a truth. He did trust Srekhi. But if that trust also meant endangering him…

He wouldn’t tell him things.

If Srekhi didn’t _need_ to know, then he wouldn’t unnecessarily endanger him.

(Perhaps, this, too, was what Kajiit was also referring to. Knowledge could most definitely get somebody killed, especially with the knowledge about him. There certainly was the chance that Srekhi _would_ reveal him, if he thought him a threat to the country, but also, Srekhi knowing anything suspicious about him, would also mean the other needed to keep a secret. That it was stressful to keep the secrets of others and…)

There was a bright flash.

.+++.

They weren’t in the enclave anymore. Link knew that – but would _Lyrkiel_ know that? He… he didn’t know…

They were in Lake Hylia.

How should he reply? Certainly, they were in a more private place, as he had suggested, but he had not thought _this_ secluded…

“You… You didn’t show me this place.”

Srekhi shook his head. “I’m… I’m sorry but I jus’… I wanted ta get away from the Tribes for a moment, will ya forgive me Lyrkiel? We are… in Hyrule. Lake Hylia, this place is called. I’s… one of my favourite places to go when I _really_ wanna be alone. “

“As long as you take us back. Otherwise Kajiit will be very upset with me. And you, too, probably.” He knew the other couldn’t see his smile, but he hoped that he at least _felt_ it.

“I’m… I’m sorry I never _told_ ya about Iarma…” He sighed and shook his head. “I suppose you were one of the few children that _didn’t_ know that dere was some connection between her and I. Most people from other Tribes don’t know that she is my mentor, but knowing that we were connected, it dissuaded… many.”

“Wait – are you saying…”

“Yeah, Lyrkiel. Yer pretty much my only friend. I mean, I’ve got some acquaintances ‘n all, but… nobody like you. Nobody I’d consider ta be my friend. ‘N now you found out ‘n…”

“Oh, would you _stop_ that? Must I reiterate the words you said to me on the night we met? You’re still you, right?”

“But – duncha _know_ what it means? I must be her successor!”

“Honestly, I don’t even think you want to be, do you?” He placed his hands on his hips. “Is it written in stone, or some ‘foreseen’ future that you are to be her replacement? You are the writer of your own future. Others may guide you, but ultimately, it is you who chooses what you will be and who you will become.”

That was the truth. He supposed for most people. He, on the other hand, was fulfilling legends, one after the other, but… at least they _felt_ somewhat like his own choices. That, at least, he didn’t feel _forced_ into the roles that were thrust upon him.

But others must certainly have been free from the strings of fate. He had to believe that. It… it only felt right that way.

(Perhaps it was the only way he was able to bear the burdens he had. To _know_ that he was a puppet to fate, and be able to accept it.)

“S-So… me being Iarma’s disciple doesn’t… bother ya?”

Fuck. He couldn’t answer that truthfully, could he?

He didn’t want to lie – he _knew_ the other would be looking for a lie in his words. He _knew_ it. And if he lied, he would betray this trust between them. But he couldn’t tell the truth either. Not without endangering him. Or others. Or… or… risking….

“….Not in the way you are thinking Srekhi.” He looked down. _That_ at least was the truth.

The other grabbed his arms.

“Wha’ d’ya mean by that?!”

The voice was desperate. It wanted to cling to what was between them.

“I… I… I can’t say. I haven’t been able to. Ever. Let’s… just say I _knew_ who Iarma was, before I saw her today. My concern lies with her, not you. That’s… all I can say on the matter.”

“So _that’s_ why ya were acting so strange earlier…”

“Even telling you _this_ much is pressing on boundaries… If I could tell you, I _would_.” And he would. He didn’t like not keeping things from his friend. “Anything else, I will tell you, you only need to ask.”

“Pressin’ on boundaries?”

“Secrets are meant to be hidden, right? The more you know, the more you must hide. Already, you know too much. That, I hope that you will keep this whole… thing from others, Iarma included.”

“I… I think I know what yer getting at. I suppose… yer tryna protect me, aren’t ya?”

Lyrkiel nodded.

“Thank you. I wun press more. Care ta enjoy the waters a little longer?”

He laughed softly. Yes he would. He hadn’t been home in such a long time after all…


	22. Outlining the Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thank you to AyaHalloway for proof-reading Chapters 20-28!
> 
> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel  
> Impa = Iarma

Chapter 22

Seeing Lake Hylia in all of her beauty left him craving for more. More of the beauties of the land that he once called home. He was certain Srekhi wouldn’t be opposed to show him more. Especially now that he had taken him to Lake Hylia. Of course those visits would probably have to be few and far between.

He wouldn’t tell Kajiit of what had happened between the two friends. He knew that Kajiit would not approve of even what he had told Srekhi. He didn’t blame him for being wary of his friend. _Especially_ learning that Srekhi was Impa’s apprentice, or ward, or student, or whatever anybody wanted to call it. 

Apparently, Kajiit himself could not talk too much in detail about just what had gone on when he left with Impa – her name was Iarma he reminded himself – considering much was still… uncertain. That unless things were set in stone and everything not hazy, not even he could discuss it with his family.

Something told him that maybe the royal family was involved in it. Or that the royal guards were involved. That if Kajiit talked about it, it would be a security breach.

The only thing that Kajiit _could_ tell him, was that it was important, more than ever, that Lyrkiel keep his identity a secret.

Again, he didn’t like the sound of that.

But, he was wrong last time, so perhaps he was wrong this time?

(Kajiit wasn’t certain that time however, and this time, he was most certainly certain about it. Adamant even.)

That made him detest it even more.

.+++.

As normal, the two boys had gotten into their own little mischief. This time, at least, it wasn’t _too_ bad. In fact, they’d typically just go and hide out in one of Srekhi’s favourite spots hanging out. Srekhi would also show him some of his tricks too. Most of which Lyrkiel could see through, but some that even a trained eye had trouble deciphering. It was actually pretty damn interesting, he had to admit. And he was considered a pretty fast and talented learner when it came to the Sight.

Already, Lyrkiel compared with men twice his age.

He was still nowhere close to Srekhi’s level. He wondered if many of the Sheikah trained in Hyrule were amazing… (Certainly, most of Srekhi’s talents were due to Im-Iarma’s tutelage, but…)

Well, who knew? Because many of these men _were_ at least somewhat trained in Hyrule. The only way to compare was the compare the _young_ men, only a few years older than him, and his peers. They were the first generation to have learned in different areas, truly, after all.

Considering it all, his father _was_ a warrior, and there definitely were other proficiencies than just a warrior in the Sheikah. There were doctors. Teachers. Men and women of various crafts… Hunters.

Everything a community would need to sustain itself.

So, if his father _was_ a warrior, it only made sense that he would take after him. (Not to mention kings and princes were supposedly warriors as well, so he got that from his mother’s side of the family as well.)

It made sense. The way a blade had felt so _natural_ in his hand.

He could not wait. He wanted to learn the techniques that Srekhi had. Only had be been beginning to learn how to wrap the shadows around himself. To transport short distances with a Deku Nut…

Nowhere near to Srekhi’s abilities.

He knew it was stupid to be constantly pining after them, but it just _wasn’t fair._

The cost of being a Blind One.

He felt… bad for his friend though, for his friend pined for another life altogether. He wanted to be a doctor. Not a warrior. Not a guardian.

Link supposed, that he never really _chose_ his ‘career’. It more or less chose him. But he never knew anything else, and… nothing else truly interested him. He was content doing what he did. He didn’t have any true _calling_ per se.

And if he didn’t choose a path… his might put him right into Zelda’s army.

Now _that_ would be quite the twist indeed!

Ending up from the very place he ran from.

(Well, he wouldn’t say _ran_ but he certainly didn’t want to stay. Even now – those wounds still stung. They probably always would, to some degree. As he grew older and began to accept things, he learned some things about himself. For when Zelda had pretended to be somebody she was not, she had… betrayed him. Broken his trust. And, in theory, killed the very person she had been pretending as. He _knew_ that Sheik _was_ Zelda but… No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t accept it. That was the only thing he could not accept or forgive. And, not even the Sight would help him. But, that only made sense, for how can one See when one does not wish to See? Srekhi’s help proved that to him, and until he actually _chose_ to see it that way, he never would. And Sheik would _always_ be the friend that had been torn from his grasp by Zelda.)

(And perhaps just a tad bit more than that… which probably was the reason that he would _never_ accept it now. Especially knowing just _who_ he was now.)

(He was growing more and more confident in the idea that perhaps, one of the reasons that Sheik had fascinated him as much as he did was because he had been developing feelings for the man. More than one would feel for a friend, or a guide, or whatever he was. And if Sheik was Zelda… And he a Blind Sheikah… he didn’t want to **ever** go down that train of thought.)

(Not to mention plain old Zelda never caught his attention in _that_ way.)

And to think, he’d probably end up back here…

Well, for one, it wouldn’t be the safest place for him to be but…

He didn’t want to leave his friend either - _especially_ after learning about his friendship status.

Maybe this temporary stay in Hyrule might actually do some good.

Of course, who knew, even _that_ could go bad, but he will only find out in time. And also only find out in time if their stay really was going to last more than a meagre seven days.

He couldn’t believe he was _hoping_ it would be.

.+++.

Apparent Iarma had been keeping Kajiit busy, and Malea had been busy socializing. At least _one_ of them had to keep up the façade of normalcy. (Of course, his hanging out with Srekhi _was_ completely normal, but still.)

Lyrkiel was desperate to know just _what_ was going on, but still, his father would not inform him. Lyrkiel, too, needed to find a way to talk with Saria before they left. ( _If_ they left). And perhaps… to find a way to get into the Sacred Meadow… He _needed_ to see her. He did.

Who knew when the next time he could see her in person again…?

Perhaps he could convince Srekhi to take him to the lake again and allow him to ‘explore’ and to meet him there by a certain time?

(But would the other let him go about on his own?)

He _needed_ to see Saria! He _needed_ to!

Eventually… he just needed patience.

(Oh! How he wished to just _know_ if they were staying or not. It would allow him to decide just how urgent this matter was.)

Well, at least he knew to value his time with his friend, on the off chance that it would be yet another year until he could see him again.

So the two of them went to one of those set-ups to test ones strengths and abilities. The two boys loved to compete against one another after all.

“Why don’t we pick something _fair_ this time?”

“Oh, com’on, I had much faith in your Sight last time! And I must say, you did _far better_ than I would’ve even thought, despite my faith and expectations.”

“You make it sound like _nothing_ is fair against you.”

“Well, you _know_ who my teacher is.”

Link could only roll his eyes. He wondered – did Srekhi have any _real_ battle experience, or was it all theory and conjecture?

“Then, why don’t we try that?” He gestured with his thumb to the side. “Just a good ol’ brawl. Pure strength and tactics? No Sheikah magic, or illusions, or sight. Now _that_ seems fair, hmm?”

“Yer challenging _me_ to a brawl? _You_?” Oh, was Srekhi _scoffing_?

He laughed. “I may just surprise you, friend.”

“Fine, you’re on!”

Well, there _was_ some shadow magic at play – but none of their own. For, instead of _actual_ weapons, they were ones echoed with magic, as to not cause _actual_ wounds to the participants. Of course, they would _feel_ like them, until the battle was over, but that was temporary. And so, Lyrkiel was wielding an echo of the Great Fairy’s sword in his left, and the Gilded Sword in his right. The smaller blade was good for a speedy recovery, and the longer blade good for stronger blows. (Sometimes holding them the other way was benefit as well, and while he _knew_ that Srekhi would be lithe and quick, he _needed_ the strength behind his blows. For it was the ones that hit that mattered. And besides, he had learned to use his right almost as good with his left.)

While Lyrkiel had preferred shields, they were not at all profitable for those whose abilities laid in stealth. He had learned to adapt.

Perhaps one day he could go back to shields, but today was not that day.

He charged at the other, grinning all the while. He wouldn’t let overconfidence blind him however, nor would he ever make the mistake that cost him his vision and his life as a Hylian again.

Srekhi used daggers. And, _was that a claw?_ He couldn’t tell, but it certainly looked like it.

Well, he would definitely have to plan his moves correctly.

He had learned to deflect blows with his own blades accordingly, and the short shank of the Gilded Sword allowed for that quickness that was needed.

The battle was tough. He had to say that. Srekhi was quite the talented fighter. His blows were met with ones of his own, and he had gotten a scratch here or there – but so had the other. (So much so, that if either of their blades were poisoned, the other would have dropped by now)

“I must say, you _really_ have surprised me Lyrkiel.” Srekhi said the moment they had locked blades once more. “I had not expected one from Termina to fight this well.”

Lyrkiel could only grin in response and put more pressure onto the other’s blades.

They had apparently gained a crowd in the duration of their fight.

He laughed softly and pushed more into the blade, seeing the other stumble slightly, and he pushed even _harder_ before he suddenly pulled back and jabbed forward – stopping a moment before his throat.

Those red eyes were wide open in surprise, and cheering was heard from around him.

The weapons disappeared from their hands as smoke.

“I _had_ heard rumours but… I could not believe you were the talented boy Lyrkiel.”

He froze – that was Iarma.

“But to best Srekhi? Now _that_ is unexpected.”

He could see the other _almost_ pouting beside him.

“I assure you, if any magics are involved, I will most certainly lose.” He said. “Which, in real combat, is not an ‘if’ but a certainly.”

“I do agree with you there child, but even in this, I must commend you.”

He sighed softly. “Srekhi is one of my most challenging opponents as of yet.” He said, and shook his head. Of course, his friend couldn’t compete against _Gods_ or even Ganondorf with the Triforce of Power, but _still_. Srekhi was _quite_ the challenging opponent. There were quite a few moments where he thought the other had him, but he was able to roll out of the way in time, his instincts kicking in before he could even _think_ about it.

“Perhaps his failing, is that he has yet to face _true_ combat, and it is no fault of his own. Do not deny it, for I can _see_ it in your eyes, I can _see_ it in the way that you move so… fluidly.”

His… eyes…

“And I am not talking about the scars that grace your face child. Though, that too, is proof enough. A mere mistake – I would gather – by the way you move. But you have learned. And _that_ is a lesson well learned. One of a warrior.”

A… warrior…

Wait was Impa…

“I have already mentioned this to your father, but we are most likely going to require his services for longer than this Meet takes place. If that is the case, would you like to enrol in the academy for upcoming warriors? You need not make any promises, especially as you are as young as you are, but... perhaps you can see what it means to be one of us, and decide if it is for you. I can… understand if you wish to decline, and have your goals settled elsewhere, but after seeing you battle, I thought I might ask. It will be a great learning experience for you too, if you decide that the life of the Warrior is not for you.”

Oh Goddesses. Just _what_ was he getting himself into?


	23. Advancement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thank you to AyaHalloway for proof-reading Chapters 20-28!
> 
> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel  
> Ima = Iarma
> 
> (Until my foot's better, updates may be sporadic)

Chapter 23

He knew that it would be rude to decline. That he shouldn’t. But at the same time… did he _want_ to be so close to Impa and Zelda?

“If you’d like to know – Srekhi is in it too.”

Well… now that sweetened the deal.

“Mind you, he is in classes more advanced – some of which may not be the same as yours - but the hours are all very similar, and, given the right tutelage, you may very well achieve levels comparable to his rank in a short period of time, if I am reading you right, young Lyrkiel.”

He swallowed. “I… I must think of it M’lady, and discuss this further with my parents before any major decisions are made. They are still very much a part of my life, and will be for awhile longer, if you understand my reasoning for this.” He also wanted to talk to Srekhi about this.

But yes, a definite conversation with Kajiit and Malea was in order. Especially because of the increased risks involved.

Too much was going on right now…

“Yes, understandable young one. Your parents will be your guardians and guidance, for yet another year or two. They should be very much involved with this decision. Have a good afternoon.” With that, Iarma turned and disappeared in the crowd.

“I can’t just believe…”

“ _You_ can’t believe!? I jus’ had… nevermind, let’s go elsewhere.”

“Agreed.”

.+++.

“So… it seems that you will be here for awhile longer.”

Lyrkiel could not quite read his friend’s emotions. Was he happy? Thrilled? …Or was he disappointed?

He wished that he knew.

“Is _that_ why ya are how ya are wit’ Iarma?”

Lyrkiel looked up at Srekhi. “Remember what I said by the less you knew, the better it is for you?” Certainly it was _part_ of the reason, now that he knew, just mostly because her asking them to stay only made things far more difficult for them. For _him._

“…I can’t tell if that is a yes or no.” A soft chuckle left Srekhi, although for the most part he still remained too difficult to read.

“But it looks like I’ll be stuck with you for awhile then, doesn’t it?” Lyrkiel teased his friend, hoping to just… get out of this strange mood they were both in.

The response was what he wanted: laughter, as well as a swat to his shoulder. “What, are ya say’n I’m a bother?”

“Well, you _do_ get me into a lot of trouble.” Link laughed as well. He leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky. “But in all honesty… I’m kinda glad that I can spend more time with you. I always sorely missed you after the Meets”

“Me too… ya gunna accept Iarma’s offer?”

Here, Link sighed softly. “I… dunno.”

“So telling yer parents was a façade?”

He shook his head now. “Mmm, not really. I really _do_ need to talk to them about that.”

“But?” It seemed Srekhi had caught on to the words he never spoke.

“I dunno. Really I don’t. Everybody I know is showing interest in what they wanna do. Kriji wants to be a tailor… Hulra wants to be a hunter… Even you would rather be a doctor than a Royal Guardian. Then there’s me – I just… I have no clue what I wanna do.”

“Whadya mean?” It seemed that this concept was strange to the other. “I mean… yer excellent at fighting, and your Sight is exceptional!”

“Those are just… talents Srekhi. It’d be like saying you _should_ be a Royal Guardian because you’re great at what you’re great at. I’ve been fighting all my life.” He shrugged. “So it’s only natural that I’m good at it. My ability with the Sight is similar in that aspect.” In fact, he didn’t know if even Kajiit was aware of it but…

If he wanted to, he had the capability to _turn off_ the Sight. Perhaps it was because he was a Blind One, or perhaps it was just a side-effect of the procedure, and anybody who had lost their Sight also had this ability.

It also explained just _why_ he didn’t have it for so long.

“I just… don’t have any interests.” In a sense anyway.

He wondered: was it because he was the Hero of Time? That the hero shouldn’t have any interests to distract him from his mission at hand? That he shouldn’t _want_ to become a tailor: because just _what_ tailor would want to take up a sword and defeat the great evil that threatened the land? (Or for that matter, anything else, really. With the exceptions of a solider, or maybe a blacksmith even.)

“Nottin’?”

“I just… I dunno. Maybe calling would be a better term? I have no overwhelming desire to do anything. I mean, I suppose helping people is something that I _like_ doing?” It just felt that was what was right. That it was the right thing to do? “But… isn’t that a normal human emotion? To want to _help_ people, that if you can, you do? Yeah, some people are scrupulous, but if it doesn’t cost them anything, or very little, most would still help right? It’s… not something that _calls_ me. Something that tells me that this is something I should dedicate my life to – but… if it’s something that is necessary, I’d do it? If I was told that nobody else would, or could for that matter, do it, I’d do it.”

Srekhi was silent for a few moments, as if taking in his words and trying to decipher it. (Or perhaps even _understand_ it) “Not a lotta people are willin’ ta go as far as ya Lyrkiel.” He hummed thoughtfully. “You are… very selfless. You would make sacrifices for others. I… think Iarma saw that in ya. How? I dunno. She’s got a rather excellent sense of perception.” He shrugged. “Or maybe she saw yer talent, and simply wanted you to be trained. She could have assumed that, too, with the… stigma against me, ‘n that you dun seem ta care either way.” He sighed. “I mean, speaking merely on just _who_ ya are and _what_ ya can do, you are… oh what’s the words she would use… ‘an ideal candidate’ for the job. She likes people who put others before themselves – although as long as they are _logical_ ‘bout it. She likes _talented_ people, and yer both. Hell, I’m _like that_ ya know? Although not as much as you. I’d rather be a doctor. I could do a whole buncha good _there_. More good than serving the royal family – dun tell her I said that though! She’d have my behind!”

Srekhi fidgeted a little, looking down. “’N… it’d be nice ta have a friend and peer _my age_ ‘round there. ‘M an outcast there as well. Jealousy. Pride. Ya name it, dey all gotta reason ta not like me.”

Lyrkiel smiled. He could read Srekhi _quite well_ now. Perhaps this was why the other was trying to stay stoic earlier? It was almost… flattering.

“’N as she said, ya dun hafta stay ya know? It’d be good training anyways. Maybe ya could be a hunter back in yer village when… y’all go home ‘n… or a protector of sorts… som’min’ like that.”

How he wanted to laugh. The other _always_ seemed to start talking that way when he got emotional. Losing more and more sounds in his words, and slurring them together. But he also knew that would hurt his feelings, or just worsen the situation.

He ruffled Srekhi’s turban. “I’ll think ‘bout it. I can’t go making any promises, ‘kay? Like I said, I gotta talk to Kajiit and Malea about it all.” And the other’s conversational habits really _were_ infectious as well.

He rolled his eyes a little when he felt the other wordlessly hug him.

.+++.

He already knew that Kajiit and Malea would be concerned about him getting even _closer_ to Iarma and Srekhi. That joining would put him closer to them. (Truth be told, he didn’t _like_ the warning towards Srekhi. He _wanted_ to be close friends with Srekhi, despite their worries. Yes, he would play it safe – but that didn’t mean he couldn’t spend time with the other, right? He just… needed to be careful in what he did or what he said.) So when they were worried, he wasn’t surprised. But, then he told them about Srekhi’s comments. He also said that they not want to cause unwanted suspicions. _Especially_ because Srekhi _had_ said Iarma had an excellent sense of perception. For, this was an opportunity for him – once again pointing out things Srekhi said.

In the end, they agreed that this was the best choice of action. It was… ironic how his very words from earlier came back to haunt him: That he would do things if needed.

This was just one of those things.

Although, that being said, he wasn’t at all objecting. He would appreciate and cherish the time spent with Srekhi. He would enjoy it, and he would become an even better fighter.

He might even be able to learn the arts of the shadow faster here too…

(And yes, part of him mourned that he probably will not be studying and being tutored by Impa, as Srekhi was but, it was also a relief. The last thing he needed was the added scrutiny, and who knew, what if she recognized the flavour of his fighting being reminiscent of the style of the Hero of Time. Or if she ever put a shield in his arm…)

Of course, the three of them were all jumping to the conclusion that Impa would even consider the option of him being Link. Of him being a Blind Sheik. Of him being related to Zelda. Of all of these circumstances coming together by some mixture of fate and coincidence.

But they couldn’t risk her _not_. Because it would only take _one_ slip. One mistake. And they would all be revealed.

(And for some reason, Kajiit was becoming more and more adamant about playing it safe…)

Of course, the result her of finding out was all conjecture. They knew not if it _would_ cause any difference, or even _what_ difference it would create. If it would be negative or positive, or something else altogether.

But they would not risk it. For it meant the possibility for it to be negative. They were basing it all on the worst-case scenario. It was the only way to look at it. It was what held them from making stupid little mistakes.

It was the last thing _anybody_ would want.


	24. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thank you to AyaHalloway for proof-reading Chapters 20-28!
> 
> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel  
> Ima = Iarma
> 
> (Until my foot's better, updates may be sporadic)

Chapter 24

And so, they went to Iarma and discussed it. For some reason, it seemed that the outlying reason for this family from Termina to stay in Hyrule _was_ to continue Lyrkiel’s education.

It only made the boy-man more and more suspicious behind just _what_ Impa was getting Kajiit to do. It was secretive, and it was… disturbing the man who had become his father. He didn’t like it, and he honestly hoped that the other was not getting into anything bad.

In the meantime, Link was getting along fantastically with his friend. His charisma had attracted others (it always had…) but despite Srekhi’s concerns, Srekhi was the one he enjoyed hanging out with the most.

Srekhi was also the only one daring enough to venture out into Hyrule.

The two of them often snuck off after class, or at night, and Lake Hylia wasn’t the only place that Srekhi took him. Sometimes, it was on top of the high cliffs of Zora’s River, or the nooks and crannies of Death Mountain. He even took him to the outskirts of Gerudo Valley, although those times were few and far between. Even Srekhi had a healthy respect for those women warriors.

Eventually, the other had shown him just _how_ to get back into the village if they ever got separated (although only after Link had brought up that possibility) and soon, Link was plotting a time to escape from everybody. He would have to pick a time where Srekhi was otherwise occupied with his training session with Iarma. When Kajiit was busy… when he wouldn’t be missed for a few hours.

He could ‘lie’ and say he was hanging out with a friend of his.

For it wasn’t exactly a lie, as Saria was both family and a friend after all.

(Once again, Link realized, was Srekhi a bad influence on him.)

He would truly be lying if he said he didn’t take that opportunity when it came upon him. That reunion was wrought with tears and hugs and Saria commenting at just how grown he was. Of her stroking his now years-old scars, apologizing…

He was surprised nobody asked why he seemed so emotional when he returned home.

Those visits were few and far between, unfortunately. For his friend was quite clingy. (He supposed he should have seen that coming, with the knowledge he knew of Srekhi, of seeing how he reacted when the connection between him and Iarma was discovered… when the prospect of him enrolling with the other in the academy…. Yeah. It was definitely there.) Not that he was opposed to it. He loved having his friend at his side, and he couldn’t imagine not having the other there.

The two of them were inseparable. Still, Kajiit did consistently warn him about being cautious about the other. And Link _was_ careful. Whenever anything came up in reference to the situation between him and Impa, he was certain to give vague answers, not answering either way. Implying that it was good or bad _either_ way.

It was the only way he could keep Srekhi safe.

(And _that_ was important. The more the two of them hung out, the more that they had gotten to know each other, the other’s safety became ever-increasingly important.)

Also, as Impa had suspected, Lyrkiel was progressing quickly through the classes. He often ‘outgrew’ the classes he was in, mastering abilities or techniques that would have taken others weeks or months to learn rapidly. Originally, he was in only one class with Srekhi, and one or two below him in another, (fighting and Sight, respectively) but he was quickly catching up to his friend. In fact half of his classes were with his friend now.

He did have to admit he missed his old friends – but that was a given. However, he made that up with Srekhi. With his new friends, and he _would_ see them come the next Meet.

As he said, his friendship with Srekhi was completely _different_ than his friendships elsewhere.

Perhaps it was because the two of them had so much in common, that they were very like-minded (as the other had pointed out earlier) and they just… _clicked._

Whatever the reason, he greatly appreciated his friendship with Srekhi.

.+++.

“Did you know that the Zora’s Sapphire is like an engagement ring?” Lyrkiel enjoyed baffling his friend with some strange facts about Hyrule. He often ‘blamed’ it that he heard it around. Which was true. Just not from the people that Srekhi thought they were. And, it was a way to prevent him from ‘slipping’ something out that Lyrkiel would probably not actually know without suspicion. Srekhi knew that he was hanging out with others as well, especially since Iarma had begun to take a bit more of his time.

But Srekhi also knew that Lyrkiel would bid his other friends farewell if the other had time for him.

(His friends knew about Srekhi’s increasingly limited time, and he hoped they also didn’t blame him for it. They all also knew that the two were also very close. He did know that some of them just laughed and told him to go. Even if they were in the midst of a conversation.)

“Really now?” The other’s eyebrow disappeared beneath his cowl. “I swear Lyrkiel, yer becoming a gossip.”

He laughed. “It’s called: being well learned. I’m away from home, so I best learn as much as I can about the land I am in right now.” And that sentence did have quite the double meaning, but, it was completely true. Srekhi didn’t need to know that ‘home’ was also _in_ Hyrule, even if not distinctly _apart_ of it. “And who says I just find out my information through word-of-mouth? I _do_ read a lot too ya know.”

“You, _read?_ ” Srekhi said, a shocked expression on his face. “What is this anomaly!”

“Oh, shush you.” He said with a grin and playfully batted at his shoulder. “I’m not some brute, and you _know_ it.”

The other just chuckled and leaned against him.

.+++.

Spring was a wonderful time indeed. The flowers were sprouting, the scents filled his lungs… Lyrkiel would always be a man of nature, not even a culture change could change that. It seemed that Srekhi did have an appreciation of the land too, and they would often find solace in places that Mother Nature was at her finest.

And while he couldn’t see the other’s face, there was this certain… sparkle and awe in Srekhi’s eyes when he saw a particular flower that he had not scene before. Or the way that his friend would pull out a book and sketch something in it, mumbling about the particular plant’s effects on humans.

That action only made his stomach sink even more. He _loved_ seeing this side of Srekhi, seeing him be so passionate and dedicated to something and yet---

_Why couldn’t Impa see?_

It made him angry too. Srekhi deserved to be happy, he deserved to succeed in his goal. _Isn’t **this** what he fought for?_ So that everybody could live happy? That they could choose what they wanted to do instead of cowering in fear or picking up swords to fight? Isn’t this what he gave up so much for? Isn’t _this_ the reason he held his secrets?

It wasn’t fair. It fucking wasn’t fair.

Pushing those thoughts off to the side, Lyrkiel gestured to another plant, “What about this one?” He asked with intrigue, wanting his friend to be like this forever.

.+++.

And sometimes, Link would find solace himself. Most often in the form of the Sacred Meadow. Not with Saria per se, but in the fairy fountain nearby – above the hedges… within the Temple…

Places he knew that he could be alone.

(He knew it was risky but, sometimes he could go farther away, but still within Hyrule’s boundaries and teleport to the Lake via song.)

There, he would be able to free to himself, to argue the logistics of things. To yell and scream at his anger. Towards Impa, towards life, towards the fact that he had to keep things from Srekhi.

He didn’t like it. Any of it. He knew it was childish, but he couldn’t share his concerns with others. And even though he knew he probably could voice these concerns to his parents it… just wasn’t…

Kajiit was worried for his safety, and Link understood that. He did. And while part of him agreed, he just wanted to say fuck it all. Screw the consequences. 

But, as always, he would fall back into that safety net and remain quiet. If not for him, for Srekhi. Because Srekhi’s safety was becoming ever-increasingly important.

He didn’t want to see the other befall any sort of harm.

(Which only made him angrier.)

But he would do what he must. That was one thing he was naturally good at.


	25. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thank you to AyaHalloway for proof-reading Chapters 20-28!
> 
> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel  
> Ima = Iarma

Chapter 25

Summer was approaching, and, oh, his memories were afire. He could see the way that the trees were changing and blooming. The flowers and plants…

His recent trips to the Sacred Meadow didn’t help matters either.

And what he had _not_ expected – nor anybody either he supposed – was for the King to pass in his sleep that spring.

Granted, Link didn’t really know the King, but he hadn’t been _that_ old, had he? Perhaps part of him should have been more at a loss, considering the man _was_ related to him by blood, but he didn’t know him, and what he knew he hadn’t liked. (Of course, that was out of childish ignorance…)

Zelda, however, would be grieving, for despite her earlier frustrations at the king, he knew that she cared deeply for her father. And the kingdom. And Link felt for her. (He put away the pain associated with her. It was petty and something he had mostly gotten over anyway)

But the kingdom must go on. Most people probably were like him, not grieving for the loss of a monarch they hardly knew. Zelda must take up the crown as she knew she must one day, surrounding areas must be notified about the transferring of power, as must the people.

Certainly, the Sheikah would have been one of the first cultures to know, considering how closely associated they were to the royal family.

However, something else happened, something even _more_ unexpected than the death of the king. A visit from the princess herself. Or, should he say, the _queen._

Of course, Link knew that Zelda knew that there were a few Sheikah left in Hyrule, but from everything she had hinted at as Sheik… He had assumed that she didn’t know. But apparently she _did_ know of the Sheikah Tribe. (Certainly, yes, he had been surprised, he also had his suspicions. But still, considering _what_ she said back in the other time....)

Seeing her, it was different. Like him, she had not quite reached the age of when they had fought Ganondorf, but… Everything was so similar. An eerie shadow of what was to be. She stood on a make-shift podium that had been quickly put up upon hearing that she was to come. She also stood beside Impa, the woman who had been at her side since birth, a crown on her head that Link could not remember ever seeing.

And she soon made an announcement to the people. Thanking them for their service and assistance and a hope for continued service. She also mentioned that the other peoples of the land must be notified of her father’s death, and of her coming to power. And how, she had picked various guards to do said duty, to notify the Gorons, the Zoras, the humans and Hylians, the Gerudo…

But there was something else. Something that didn’t seem routine as she shifted.

“As many of you are aware, there are a people that we are missing in our delegations, but I cannot send any man, woman, or child to this duty. The risk is too great. Which is why, I have decided to ask this of you: I will require two Sheikah for this job. For, those very people are the forest children and their guardian. But they are protected by the Lost Woods. A forest which I am aware uses deception and magic to lure those who wander in it to become lost and never heard from again. This is the very reason why I need you to do this job for me, as you have the ability to see past deception and to see the truth.”

The Kokiri. Zelda wanted them to go to the village and tell the Deku Sprout (or was he a tree now, he never bothered to ask Saria…) of her ascension to power. He could most certainly do it but... that would be revealing things that others did not – and should not – know about him.

(Speaking of which... just _how_ did she manage to go there in the time that never was? Or did she simply just follow him...? From his understanding it took one to _first_ be there for the teleportation songs to work...)

"For this purpose I would like the top two people with the Sight to do this venture for me. I would believe that they would have the least risk for this necessary venture. I thank all of you for your time today.” And it was Impa who took Zelda’s hand in hers as she guided her off of the stage, and away to the tent or carriage, or whatever she was staying in until it was decided who would go.

The people began to talk about this. Gossip and make guesses on who would be chosen. How they would be chosen. And Link was not innocent of this either. He, too, was trying to figure out just _who_ would be going. Images of others flashed before his mind because he paused, coming to a realization. One that put a pit in his stomach. _Srekhi._

Wait a minute… that would mean… no…

For his friend had always dominated even the adults whenever it came to those little setups during the Meets…

Lyrkiel _knew_ the dangers of those woods. He _knew_ what happened to those who fell to the whispers and compulsions of the trees. He saw the results… It was something _ingrained_ within him since as long as he could remember. Do not wander. Do not listen to the delusional messages. Stay focused. Only do as you truly _know_. Any doubts, disregard…

He feared for his friend's safety...

He wanted to volunteer, give other options, or _something_. He worried that a Sheikah’s eyes would not be enough to see through the deceptions of the woods. It was something that had to be _learned_.

(Perhaps Zelda was wishing that he was here now. That it was Link who could send the message, instead of her valuable warriors. It took him a few moments on thinking about it, but even if she could teleport to the Sacred Meadow, there still was a forest between the meadow and the village. And who knew if Saria was there…)

He also could simply just… send a message to Saria as well – but that, too, would be revealing too much about himself.

“Lyrkiel, come here boy.” It was one of his teachers who gestured him over to them.

…What did they want?

“I think you’ve narrowed it down that Srekhi will be one of the two that will be going into the forest – but… I do believe that you might be the other.”

Wait -- _what?_

“You’re perhaps the person who is almost as good as Srekhi when it comes to the Sight. I do know that Iarma is out of the running because of her guardianship over the princess – well I suppose she’s Queen now, isn’t she? But, I do believe you’re the other person that might be picked. Your grades are almost as good as Srekhi, and no other adult here is on par with the boy.”

…Would Kajiit be okay with this? He was just a ‘transient’ student anyway. No firm ‘allegiances’ anywhere…

(He did suppose that the Sheikah’s job _was_ to serve the royal family and they can order them to do anything. Part of him _hoped_ that this wouldn’t be solidifying him anywhere, if that was the case.)

“Do not be surprised if Iarma asks you to go. Besides… even speaking for team-members, the two of you get along fantastically, and would not become separated over a forest, while others may be more… apt to abandon him. All around, the two of you are ideal for something such as this. You both excel at the Sight, and have a great sense of camaraderie. The two of you _need_ each other in this.”

(Well, it would be Srekhi who needed him, although nobody except his parents knew that. He just sincerely hoped that they would pick him. He would have to be extra careful however. At least the Kokiri would not recognize him. They didn’t when he was a Hylian adult in their green apparel, so why would they when he wore the garbs of a Sheikah and had the eyes of them?)

“Thank you.”

So, he went to a place that the two of them met, and waited.

He couldn’t believe he actually _wanted_ Impa to seek him out.


	26. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a thank you to AyaHalloway for proof-reading Chapters 20-28!
> 
> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel  
> Impa = Iarma

Chapter 26

The delegations wouldn’t take long he thought. Perhaps there would be testing even – just to ensure to follow Zelda’s orders to the letter.

And if there was any testing he was _certain_ that he would be picked for _that_.

It was nerve-wracking. It wasn’t as if he wanted to be chosen for this task merely for pride purposes, or to prove his merit. (He had already done that once, and not to any intentions of his own.) No, it was for Srekhi’s safety. He didn’t want his friend to become a staflos….

Or would Srekhi become a skull kid? No, he would be too old for that. And too big.

And when he saw Srekhi followed closely by Impa, he _knew_ something was up.

“Hello Lyrkiel. I am hoping that you would be willing to join Srekhi in his mission to Lost Woods.” He didn’t really _hear_ the rest of her words, something about having the option to decline for reasons. He was far too overjoyed with _relief_ to really… pay attention to them.

All he cared about was his friend’s safety after all. 

.+++.

Link had prepared himself for this. He told his hand to be quiet, and as an added measure he covered his hand. (It seemed to hint at a shyness in a sense. Apprehensive perhaps. Of a warrior going in his very first mission. It was the perfect disguise.)

For they were to meet Zelda for a briefing before they departed. (He was certain that his friend would most definitely use the Deku Nuts as soon as they could get on their own. The faster they finished this mission, the faster they could get on with their lives. In fact, they could even go on a little ‘detour’ on their way back because of the time they saved.)

And he was glad that the pieces had chosen to remain silent. To continue sleeping as they had for years (at least in his case) and not react to one another. And he heard Zelda give them a letter, explain to them the details of the letter, and then gave them a map with the instructions to the village. Now, Link didn’t need it, but he took it anyway. And Srekhi would need it. For himself, and for the belief that Lyrkiel was any other Sheikah and not one who had been raised in those very woods.

Zelda also warned them of the dangers of the woods. Telling them of the tales she had heard from others and from the books.

She didn’t mention that one of those sources was him, long ago, as children.

He didn’t blame her, for she had not heard from him in years. And neither he, her. It was still strange, especially now so close and not on a pedestal off in the distance – in a form that was very similar to the princess he saw in the Temple of Time, and yet not _exactly_ like her. Some features were still a bit too hard or too soft, her body not grown as much as it had before. Her hair shorter…

But her eyes were the same.

He hoped she didn’t see any resemblance in him…

Of course, that was hoping the same thing he hoped about Iarma. (He had to stop mentally referring to her as Impa, or he was going to screw it up.)

And with that, they were dismissed.

Off to Lost Woods it was…

.+++.

Srekhi had been staring at him. Curiosity was filling him, and Lyrkiel couldn't blame him. 

For he was hesitating a bit. In fact, it probably looked as if he had seen a ghost through the others eyes. And in a sense, he had. For he had not looked upon this entrance in many years, and not through _these_ eyes. He was returning here. As an adult. It struck a chord in him. He remembered coming here in the other time, feeling just as apprehensive as he did now.

However, the one at his side was one whom he considered family: Navi. It was not his best friend. His companion.

It was not Srekhi.

"I just... Nevermind. Stay close Srekhi. These Woods have been rumoured to send even the most perceptive person astray."

"Aw, how touching. Yer worry for my well-being shows this much Lyrkiel?"

Playful banter. Of course his friend would act this way. That’s who he was. But… for some reason, Lyrkiel felt… _something_. Perhaps it was just the nerves. Perhaps it was because he was afraid to reveal too much. But… he felt a slight burn in his cheeks at those words.

It distracted him enough. "You just love to deceive yourself don't you?" Just _how_ would the other take those words, he wondered. "But in all seriousness, please do stay close. I know not how effective these woods are against a Sheikah." None of them did. This was a gamble, at best. Not even _Zelda_ knew, did she? For it was _her_ who struggled through these woods. (Or perhaps did Impa lead her here, and she _knew_ a Sheikah’s ability _could_ penetrate through the fogs of deception?) For, his eyes of now would see these woods differently than the eyes he had as a child.

He never travelled past the entrance of the Sacred Meadow whenever he visited Saria. There was never enough time, nor no need. And was he glad, for if the children recognized him from earlier visits, not even _he_ could fool Srekhi… and _those_ were questions that he _did not_ want to answer.

"Yes, yes." While the words were teasing, Lyrkiel knew that the other was serious.

And so they entered the woods.

It was just as he remembered it. The chirping of the birds, the steady hum of the insects...

Home. He was home.

No matter how much Kajiit and Malea were his new home, this, here, would always be a home for him.

And, he could feel that thrum. That distracting little voice in the back of his head, but he ignored it as he always had. He dismissed it and paid no heed to it, remembering, by heart, the directions to the village. "It's this way."

"But I thought..."

He remembered now, that parchment that Zelda had handed to them. “Here, look.” An excuse at best. A way for him to prove that he was right and the other wrong. Also a way to help Srekhi realize the dangers that they were already in. “It’s _this_ way.” But parchment would not be the only thing that would get them past these deceptive woods. It would not be the thing that would be their survival. Srekhi needed to know the signs, the ‘symptoms’ if you will, of the magic that protected the children that lived here. "Ignore those doubts friend. Do not listen to the voice telling you to go the other way." For he, too, heard it. But he had learned to ignore it. To let it become an incessant buzz in the back of his head instead of the pronounced directions in his friend’s head.

"...Little voice? Now that you mention it..."

"Yes. That." Srekhi was beginning to realize now, and that lost expression was no longer clouding his eyes. “See Srekhi. Hear. Hear your _own_ voice, don’t let the voice of the forest misguide you.”

For it would be that little voice that would doom Srekhi if he could not control it. It would be that voice that would tell him to betray his instincts and his comrade. It would be that voice that would separate them, and drive the Sheikah mad if he could not learn to see past it.

And Lyrkiel could see the clarity in his eyes. "Come."

Guiding somebody through the woods was difficult, and more than once did he temporarily lose his way. (Not of any fault of his own, mind you. For he had to pull his friend back as the voice became stronger, as it became louder, and he had to think: just _where_ were they?) Eventually, he just gave in and took Srekhi's hand and walked him the rest of the way through. 

"You seem to have an awful lot of experience with this..."

Those words caused a chill up his spine. He _knew_ this was going to happen. That the other would find it suspicious that he could do this with such ease. That Srekhi, the one whose Sight was stronger than his, still had difficulty.

Thankfully, he had come up with the perfect excuse for that question. "My home has a set up like this one to dissuade outsiders from finding the village." For that much was true, and even Kajiit could confirm that fact. But Lyrkiel's experience did not come from that. No. It came from Link. From this exact place. That it was _this_ home, not _that_ home. But both were still a _home_ to him. Srekhi didn’t need to know that fact.

It was truth hiding within a truth. Or perhaps a lie disguised as a truth.

It was misdirection, and _oh_ was Srekhi susceptible to that right now.

The other seemed to easily accept his reasoning, and when they finally made that last turn, he announced. "And, here we all, Kokiri Village."

He never thought he would lay eyes on it again... and his eyes slipped over to the little house on stilts... the one behind the fence...

His home.

Link's home.

"...We should hurry onta the Deku Tree. The less we disturb the children, the better." Already, they were getting stares and fingers pointing at their directions.

Grown-ups! Adults! Big people! What were they doing here? No grown-ups came to the village! What was going on? Why didn't the forest turn them?

There was one, though, that was not scared or shyly curious of them. No, she approached them with a smile on her face, arms clasped behind her. "Hello!"

Saria.

"What business have you here, grown-ups?" Of course _she_ would be the one to greet them. (Well it was either her, or Mido. And he was willing to bet that she told Mido to back off.)

"The royal family has sent us in their stead to give a message to the Great Deku Tree. Her Majesty herself drafted this letter."

It was Srekhi that spoke.

Lyrkiel was not objecting that. In fact, Srekhi was the one with the most experience behind all of this. He was just here since they needed a team of two. They needed the ones who had the strongest abilities for the job. He was content in merely being an ‘aid’ to Srekhi.

But… there was something _odd_ here. The way he spoke it had been so official. So _unlike_ the Srekhi that stole him away to the places of Hyrule, or the Srekhi that secretly studied medicine, or the flustered, emotional Srekhi who clung to his friendships.

It had this… _eerie_ sensation to it. Almost like when he looked at Zelda…

“Very well, this way."

So they followed her, although Lyrkiel was quite distracted as he looked around the Village, letting his feet guide him instead of his eyes. They memorized the paths and gaps after all, even if they had grown a little since they were last here.

Nothing had changed - but then again, _should_ it have?

It had probably been this way for centuries...

"Do pardon our mess. We are preparing for a festival, so watch where you place your feet."

Festival? Festival? Which one? For some reason… he just couldn’t quite pinpoint which one… (His mind thriving with nostalgia, with worries, with curiosities about Srekhi….)

"Oh, that is no matter. Back home, so shall our people."

"Oh? Your people celebrate Summer’s Festival too?"

At those words Lyrkiel tensed. _Right._ He had been so… preoccupied with his worries for Srekhi he had completely forgotten! (And there were the classes, and the homework, and the spells, and, and, and…..)

Summer’s Festival…

No. He couldn’t afford to be distracted, he _had_ to ensure he didn’t make any slip-ups. He couldn’t afford to. He needed to get on with the mission. He continued walking.

"Although... ours have been rather... remorse as of late. But ah! Here we are!"

"Thank you child. We shan't be long."

There was a hand on his, and there was a knowing smile on her face.

"Happy Day."


	27. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a thank you to AyaHalloway for proof-reading Chapters 20-28!
> 
> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel  
> Impa = Iarma

Chapter 27

Those words were not the words normally spoken, but given the circumstances, it couldn’t be helped.

For Saria couldn’t risk saying _either_ of his names. For how would a Kokiri know the True or other name of a Sheikah? Srekhi was far too close, and he _would_ overhear it. (Not to mention, a Kokiri knowing the birthday of a Sheikah? Just _what_ did Lyrkiel have to do with the Kokiri? No wonder why he was so familiar with the woods! But… _what_ did this all mean? He couldn’t risk those questions…)

He had to force back the tears as he nodded, walking forth to where his other ‘family’ lay.

.+++.

The missive was brief but necessary. It had told the Deku Tree of Zelda's coming to power and their continued alliance. Of wishing the other and the Kokiri well. Of hopes for the future.

Once delivered, and a response spoken the two Sheikah turned and headed down the path that would lead them back to the village.

It wasn't Saria who greeted them on their way out.

"Misters?"

It was Mido.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, but... as Saria told you we are having a festival tomorrow. But it is not just Summer’s Festival. Tomorrow is also... the day of Link."

Lyrkiel bit his lip. They... they still remembered...

"But... he left. A long time ago. For the outside world. If... if he is still out there can... can you tell him that we leave presents at his house every year? That he can come back..."

"I do not-"

Lyrkiel held out his arm and shook his head.

"If we find him. But we will need to know what he looks like, no?"

He knew he was being stupid. Childish even. He knew he might have been showing off too much. Maybe causing undue suspicions. Hell, it might be seen as usurping Srekhi and his experience. But he wanted to give Mido hope.

"Well, he’s got this doofus looking smile, about this tall, blue, blue eyes and straw blond hair."

Really Mido? _Really?!_ That was the best you could do?

"If I ever meet this boy, I will tell him his friends miss him. And still remember him, and he still has a home here."

"Thank you Mister."

As they walked away and left the village, Srekhi turned.

"Why did’ya do that?"

He was defensive. Probably because he knew that normally they would not be able to keep such a promise. That he was probably giving out something that would turn out to be a lie. For the Sheikah did not venture out into public, that they remained hidden in the shadows, that…

But that boy who knew. "Did you not see just how the boy was suffering? I... do not know if you know, but the children here are told that if they leave the forest they die. And he is hoping that maybe this friend did not die. And I think even he knows that we won't be able to find him, but he wanted to try. Try and get that message out to his friend even if the odds are against him. Because without asking us, would mean he had no chance. At least now he had some chance, no matter how slim. Besides, when will the next chance be? And if I ever see the boy, I shall tell him that his friends and his old home misses him."

He was telling himself that right now. And he was also telling himself how _glad_ he was that he kept up this charade of being a well-read gossip with Srekhi.

“Even if those chances may be slim… it’s what he wants to hear. No matter how old they are, they _still_ are children Srekhi.” And the children must be protected. Their innocence preserved. No matter if they are Hylian, Sheikah, Kokiri…. All children were cherished.

He just hoped Srekhi shared the same resolves that Termina did…

“Okay, you’ve got me dere. But still… I jus’… I feel as if we are lyin’ ta ‘im Lyrkiel, ‘n I dun like it.”

“It’s not a lie if we remember to tell this ‘Link’ this, now is it? It only is a lie if I said we would actively try and find him. It would only be a lie if we find this ‘Link’ and _not_ tell him. And, as much as they are children, the Kokiri are perceptive and smart.” Granted, Mido would probably get mad at them if they never found Link, but that was beside the point. The boy _knew_ and that was what mattered.

“I… suppose. But ya got me ravelled up i’ this mess! I’ the kid ever comes for mah hide, I’m blaming ya!”

He laughed at the accusation. “Hey, hey, hey! I never said _we_ I said _I_. You’re only obligated if _you_ feel like you are!”

Srekhi chased him to the entrance of the village.

Perhaps, one night he would return here. To look at the presents the other left him. Perhaps he’d use his stealth moves to go through unnoticed.

He wondered… if they noticed that the presents were gone… would they _know_ that Link heard Mido’s request?

One day…

Just not now, or this year. When he would have plausible ‘time’ to find the missing child. Just in case Srekhi ever had to return to the village again.

He didn’t want to cause suspicion, even if it would alleviate Mido’s concern.

(Or perhaps, when he could tell Srekhi everything…)

.+++.

That thought was not one that Link confided in with anybody. In fact, it was one that he didn’t even want to consider or think too deeply on. But it still grew over the weeks and months that passed, despite his efforts. And he was beginning to fear that maybe…

Maybe he didn’t want to leave the academy, or Hyrule at all even.

For Srekhi was here. And he didn’t want to leave his dear friend. The bonds between them had only continued to grow, and he didn’t know if he could go back to their former arrangements. To only see each other only a scarce few days out of the year from seeing each other for hours each and every day. From their little escapades to the various places of Hyrule. From the long nights they spent talking about things. About life. About companions. About the past. About the present. About the future.

Srekhi still wanted to be a doctor, and Iarma was not giving up.

It did hurt him to see Srekhi paining this way. To see him have his goal within grasp, but being held back. It wasn’t fair. He _knew_ Srekhi had been groomed for it, and that his talents were trained at such an early age that he excelled beyond all others.

But it still wasn’t fair.

He didn’t think it would ever be fair. Life always had its twists and its turns. He didn’t think it was fair for him either, to be in the situation that he was in. That it wasn’t fair that he had to lose his sight to gain this new life. It wasn’t fair that he had to fight _two_ wars as a child. (He didn’t care, he had been a child in an adult’s body, but it wasn’t _just_ a child who had returned to that tiny body in the end either…) It wasn’t fair that he had so many secrets he needed to keep from even his closest friend.

…Right he _wasn’t_ supposed to go down that path.

But the point being: Life wasn’t fair. He just wished he could do something _more_ about it. Certainly, Lyrkiel couldn’t help his past, but couldn’t he help his future?

More specifically: Srekhi’s future?

He just hoped he _knew_ what he was getting into…

.+++.

Once again, did he seek out Iarma.

The woman was hard to find when she wasn’t looking for you… He spent a good part of the day hunting her down, and in the end it was _her_ who found him.

“I heard you were looking for me?” It was unusual now, to see another Sheikah without coverings. 

For, something he had learned that while not _everybody_ had worn the usual cowl, there always were other forms. And they tended to vary due to profession. That also applied to hair coverings, as well as the tabard. Most children followed the stereotypes however, due to ease, but he noticed now, how others wore a marking at their hip instead of their chest, or on their shoulders or it was embedded in their clothings.

And Iarma did not wear them. The coverings that was, for she did have the Sheikah Eye on her armour. “And good timing too, I was out looking for you?”

…Shit…

“But, why don’t you go first? You’ve been looking for me first after all.”

It was a bit unnerving, but he had practiced his words over and over, and it _did_ make sense. Heck, he was using the woman’s own words against her!

He looked around and they _were_ rather secluded. “…My apologies if I… come across a bit too forward, or even offensive.” He started, knowing that his words could cause quite a bit of whiplash. “And know that my ideas are all on my own.” In fact, he hadn’t even told Srekhi about his idea – knowing the other would try and get him to back down. “But… what is the harm in letting Srekhi _know_ about some of the medical knowledge Kajiit has?” He couldn’t pause and look at her expression, or he would lose all of his courage. (And potentially cause the damned Triforce to trigger) “Because, certainly, couldn’t that knowledge benefit him in his future? That he could use that knowledge and _apply_ it when it was _really_ necessary? The what-ifs. Shrapnel. An arrow being bounced off something in an unforeseen manner… For _if_ he has this knowledge he could turn a doomed situation into a salvageable one.”

He exhaled a bit loudly, not realizing that he hadn’t really stopped to even breathe.

“Saving a life isn’t _just_ about prevention. It is also about _doing_ something about it in case _something_ goes wrong.”

She laughed.

“I’m surprised the boy hasn’t come up with that reason himself.” She said with a grin, her fingers drumming against her arm. “And he’s come up with so many excuses, pleas, reasons, and bargains.”

“Love for anything has a tendency to blind people on occasion.” Lyrkiel added softly. He wouldn’t mention that Srekhi was gradually losing hope in his aspiration. That it was putting a damper on his mood and his outlook. That his friend felt trapped, doomed even. That there was a dark expression that was growing day by day whenever he pulled out that little green book of medical notes…

That he was starting to give up on that goal.

It was no way he wanted to see his friend grow into an adult. He didn’t want to see him forced to do his duty. He didn’t wish that fate on anybody - _especially_ a friend as close and important as Srekhi was to him.

He had enough of that in his life.

“Medical knowledge is essential. One can only carry so many potions or fairies… and if the trek to a Fairy Fountain is too long, it could doom one to a death that could have otherwise been prevented by other means.”

“I do see your point, young one.” She was nodding now. “But I am not the only one you must ask.”

Did that mean–

“If your father agrees, I will sanction these lessons.”

Joy coiled in his stomach, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

“And, now, for the reason I had wished to speak with you about…”

Right…. _shit._


	28. Transitition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I will be using Lyrkiel AND Link to refer to Link throughout the story, also to help the readers remember :3
> 
> Names of the characters. (Only given if the readers have met them with their ‘other’ name first)
> 
> Kafei = Kilfa  
> Kiija = Kajiit  
> Link = Lyrkiel  
> Impa = Iarma

Chapter 28

“And, now, for the reason I had wished to speak with you about…”

He hated it when this happened. Really. He didn’t want to be alone with Impa. He couldn’t fault her, he supposed, but still… She was just a victim of circumstance – just as he. For he _wouldn’t_ have any problem speaking with her if it weren’t for the fact that she knew him as an adult, or that she was Zelda’s guardian… but she was, and…

He didn’t want to cause problems or risk anything or…

“Your eyes, what happened to them?”

He tensed. He _knew_ that somehow, this was going to come up. Of course it would. Right? People would ask, and yes typically the whole ‘got ambushed by wolfos’ was a great explanation, and most didn’t ask further – Impa ( _Iarma_ ) would.

“…Wolfos. There was an ambush, and… three of them were on me. I… made a _stupid_ mistake, and opened myself up, and…” He hated talking about this. It caused tremors to go up his spine. It made him _remember_ that feeling of helplessness… of being so… _vulnerable…_ Of being blind.

“I’m surprised they let you battle them.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“There were twelve of them, and five of us… one who did not know how to fight.” He closed his eyes and shivered again. The memory never did fade from his mind, and he could still remember the _red_ that flared his senses before the pain overwrote it. And the _nothingness_ that followed. The fear…

“And I had fought them before.”

“Surprising.” She said. “How old did you say you were?”

She must have known it was years ago. He shook his head. “I didn’t. Twelve… I think. Turning thirteen.”

“And that’s when you meet Kajiit?”

His stomach felt like lead. He wished he could just disappear right now… and stop talking about this, but Iarma showed no mercy in her questioning. “I suppose you could say that.”

It _was_ a truth, even if it was misleading. He couldn’t tell her the full truth. It would only lead to questions… And she could read between the lines and…

“You suppose?”

She _would_ question that. While part of him just wished that she had simply agreed with his words that he was forced to use, he _did_ have a follow through, even if that one could damn him. One could only tell so many half-truths and misleading comments before it became too deep. “What child _wouldn’t_ know about the legendary doctor in their village?” He had to be evasive. He had fooled others, he most certainly could fool her.

Hopefully.

“But he had never seen me personally until then. At least to my knowledge.” That, at least, could be misleading. A candy to a childish-ignorance. (But it was true. All of it. For who _knew_ if Kajiit saw him as a babe? Or any child his age for that matter!)

He just hoped that she would take the bait. He had a few more items at his disposal… but soon he would run out of ways to not answer her questions directly.

“He was in charge of your care then?”

Link nodded.

“I see… did he need to restore your vision?”

Again he nodded.

“Thank you Lyrkiel. I do suppose you should go ask your father about the lessons hmm?”

Wait… oh! Right!

“I am sorry for bringing up unpleasant memories, but I needed to know that.”

He swallowed as he watched her walk away. Just _why_ did she need to know that?

(And _why_ didn’t she just ask Kajiit?)

.+++.

Kajiit had readily agreed to the sessions – but Lyrkiel didn’t doubt that he would. His father had always been about helping others – especially Srekhi. He had always wanted to teach the boy, eager learners were the best to teach after all.

And, oh, when Srekhi had reacted!

He had never seen so much happiness in those red eyes. He could not remember a time that he had. He had been bursting with it. (Yes, Srekhi _knew_ that it would only be temporary… but Lyrkiel would work on that. This was the first step of many. Maybe Impa would see just how happy Srekhi was. Maybe she would see just _how many_ people he could help with that knowledge and eagerness… Maybe she would see the benefits of having Srekhi as a doctor. The only problem lies with finding the other’s ‘replacement’. For Impa - _Iarma_ would not be alive forever.)

And Link was happy that his friend was. It filled him with joy to see the young man who had been slipping into a dark place to suddenly come out of it. He was happy that he was happy.

He supposed that was just when he was beginning to realize it…

.+++.

The one ‘downfall’ of having Kajiit train Srekhi, was that they were forced to stay yet another year in Hyrule. But, Link had already weighed those options even before he had asked Iarma about letting Srekhi take those lessons. He supposed that maybe it was a bit of selfishness in there as well, because it was becoming increasingly evident to him that he did not want to part from his friend.

Perhaps it was selfless too. For he knew that even Srekhi did not want them to part ways, and that he’d sacrifice things to be with his friend. He _liked_ it in Hyrule too. That he could go see Saria. That he was in the familiar land of his home.

He did miss Kilfa and his wife, but he had heard that maybe they were going to come to the Meet this upcoming year. It had been awhile since he had seen them...

He could hardly believe just where he was. How circumstances brought him to where he was today. If Zelda hadn’t disguised as Sheik… if his parents weren’t who they were…. If he didn’t end up in Kokiri forest…. If Navi didn’t leave… if he didn’t bump into the Skull Kid that he _happened_ to befriend….

If he didn’t screw up with battling the wolfos.

But that was what life was. It was fate. It was circumstance. It was coincidence.

It still was hard to fathom sometimes though, that if a _single_ pebble was out of place, he wouldn’t be where he was today, wouldn’t have the friends he had, or the abilities he had.

He would be a completely different person.

Being a Sheikah _did_ change him. It moulded him. Certainly, yes, the core of his being stayed the same – but he wouldn’t hold children at the value he did. History would be irrelevant to him. And deception would be something he would have used far more frequently.

There probably were other things. Minor things which, if one compared him to another version of who he could have been, would be visible, they wouldn’t be sticking out like a sore thumb.

…It was hard to believe just how terrified he was, sitting on that hospital bed all those years ago, weighing the pros and cons of becoming a Sheikah or staying a blind Hylian.

Certainly, yes, the cons did come into focus, and one day, he promised himself to go on a journey for his friend once more, but that would come later.

Maybe, Navi was like Srekhi in a sense… how Srekhi was the catalyst to his Sight, Navi was the opposite. She was the inhibitor.

She was a piece of his past. Of his childhood. Something that he needed to let go of for him to _finally_ grow up.

But… once he was grown up, couldn’t he have her back?

(It did make sense though. She did all of his thinking for him. She was there when he needed her most, but… she was doing _too much_ for him. Even Tatl did less than Navi did, but she was there for him when he _needed_ the help. Perhaps, he pondered, it was some way of providing him with that protection he needed.)

He did miss her. Both of them actually. Although, he still doubted that Tatl could keep his secret. Maybe he would ‘check’ in on her secretly. The Skull Kid still probably hung out on that stump every now and then.

They didn’t need to know it was him.

Yes, he missed his past, but he also enjoyed his present.

And, that was what mattered the most, right?

.xxx.

Most of the time, the two young men were found outside the classroom now. They had surpassed what their teachers could have taught them. Although, contrary to what others would have thought, they were not above lessons. No, their lessons were now books. Papers. Theories.

Theories they now needed to make into reality.

This was how Kilfa had found the two, albeit there were no classes to undertake, it being the Meet and all.

While the man had never met this ‘Srekhi’ he had heard much from his dear friend Kajiit.

He _did_ know the young man was a nuisance to the doctor as a young boy. He would pester him. Bug him. Plead with him, and while Kajiit found the attention a bit annoying, he did sympathize with his case. However, there always seemed to be _something_ there. Something that the good doctor could never figure out. He did try, oh Goddesses did he try! However the efforts would always be in vain, and the answer always ‘no’.

He had only figured out just what that ‘something’ was the first Meet that Lyrkiel had ended up in Hyrule.

And it made sense, looking back on it. While Kilfa never was intensely involved with the politics of the Sheikah (being that he was stuck as a mayor in another country for supportive reasons) he knew that those who were chosen for the role of Guardian were chosen young.

It was a cruel practice, when one really looked at it. For that child was ostracized from then on (it was only a subconscious decision really…) and they did not form attachments. Typically that child would have been an orphan of some kind, or abandoned. That way, they could dedicate their lives to the royal family.

But nobody expected a young child by the name of ‘Link’ to interrupt their little cycle.

He didn’t care about unofficial rules. He didn’t care for stereotypes or conditioning. And he certainly didn’t _learn_ them. He couldn’t have.

Kilfa knew that the conditioning, too, was unintentional. It was inadvertent.

Lyrkiel had his _own_ conditioning from inside that mysterious forest of children.

And he brought it with him.

Everybody flocked to this stranger with the scars on his face. He was unique. Strange, but charismatic. Even Kilfa was not immune to his charms. What they had not expected was for him to upset their balance as he did. They had not expected for him to disrupt their flow.

To tear their very world apart.

But nobody would dare say that not having this unique young man was a good thing. That they would rather that Lyrkiel had never appeared in their life. (For, here, nobody knew just _who_ Lyrkiel was. No. Only a select few did. Hell, even Kilfa probably didn’t know the whole story, and he sure as hell knew more than anybody else did… with the exception of Malea and Kajiit of course.) They enjoyed this young man from Termina. And while, seemingly exotic, he fit right in. Nobody could really explain it.

Sure, he was a genius when it came to the academy, but there was just… something about him. That, he appeared as if he was there his entire life.

As he said, Kilfa wasn’t a major in anything Sheikah – he never was, considering how he was raised – but he _was_ insightful.

Perhaps it was just how he was raised, and that he had a different mindset than the others here. That he, too, was a bit of a foreigner.

He also was a bit of a gossip, but that was beside the point.

His friend was well-liked.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Lyrkiel didn’t come back next year.

He supposed that, in a sense, this would be a good-bye if that were the case. He would ensure to make it to the Meets, but, Lyrkiel wouldn’t be just a two-day’s journey away, but a few days away if he ever went to Hyrule to seek him out. (In reality, it would be a year’s journey. For he could not frequent to Hyrule…)

But the boy was growing up. Already, he was seventeen and a half. Six more months would make him officially an adult, and free to make his own decisions.

It was hard to think of the little boy at Anju’s inn as the young man fighting in the courtyard before him.

Then again, something told him that ‘Link’ never was _truly_ a boy.

He’d never know Lyrkiel’s true history, not that it mattered anyway.

Yes, the past made the person to who they were today, but it didn’t mean one needed to know every detail of that past.

Lyrkiel was happy here, he could see it. In the way he laughed. The way his eyes shone. (Strange, but also fitting how they never seemed to lose that slight blue tinge to them, making them that ever-so-slight red-violet hue.) Even the way he acted and reacted with Srekhi.

He also knew more things, things that Kajiit had told him in the utmost confidence. The things that had been heavily weighing on the doctor’s heart and shoulders. And he sincerely hoped that the man’s worries would not come to fruition.

For everybody’s sake.

Kilfa smiled and approached the two, getting a rather enthusiastic greeting from Lyrkiel, who then appeared to hastily explain to his friend just who he was.

Huh, the boy’s gotten quite tall too.

“Hey Kid.”

“…I don’t think yer ever gunna stop call’n me that, are ya?”

“Nope. You’re still going to be that scrawny little boy to me.”

“Bah!”

And, the way Srekhi laughed, he _knew_ that Lyrkiel was going to be in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for reading. This is the last chapter of Typhlosis. This story has had a long journey. I wrote it back in 2012 but unfortunately the book containing it was lost. The idea was still in my head however, and due to improper timing and November sneaking up on me, this was the story I picked to write.
> 
> That being said, the story is far from over. There was just too much story to fit into 50,000 words. It will be continued in Forebearance. The format will be changing to a more 'real time' perspective to fit in more detail, as this is the point where I really wanted to write. I'm still working on it however, and right now I'm not all that content with the first few chapters and am working on that too. I hope you will continue on reading the next part once I start posting them!


End file.
